Linibone
Liñimbõñe - English Dictionary Key: spelling /pronunciation/ part of speech. definition(s) *a /a/ v. prove *a /aː/ v. know *abẽ /ˈabɛ̃ː/ n. style *abta /ˈaːbta/ n. brother *ada /ˈaːdaː/ v. whisk *ade /ˈaːdɛː/ n. turtle *aẽ /ˈaːɛ̃ː/ v. close *afo /ˈaːfoː/ pron. anybody *aksi /ˈaksiː/ adv. now *akta /ˈaːkta/ n. hell *aku /ˈakʊ/ n. dice *ala /ˈalaː/ prep. except, besides *ama /ˈaːma/ n. segregate *amawindi /ˈamaˌwɪndiː/ v. embed *amẽ /ˈaːmɛ̃ː/ n. jaw *ami /ˈaːmiː/ v. conceal *amitĩtĩ /ˈamiːˌtĩːʈĩː/ n. module *amĩ /ˈamĩː/ v. attack *ampi /ˈaːmpiː/ n. skillet *ampo /ˈaːmpoː/ v. summon *amu /ˈamʊ/ n. rope *andẽ /ˈandɛ̃ː/ adj. forensic *andiwuvo /ˈandiːˌwʊvoː/ n. biscuit *anfõ /ˈanfõː/ adv. ago *anfu /ˈaːnfʊ/ v. enjoy *anga /ˈaːŋaː/ v. relax *angaputse /ˈaŋaˌpʊʦɛː/ n. eclipse *angĩ /ˈaŋĩː/ n. twilight *angu /ˈaŋʊ/ v. flee *anĩ /ˈanĩː/ v. claim *anĩ /ˈaːnĩː/ n. mat *anĩle /ˈanĩːlɛː/ n. equipment *anso /ˈansoː/ n. destination *anso /ˈaːnsoː/ n. cliff *ansõ /ˈansõː/ adj. little *ansu /ˈaːnsʊ/ v. reject *ante /ˈaːntɛː/ n. cylinder *antẽ /ˈaːntɛ̃ː/ n. exhibit *anu /ˈanʊ/ n. clause *ape /ˈaːpɛː/ v. have to (must) *api /ˈapɪ/ adv. however *apĩ /ˈaːpĩː/ n. door *ase /ˈaːsɛː/ v. pinch *ase /ˈaːʂɛː/ adv. basically *asẽ /ˈaʂɛ̃ː/ adj. definite *aso /ˈaːʂoː/ v. designate *ata /ˈaʈaː/ adv. back *ata /ˈaːʈaː/ v. glance *ati /ˈaːtɪ/ n. jungle *atĩ /ˈaːtĩː/ v. deprive *atkuu /ˈatkʊʊ/ v. crouch *atsina /ˈatsiːna/ n. berry *atsu /ˈaːtsʊ/ n. widow *atu /ˈatʊ/ n. citizen *atu /ˈaʈʊ/ n. spectacle *atu /ˈaːtʊ/ prep. despite *aukĩ /ˈaʊkĩː/ n. problem *ava /ˈavaː/ n. region *añi /ˈaːɲɪ/ v. shoot *añĩ /ˈaɲĩː/ v. oblige *ã /ãː/ adj. entire *ãa /ˈãːa/ n. male; n. human *ãbi /ˈãːbɪ/ det. all; pron. everything *ãde /ˈãːdɛː/ n. litigation *ãdze /ˈãːʣɛː/ n. quota *ãe /ˈãːɛː/ n. castle *ãksi /ˈãːksiː/ n. loaf *ãku /ˈãːkʊ/ n. orphan *ãle /ˈãːlɛː/ v. alleviate *ãli /ˈãːlɪ/ n. thesis *ãlĩ /ˈãːlĩː/ n. hue *ãmbu /ˈãːmbʊ/ num. million *ãmi /ˈãːmiː/ adj. deaf *ãmĩ /ˈãːmĩː/ n. fowl *ãmpe /ˈãːmpɛː/ n. plateau *ãmpo /ˈãːmpoː/ v. knock *ãmpõ /ˈãːmpõː/ v. shove *ãmu /ˈãːmʊ/ n. cocktail *ãna /ˈãːna/ v. linger *ãndẽ /ˈãːndɛ̃ː/ n. demon *ãndi /ˈãːndiː/ adj. left *ãndo /ˈãːndoː/ v. fall *ãnfu /ˈãːnfʊ/ n. spike *ãnge /ˈãːŋɛː/ det. whose *ãngĩ /ˈãːŋĩː/ adj. true *ãnĩ /ˈãːnĩː/ v. hover *ãnsẽ /ˈãːnsɛ̃ː/ adj. premier *ãnso /ˈãːnsoː/ n. bulb *ãnsu /ˈãːnsʊ/ v. evolve *ãnte /ˈãːntɛː/ v. boost *ãpi /ˈãːpɪ/ v. thrust *ãta /ˈãːtaː/ n. recession *ãta /ˈãːʈaː/ n. row *ãtchẽ /ˈãːtʧɛ̃ː/ n. magazine *ãtchu /ˈãːtʧʊ/ n. average *ãte /ˈãːʈɛː/ n. textile *ãtĩ /ˈãːʈĩː/ n. pumpkin *ãwe /ˈãːwɛː/ adj. excess *ãwu /ˈãːwʊ/ adj. dumb *ãña /ˈãːɲaː/ v. explore *ãñu /ˈãːɲʊ/ n. reservation *ba /ba/ prep. between *babĩ /ˈbabĩː/ v. disguise *bafa /ˈbafaː/ v. stamp *bafatchampo /ˈbafaːtˌʧampoː/ n. geography *bafẽneñu /ˈbafɛ̃ːˌnɛːɲʊ/ n. paper *bafoti /ˈbafoːtɪ/ adj. endangered *bai /ˈbaiː/ n. manual *balinsẽbẽ /ˈbalɪnˌsɛ̃ːbɛ̃ː/ n. east *balĩdza /ˈbalĩːʣaː/ adj. acute *balu /ˈbalʊ/ n. butt *baluntisa /ˈbalʊnˌtiːsaː/ n. plaque *bamatiksu /ˈbamaˌʈɪksʊ/ n. expert *bambumpã /ˈbambʊmpãː/ n. trouble *bampẽ /ˈbampɛ̃ː/ n. sap *bampu /ˈbampʊ/ n. dome *bana /ˈbana/ n. paw *bandetchi /ˈbandɛːtʧiː/ n. optimism *bandẽ /ˈbandɛ̃ː/ adj. partisan *bandi /ˈbandiː/ v. surrender *bandimpẽfla /ˈbandiːmˌpɛ̃ːfla/ v. starve *bandita /ˈbandiːʈaː/ n. iron *bando /ˈbandoː/ n. finger *bandotefẽ /ˈbandoːˌtɛːfɛ̃ː/ prep. of *bandowa /ˈbandoːwaː/ v. dig *banganto /ˈbaŋantoː/ n. matrix *bangu /ˈbaŋʊ/ n. salon *banĩ /ˈbanĩː/ v. flirt *banĩlĩnte /ˈbanĩːˌlĩːntɛː/ v. erect *bansu /ˈbansʊ/ adj. anxious *bansumĩ /ˈbansʊmĩː/ det. whatever *bansumpo /ˈbansʊmpoː/ v. terminate *bantãsã /ˈbantãːsãː/ v. rob *banti /ˈbantiː/ v. surprise *banu /ˈbanʊ/ v. smack *banubtu /ˈbanʊbtʊ/ adj. characteristic *bapĩ /ˈbapĩː/ n. shore *basa /ˈbaʂaː/ v. withdraw *base /ˈbaʂɛː/ n. enrollment *basziñe /ˈbaʂʐiːɲɛː/ n. puppy *bata /ˈbaʈaː/ v. bark *batchẽ /ˈbatʧɛ̃ː/ n. nursery *batcho /ˈbatʧoː/ v. waste *batewu /ˈbatɛːwʊ/ adj. available *batẽluẽmpi /ˈbatɛ̃ːˌlʊɛ̃ːmpiː/ n. kitten *batkẽ /ˈbatkɛ̃ː/ n. saucepan *bawa /ˈbawaː/ n. price, prize *bawema /ˈbawɛːma/ n. contract *bawi /ˈbawɪ/ adj. main *baxa /ˈbaɣaː/ n. tape *baña /ˈbaɲaː/ adj. quiet *bã /bãː/ conj. since *bã /bãː/ pron. to us *bẽ /bɛ̃ː/ pron. us *bi /bɪ/ prep. in *bi /bɪ/ pron. we *bla /bla/ conj. so *blabĩ /ˈblabĩː/ v. masturbate *blabtu /ˈblabtʊ/ adj. yellow *blachãlunto /ˈblaʧãːˌlʊntoː/ adj. limited *bladze /ˈblaʣɛː/ n. factor *bladzempo /ˈblaʣɛːmpoː/ v. mumble *bladzodotchu /ˈblaʣoːˌdoːtʧʊ/ n. mug *blakiksiti /ˈblakɪkˌsiːtɪ/ prep. alongside, as well as *blakĩ /ˈblakĩː/ n. prostitute, whore *blaksampete /ˈblaksamˌpɛːtɛː/ v. wait *blakundẽta /ˈblakʊnˌdɛ̃ːtaː/ n. percent *blala /ˈblalaː/ v. shop *blalu /ˈblalʊ/ adj. orthodox *blambampẽ /ˈblambampɛ̃ː/ n. segment *blame /ˈblamɛː/ n. data *blamẽ /ˈblamɛ̃ː/ n. top *blaminsõndi /ˈblamiːnˌsõːndiː/ adv. out *blampẽ /ˈblampɛ̃ː/ n. title *blampimbambẽ /ˈblampiːmˌbambɛ̃ː/ v. mimic *blampontãmi /ˈblampoːnˌtãːmiː/ v. denounce *blampu /ˈblampʊ/ v. classify *blamu /ˈblamʊ/ adj. short *blanditse /ˈblandiːʦɛː/ v. stalk *blandiñati /ˈblandiːˌɲaːʈɪ/ n. sock *blandomi /ˈblandoːmiː/ n. giant *blanebdõ /ˈblanɛːbdõː/ v. worth *blanĩ /ˈblanĩː/ n. artillery *blanĩchatsẽ /ˈblanĩːˌʧaːʦɛ̃ː/ n. commerce *blanĩna /ˈblanĩːnaː/ adj. composite *blanĩñandẽ /ˈblanĩːˌɲaːndɛ̃ː/ adj. tactical *blantãkutkẽ /ˈblantãːˌkʊtkɛ̃ː/ adj. false *blantema /ˈblantɛːma/ n. terminal *blanti /ˈblantiː/ v. miss (long for) *blanto /ˈblantoː/ n. bait *blanuksu /ˈblanʊksʊ/ v. understand *blapa /ˈblapaː/ n. fund *blaspapa /ˈblaspapaː/ n. package *blaspi /ˈblaspiː/ n. canopy *blata /ˈblaʈaː/ n. type *blatansomba /ˈblaʈaːnˌsoːmba/ n. burger *blatsõnti /ˈblatsõːntiː/ v. bump *blawa /ˈblawaː/ n. company *blã /blãː/ pron. anything *blãbdõ /ˈblãːbdõː/ v. batter *blãbdu /ˈblãːbdʊ/ n. foe *blãdẽ /ˈblãːdɛ̃ː/ adj. certain *blãe /ˈblãːɛː/ n. clock *blãẽ /ˈblãːɛ̃ː/ adj. rear *blãfã /ˈblãːfãː/ v. suppress *blãfe /ˈblãːfɛː/ adv. never *blãffẽ /ˈblãːffɛ̃ː/ n. pain *blãke /ˈblãːkɛː/ v. remark *blãkĩ /ˈblãːkĩː/ prep. outside *blãksu /ˈblãːksʊ/ num. two *blãktu /ˈblãːktʊ/ adj. sufficient *blãla /ˈblãːlaː/ v. feed *blãma /ˈblãːma/ adj. drunk (inebriated) *blãmbõ /ˈblãːmbõː/ n. hood *blãmĩ /ˈblãːmĩː/ adj. compact *blãmpẽ /ˈblãːmpɛ̃ː/ n. cup *blãmpi /ˈblãːmpiː/ n. bundle *blãmpo /ˈblãːmpoː/ n. money *blãmu /ˈblãːmʊ/ n. bachelor *blãna /ˈblãːna/ n. angle *blãndã /ˈblãːndãː/ v. clap *blãndẽ /ˈblãːndɛ̃ː/ v. giggle *blãndi /ˈblãːndiː/ n. adult *blãndo /ˈblãːndoː/ v. store *blãne /ˈblãːnɛː/ v. gesture *blãnfa /ˈblãːnfa/ n. heir *blãnfẽ /ˈblãːnfɛ̃ː/ adj. thin *blãngi /ˈblãːŋɪ/ n. knee *blãngĩ /ˈblãːŋĩː/ adj. crisp *blãnĩ /ˈblãːnĩː/ num. seven *blãnsẽ /ˈblãːnsɛ̃ː/ n. broth *blãnsõ /ˈblãːnsõː/ v. scratch *blãnsu /ˈblãːnsʊ/ v. arrive, happen *blãntã /ˈblãːntãː/ v. scrub *blãnte /ˈblãːntɛː/ v. fail *blãntẽ /ˈblãːntɛ̃ː/ n. yogurt *blãnti /ˈblãːntiː/ n. ticket *blãnto /ˈblãːntoː/ v. comply *blãpĩ /ˈblãːpĩː/ num. thousand *blãsẽ /ˈblãːsɛ̃ː/ n. chair *blãspu /ˈblãːspʊ/ n. comet *blãta /ˈblãːʈaː/ n. debt *blãtchẽ /ˈblãːtʧɛ̃ː/ v. disperse *blãtcho /ˈblãːtʧoː/ n. therapy *blãtkõ /ˈblãːtkõː/ n. insurgent *blãtsẽ /ˈblãːtsɛ̃ː/ v. smile *blãtsu /ˈblãːtsʊ/ n. spring (season) *blãtu /ˈblãːʈʊ/ n. graphic *blãwa /ˈblãːwaː/ n. news *blãwe /ˈblãːwɛː/ n. contempt *blãwĩ /ˈblãːwĩː/ n. gut *blãxa /ˈblãːxaː/ adj. boring *blãxa /ˈblãːɣaː/ n. note *blãxã /ˈblãːxãː/ n. steel *blãxe /ˈblãːxɛː/ n. mercy *blãñi /ˈblãːɲɪ/ n. end *blãñĩ /ˈblãːɲĩː/ prep. across *ble /blɛː/ conj. and *bli /blɪ/ prep. under *blõa /ˈblõːa/ adj. audio *blõbditchatso /ˈblõːbdiːtˌʧaʦoː/ v. lead *blõbendo /ˈblõːbɛːndoː/ n. membrane *blõbẽ /ˈblõːbɛ̃ː/ n. maple *blõcha /ˈblõːʧaː/ n. doctor *blõchã /ˈblõːʧãː/ n. motif *blõe /ˈblõːɛː/ n. pirate *blõfã /ˈblõːfãː/ adj. strange *blõfẽ /ˈblõːfɛ̃ː/ n. seizure *blõi /ˈblõːiː/ v. order *blõimpinto /ˈblõːiːmˌpiːntoː/ n. despair *blõkĩlantẽ /ˈblõːkĩːˌlaːntɛ̃ː/ adj. basic *blõkĩngĩtchẽ /ˈblõːkĩːˌŋĩːtʧɛ̃ː/ v. relieve *blõksi /ˈblõːksiː/ adj. grim *blõksu /ˈblõːksʊ/ adj. cruel *blõkubtipi /ˈblõːkʊbˌtiːpɪ/ n. courtyard *blõlese /ˈblõːlɛːʂɛː/ n. grass *blõlĩ /ˈblõːlĩː/ n. health *blõlu /ˈblõːlʊ/ n. concern *blõlundẽlĩ /ˈblõːlʊnˌdɛ̃ːlĩː/ n. lyrics *blõmangunsu /ˈblõːmaˌŋʊnsʊ/ n. lizard *blõmansõe /ˈblõːmanˌsõːɛː/ pron. lots *blõmbi /ˈblõːmbiː/ v. weep *blõmbõ /ˈblõːmbõː/ v. skate *blõme /ˈblõːmɛː/ v. inflict *blõmĩ /ˈblõːmĩː/ v. substitute *blõmpã /ˈblõːmpãː/ v. betray *blõmpi /ˈblõːmpiː/ n. independence *blõmpo /ˈblõːmpoː/ n. publisher *blõmu /ˈblõːmʊ/ v. assassinate *blõna /ˈblõːna/ prep. versus *blõnakĩnĩ /ˈblõːnaːˌkĩːnĩː/ v. interrogate *blõndã /ˈblõːndãː/ v. confine *blõnde /ˈblõːndɛː/ adj. likely *blõndẽ /ˈblõːndɛ̃ː/ n. final *blõndi /ˈblõːndiː/ v. sketch *blõne /ˈblõːnɛː/ v. testimfy *blõnga /ˈblõːŋaː/ n. vintage *blõngĩtsõndi /ˈblõːŋĩːtˌsõːndiː/ n. science *blõngu /ˈblõːŋʊ/ v. ponder *blõnĩ /ˈblõːnĩː/ v. whisper *blõnĩke /ˈblõːnĩːkɛː/ n. champion *blõnsõ /ˈblõːnsõː/ n. variable *blõnte /ˈblõːntɛː/ n. bud *blõntẽ /ˈblõːntɛ̃ː/ n. table *blõnto /ˈblõːntoː/ n. wave (ocean) *blõpa /ˈblõːpaː/ v. pause *blõpi /ˈblõːpɪ/ adv. ahead *blõpu /ˈblõːpʊ/ n. firearm *blõsa /ˈblõːsaː/ v. groan *blõsẽxẽña /ˈblõːʂɛ̃ːˌɣɛ̃ːɲaː/ adj. ignorant *blõta /ˈblõːtaː/ v. humiliate *blõtatsãndẽ /ˈblõːʈaːˌʦãːndɛ̃ː/ n. knife *blõtchẽ /ˈblõːtʧɛ̃ː/ n. nature *blõtchõmẽva /ˈblõːtʧõːˌmɛ̃ːvaː/ adv. ever *blõtchu /ˈblõːtʧʊ/ n. upper class *blõte /ˈblõːtɛː/ n. patio *blõti /ˈblõːtɪ/ prep. via *blõti /ˈblõːʈɪ/ n. princess *blõtsapĩ /ˈblõːtsapĩː/ adj. radical *blõtsẽnau /ˈblõːʦɛ̃ːˌnaːʊ/ v. underscore *blõtu /ˈblõːʈʊ/ adj. exclusive *blõwa /ˈblõːwaː/ adj. smooth *blõwi /ˈblõːwɪ/ n. industry *blõxẽ /ˈblõːxɛ̃ː/ adj. classic *blõxi /ˈblõːɣɪ/ v. retrieve *blõxo /ˈblõːxoː/ v. long *blõzẽ /ˈblõːzɛ̃ː/ v. provide *blõña /ˈblõːɲaː/ n. water, sap *blõñe /ˈblõːɲɛː/ n. nest *blõñi /ˈblõːɲɪ/ n. rainbow *bonu /ˈboːnʊ/ v. crush *chu /ʧʊ/ v. be (exist - there is/are) *dã /dãː/ n. road *dãa /ˈdãːa/ adj. external *dãbdu /ˈdãːbdʊ/ n. fantasy *dãbe /ˈdãːbɛː/ v. rely *dãbẽ /ˈdãːbɛ̃ː/ n. victory *dãbĩ /ˈdãːbĩː/ n. shade, shadow *dãbta /ˈdãːbta/ n. dump *dãcho /ˈdãːʧoː/ adj. moist *dãe /ˈdãːɛː/ n. beer *dãẽ /ˈdãːɛ̃ː/ adj. intense *dãfã /ˈdãːfãː/ v. test *dãfẽ /ˈdãːfɛ̃ː/ n. politics *dãja /ˈdãːʤaː/ n. ginger *dãksa /ˈdãːksa/ n. issue *dãksẽ /ˈdãːksɛ̃ː/ prep. than *dãkta /ˈdãːkta/ n. cake *dãku /ˈdãːkʊ/ v. shrink *dãle /ˈdãːlɛː/ v. stack *dãli /ˈdãːlɪ/ n. window *dãlĩ /ˈdãːlĩː/ n. linen *dãma /ˈdãːma/ n. local *dãmbẽ /ˈdãːmbɛ̃ː/ v. plant *dãmbõ /ˈdãːmbõː/ v. create *dãme /ˈdãːmɛː/ n. shelter *dãmẽ /ˈdãːmɛ̃ː/ n. archive *dãmi /ˈdãːmiː/ n. career *dãmpo /ˈdãːmpoː/ det. such *dãmpu /ˈdãːmpʊ/ n. motion *dãmu /ˈdãːmʊ/ v. lift *dãna /ˈdãːnaː/ adj. violent *dãndã /ˈdãːndãː/ n. parcel *dãnde /ˈdãːndɛː/ v. emit *dãndẽ /ˈdãːndɛ̃ː/ n. fungus *dãndi /ˈdãːndiː/ adj. ancient *dãne /ˈdãːnɛː/ n. catastrophe *dãnga /ˈdãːŋa/ v. retire *dãngĩ /ˈdãːŋĩː/ adv. otherwise *dãngu /ˈdãːŋʊ/ n. model *dãnĩ /ˈdãːnĩː/ adv. well *dãnsẽ /ˈdãːnsɛ̃ː/ n. art *dãnsi /ˈdãːnsiː/ n. population *dãntã /ˈdãːntãː/ adj. good *dãnte /ˈdãːntɛː/ v. point *dãntẽ /ˈdãːntɛ̃ː/ v. interact *dãnti /ˈdãːntiː/ v. cry *dãnto /ˈdãːntoː/ adj. stark *dãõ /ˈdãːõː/ n. coconut *dãpa /ˈdãːpaː/ v. copy, imitate *dãpe /ˈdãːpɛː/ adj. intimate *dãpu /ˈdãːpʊ/ n. commodity *dãsa /ˈdãːsaː/ n. ocean *dãso /ˈdãːʂoː/ v. kiss *dãta /ˈdãːtaː/ n. ward *dãta /ˈdãːʈaː/ v. ignore *dãte /ˈdãːtɛː/ n. neighbour *dãtĩ /ˈdãːtĩː/ adj. lone *dãtku /ˈdãːtkʊ/ v. possess *dãtsi /ˈdãːtsiː/ n. pear *dãtsõ /ˈdãːtsõː/ n. value *dãtsu /ˈdãːtsʊ/ adj. native *dãu /ˈdãːʊ/ v. become *dãvo /ˈdãːvoː/ n. curl *dãwĩ /ˈdãːwĩː/ v. scramble *dãxi /ˈdãːɣɪ/ n. dove *dãzẽ /ˈdãːzɛ̃ː/ n. triangle *dãñe /ˈdãːɲɛː/ v. move *dãñi /ˈdãːɲɪ/ n. boulder *dãñĩ /ˈdãːɲĩː/ n. elbow *dãñu /ˈdãːɲʊ/ v. adopt *de /dɛː/ v. stand *dõba /ˈdõːbaː/ adj. furious *dõbitĩ /ˈdõːbɪtĩː/ v. swirl *dõde /ˈdõːdɛː/ n. midnight *dõdzẽ /ˈdõːʣɛ̃ː/ n. bird, penis *dõdzo /ˈdõːʣoː/ v. develop *dõe /ˈdõːɛː/ v. merge *dõẽ /ˈdõːɛ̃ː/ n. bear *dõi /ˈdõːiː/ v. provoke *dõke /ˈdõːkɛː/ adj. substantial *dõksa /ˈdõːksa/ pron. plenty *dõksẽ /ˈdõːksɛ̃ː/ n. chore *dõktõ /ˈdõːktõː/ v. clutch *dõla /ˈdõːlaː/ n. opposite *dõlavẽmẽ /ˈdõːlaːˌvɛ̃ːmɛ̃ː/ n. sensation *dõli /ˈdõːlɪ/ adj. sensible *dõlĩ /ˈdõːlĩː/ n. sediment *dõmae /ˈdõːmaɛː/ n. son *dõmbẽ /ˈdõːmbɛ̃ː/ adj. outrageous *dõmbẽndãna /ˈdõːmbɛ̃ːnˌdãːnaː/ n. assassin *dõmbõ /ˈdõːmbõː/ n. breed *dõmẽ /ˈdõːmɛ̃ː/ n. spirit *dõmĩva /ˈdõːmĩːvaː/ v. depart *dõmpẽ /ˈdõːmpɛ̃ː/ adj. fat; n. fat *dõmpõ /ˈdõːmpõː/ v. bluff *dõmpu /ˈdõːmpʊ/ v. reap *dõna /ˈdõːnaː/ prep. till *dõndãtchu /ˈdõːndãːtʧʊ/ n. desk *dõndẽmeke /ˈdõːndɛ̃ːˌmɛːkɛː/ adj. significant *dõnfẽ /ˈdõːnfɛ̃ː/ n. asteroid *dõnga /ˈdõːŋaː/ n. anchor *dõngu /ˈdõːŋʊ/ v. expect *dõngunga /ˈdõːŋʊŋa/ n. carrier *dõnla /ˈdõːnla/ n. glare *dõnlẽ /ˈdõːnlɛ̃ː/ v. duck *dõnsẽ /ˈdõːnsɛ̃ː/ adj. pastoral *dõnsindo /ˈdõːnsiːndoː/ n. streak *dõnso /ˈdõːnsoː/ v. hurl *dõnsontenti /ˈdõːnsoːnˌtɛːntiː/ n. pillar *dõnsopitsi /ˈdõːnsoːˌpɪtsiː/ v. generate *dõnsu /ˈdõːnsʊ/ adj. stupid *dõntãdẽ /ˈdõːntãːdɛ̃ː/ n. tornado *dõnte /ˈdõːntɛː/ adv. within *dõntẽ /ˈdõːntɛ̃ː/ n. barbecue *dõnti /ˈdõːntiː/ adj. specific *dõnto /ˈdõːntoː/ adj. proposed *dõnu /ˈdõːnʊ/ v. taste *dõpa /ˈdõːpaː/ n. den *dõpu /ˈdõːpʊ/ n. government *dõpunatchẽ /ˈdõːpʊˌnatʧɛ̃ː/ v. decay *dõsẽnganga /ˈdõːsɛ̃ːˌŋaŋa/ n. tenure *dõspa /ˈdõːspa/ n. document *dõspõmbẽnte /ˈdõːspõːmˌbɛ̃ːntɛː/ n. transcript *dõtcho /ˈdõːtʧoː/ n. skeleton *dõtchõ /ˈdõːtʧõː/ n. recreation *dõtchu /ˈdõːtʧʊ/ n. joke *dõtedzã /ˈdõːtɛːʣãː/ n. apple *dõti /ˈdõːtɪ/ n. tray *dõtita /ˈdõːtɪtaː/ n. footprint *dõtixẽ /ˈdõːtɪɣɛ̃ː/ n. power *dõtĩ /ˈdõːtĩː/ v. arm *dõtkõ /ˈdõːtkõː/ v. worry *dõtsẽ /ˈdõːtsɛ̃ː/ v. ask *dõtu /ˈdõːʈʊ/ v. authorise *dõtuntẽwu /ˈdõːtʊnˌtɛ̃ːwʊ/ v. topple *dõwi /ˈdõːwɪ/ n. mud *dõwimpone /ˈdõːwɪmˌpoːnɛː/ v. abolish *dõwĩmpe /ˈdõːwĩːmpɛː/ adv. tonight *dõxẽ /ˈdõːɣɛ̃ː/ adj. pure *dõzẽ /ˈdõːzɛ̃ː/ n. past *dõñĩtĩdi /ˈdõːɲĩːˌtĩːdɪ/ n. car *dwãffu /ˈdwãːffʊ/ v. roam *dwãke /ˈdwãːkɛː/ n. noise *dwãle /ˈdwãːlɛː/ adj. insane *dwãmu /ˈdwãːmʊ/ v. kick *dwãnu /ˈdwãːnʊ/ adj. better *dwãtchu /ˈdwãːtʧʊ/ n. evening *dwãte /ˈdwãːʈɛː/ n. hair (of head) *dwãxe /ˈdwãːɣɛː/ adj. large *dwõba /ˈdwõːbaː/ n. eyelid *dwõbda /ˈdwõːbda/ n. conviction *dwõbdẽ /ˈdwõːbdɛ̃ː/ n. velocity *dwõbẽ /ˈdwõːbɛ̃ː/ adj. special *dwõbi /ˈdwõːbɪ/ n. pencil *dwõbti /ˈdwõːbtiː/ v. forecast *dwõka /ˈdwõːkaː/ adj. upset *dwõkĩ /ˈdwõːkĩː/ adj. obscure *dwõli /ˈdwõːlɪ/ n. scale *dwõma /ˈdwõːma/ adj. flat *dwõmbẽ /ˈdwõːmbɛ̃ː/ v. ground *dwõme /ˈdwõːmɛː/ det. little *dwõmẽ /ˈdwõːmɛ̃ː/ adj. casual *dwõmpẽ /ˈdwõːmpɛ̃ː/ v. wreck *dwõmpi /ˈdwõːmpiː/ v. foresee *dwõmpo /ˈdwõːmpoː/ v. pollute *dwõmu /ˈdwõːmʊ/ v. forgive *dwõna /ˈdwõːna/ v. rub *dwõndẽ /ˈdwõːndɛ̃ː/ n. allergy *dwõndo /ˈdwõːndoː/ adv. meanwhile *dwõnga /ˈdwõːŋa/ adj. valid *dwõnga /ˈdwõːŋaː/ v. build *dwõnĩ /ˈdwõːnĩː/ adv. somewhere *dwõnso /ˈdwõːnsoː/ pron. somebody *dwõntã /ˈdwõːntãː/ adj. outside *dwõntẽ /ˈdwõːntɛ̃ː/ n. atmosphere *dwõõ /ˈdwõːõː/ adj. mandatory *dwõpi /ˈdwõːpɪ/ n. level *dwõse /ˈdwõːʂɛː/ v. cheer *dwõspõ /ˈdwõːspõː/ n. shower *dwõta /ˈdwõːʈaː/ n. competition *dwõtchẽ /ˈdwõːtʧɛ̃ː/ n. sport *dwõtchi /ˈdwõːtʧiː/ n. case *dwõti /ˈdwõːʈɪ/ v. compete *dwõtku /ˈdwõːtkʊ/ prep. along *dwõtsã /ˈdwõːʦãː/ v. flourish *dwõtsẽ /ˈdwõːtsɛ̃ː/ adv. probably *dwõwa /ˈdwõːwaː/ v. report *dwõwe /ˈdwõːwɛː/ n. creature *dwõwi /ˈdwõːwɪ/ n. parent *dwõwu /ˈdwõːwʊ/ adj. long *dwõxo /ˈdwõːɣoː/ n. maximum *dwõña /ˈdwõːɲaː/ v. play *dwõñe /ˈdwõːɲɛː/ n. bell *dwõñu /ˈdwõːɲʊ/ v. fling *dzĩ /ʣĩː/ prep. for *e /ɛː/ n. time *ea /ˈɛːa/ n. hydrogen *ebẽ /ˈɛːbɛ̃ː/ n. medium *ebĩ /ˈɛːbĩː/ adj. ambiguous *echo /ˈɛːʧoː/ n. sovereign *eda /ˈɛːdaː/ n. orchard *edo /ˈɛːdoː/ n. human *ee /ˈɛːɛː/ v. burn *effa /ˈɛːffa/ n. tax *eflõ /ˈɛːflõː/ n. archipelago *eflu /ˈɛːflʊ/ n. tub *efo /ˈɛːfoː/ n. louse *eke /ˈɛːkɛː/ n. fingerprint *eki /ˈɛːkɪ/ n. owner *ekĩ /ˈɛːkĩː/ n. verge *ela /ˈɛːlaː/ n. crowd *ele /ˈɛːlɛː/ n. enemy *eli /ˈɛːlɪ/ n. earring *ema /ˈɛːma/ adj. wrong *emba /ˈɛːmba/ n. cavity *embõ /ˈɛːmbõː/ adj. sweet *embu /ˈɛːmbʊ/ v. chop *eme /ˈɛːmɛː/ v. dismiss *emẽ /ˈɛːmɛ̃ː/ adj. gross *emi /ˈɛːmiː/ adj. regular *empã /ˈɛːmpãː/ n. alcohol *empi /ˈɛːmpiː/ v. ring *empõ /ˈɛːmpõː/ n. exit *empu /ˈɛːmpʊ/ adj. massive *emu /ˈɛːmʊ/ n. program *ena /ˈɛːna/ n. hedge *endã /ˈɛːndãː/ v. offer *endo /ˈɛːndoː/ n. whiskey *enga /ˈɛːŋaː/ n. throat *enge /ˈɛːŋɛː/ adj. explicit *engĩ /ˈɛːŋĩː/ conj. before *ensi /ˈɛːnsiː/ n. herd *enso /ˈɛːnsoː/ n. opinion *ensu /ˈɛːnsʊ/ n. referendum *entã /ˈɛːntãː/ n. intervention *entẽ /ˈɛːntɛ̃ː/ n. impulse *enti /ˈɛːntiː/ v. inherit *ento /ˈɛːntoː/ art. every *enu /ˈɛːnʊ/ adj. similar *eõ /ˈɛːõː/ n. street *epi /ˈɛːpɪ/ adv. best *esã /ˈɛːʂãː/ v. reach *esẽ /ˈɛːʂɛ̃ː/ n. craft *eso /ˈɛːsoː/ n. symbol *etcha /ˈɛːtʧa/ n. position *etchi /ˈɛːtʧiː/ n. flame *etcho /ˈɛːtʧoː/ v. strip *etchu /ˈɛːtʧʊ/ v. consider *eti /ˈɛːtɪ/ adj. crazy *eti /ˈɛːʈɪ/ n. recipe *etĩ /ˈɛːʈĩː/ n. course *etsã /ˈɛːʦãː/ v. worship *eu /ˈɛːʊ/ n. restaurant *evo /ˈɛːvoː/ n. mood *ewi /ˈɛːwɪ/ n. witch *ewĩ /ˈɛːwĩː/ n. telescope *ewu /ˈɛːwʊ/ v. rent *exa /ˈɛːxaː/ v. fumble *exa /ˈɛːɣaː/ v. illuminate *eñe /ˈɛːɲɛː/ n. carcass *eñi /ˈɛːɲɪ/ n. regression *eñĩ /ˈɛːɲĩː/ n. vegetable *eñu /ˈɛːɲʊ/ n. addiction *ẽ /ɛ̃ː/ prep. by *ẽa /ˈɛ̃ːa/ adj. stiff *ẽba /ˈɛ̃ːbaː/ v. embrace *ẽbdi /ˈɛ̃ːbdiː/ n. verse *ẽbdõmponu /ˈɛ̃ːbdõːmˌpoːnʊ/ v. promise *ẽbẽ /ˈɛ̃ːbɛ̃ː/ n. breeze *ẽcha /ˈɛ̃ːʧaː/ v. sniff *ẽche /ˈɛ̃ːʧɛː/ n. heart *ẽda /ˈɛ̃ːdaː/ v. recover *ẽdatsãna /ˈɛ̃ːdaːˌʦãːnaː/ n. cell *ẽdi /ˈɛ̃ːdɪ/ n. valve *ẽdixeta /ˈɛ̃ːdɪˌɣɛːʈaː/ v. miss (not hit), miss (not take advantage of) *ẽdza /ˈɛ̃ːʣaː/ v. blend *ẽe /ˈɛ̃ːɛː/ v. repeat *ẽẽ /ˈɛ̃ːɛ̃ː/ v. wield *ẽi /ˈɛ̃ːiː/ n. joint *ẽili /ˈɛ̃ːiːlɪ/ n. praise *ẽke /ˈɛ̃ːkɛː/ n. kin *ẽkĩ /ˈɛ̃ːkĩː/ n. electron *ẽksame /ˈɛ̃ːksamɛː/ n. library *ẽksõ /ˈɛ̃ːksõː/ n. wood *ẽksu /ˈɛ̃ːksʊ/ adj. infinite *ẽleze /ˈɛ̃ːlɛːzɛː/ adj. physical *ẽli /ˈɛ̃ːlɪ/ n. nucleus *ẽlĩ /ˈɛ̃ːlĩː/ n. priest *ẽlu /ˈɛ̃ːlʊ/ adj. bright *ẽma /ˈɛ̃ːma/ v. offend *ẽmba /ˈɛ̃ːmba/ n. marathon *ẽmbi /ˈɛ̃ːmbiː/ n. page *ẽme /ˈɛ̃ːmɛː/ n. court *ẽmẽ /ˈɛ̃ːmɛ̃ː/ n. shortage *ẽmi /ˈɛ̃ːmiː/ v. erupt *ẽmĩ /ˈɛ̃ːmĩː/ v. limp *ẽmpo /ˈɛ̃ːmpoː/ pron. other *ẽmpõ /ˈɛ̃ːmpõː/ adj. serial *ẽmpu /ˈɛ̃ːmpʊ/ v. notify *ẽmu /ˈɛ̃ːmʊ/ v. wash *ẽna /ˈɛ̃ːna/ n. bridge *ẽna /ˈɛ̃ːnaː/ n. policy *ẽndã /ˈɛ̃ːndãː/ n. spoon *ẽndãndẽ /ˈɛ̃ːndãːndɛ̃ː/ v. uncover *ẽndãzẽsã /ˈɛ̃ːndãːˌzɛ̃ːʂãː/ adj. transparent *ẽnde /ˈɛ̃ːndɛː/ adj. bankrupt *ẽndẽ /ˈɛ̃ːndɛ̃ː/ n. outcome *ẽndi /ˈɛ̃ːndiː/ n. modify *ẽndo /ˈɛ̃ːndoː/ v. combat *ẽnga /ˈɛ̃ːŋa/ n. guilt *ẽnga /ˈɛ̃ːŋaː/ n. wolf *ẽnĩ /ˈɛ̃ːnĩː/ n. sister *ẽnĩxeõ /ˈɛ̃ːnĩːˌɣɛːõː/ adj. critical *ẽnsẽ /ˈɛ̃ːnsɛ̃ː/ v. form *ẽnsi /ˈɛ̃ːnsiː/ n. pasta *ẽnsingamba /ˈɛ̃ːnsiːˌŋamba/ n. paradise *ẽnsõ /ˈɛ̃ːnsõː/ prep. well *ẽntã /ˈɛ̃ːntãː/ adv. apart *ẽntãnĩ /ˈɛ̃ːntãːnĩː/ adv. exactly *ẽnte /ˈɛ̃ːntɛː/ v. bore *ẽntẽ /ˈɛ̃ːntɛ̃ː/ n. anthropology *ẽnti /ˈɛ̃ːntiː/ v. roast *ẽpa /ˈɛ̃ːpaː/ n. one *ẽpe /ˈɛ̃ːpɛː/ v. follow *ẽpenga /ˈɛ̃ːpɛːŋaː/ adv. aboard *ẽpi /ˈɛ̃ːpɪ/ v. slip *ẽpĩ /ˈɛ̃ːpĩː/ v. sweep *ẽpu /ˈɛ̃ːpʊ/ v. shuffle *ẽsã /ˈɛ̃ːsãː/ n. media *ẽta /ˈɛ̃ːtaː/ n. pedestrian *ẽta /ˈɛ̃ːʈaː/ adj. depressed *ẽtcha /ˈɛ̃ːtʧa/ adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though *ẽtchẽ /ˈɛ̃ːtʧɛ̃ː/ v. say *ẽtchi /ˈɛ̃ːtʧiː/ n. cereal *ẽtchõ /ˈɛ̃ːtʧõː/ n. ambassador *ẽte /ˈɛ̃ːtɛː/ adv. anyway *ẽte /ˈɛ̃ːʈɛː/ adj. sore *ẽtkõ /ˈɛ̃ːtkõː/ adv. thus *ẽtkõmbẽme /ˈɛ̃ːtkõːmˌbɛ̃ːmɛː/ n. organ *ẽtsa /ˈɛ̃ːtsa/ n. existence *ẽtsu /ˈɛ̃ːtsʊ/ n. certificate *ẽtu /ˈɛ̃ːʈʊ/ v. carry *ẽu /ˈɛ̃ːʊ/ n. dawn *ẽwi /ˈɛ̃ːwɪ/ adj. dark *ẽwu /ˈɛ̃ːwʊ/ v. improve *ẽxi /ˈɛ̃ːɣɪ/ adj. adverse *ẽñe /ˈɛ̃ːɲɛː/ v. drown *ẽñi /ˈɛ̃ːɲɪ/ adv. lately *ẽñĩ /ˈɛ̃ːɲĩː/ n. glory *ẽñu /ˈɛ̃ːɲʊ/ adv. as *feda /ˈfɛːdaː/ n. laboratory *feẽ /ˈfɛːɛ̃ː/ adv. why *feki /ˈfɛːkɪ/ n. controversy *feli /ˈfɛːlɪ/ n. toy *felu /ˈfɛːlʊ/ n. guest *fema /ˈfɛːma/ n. mountain, hill *feme /ˈfɛːmɛː/ v. blossom *femi /ˈfɛːmiː/ n. hazard *fempẽ /ˈfɛːmpɛ̃ː/ adj. intricate *fempu /ˈfɛːmpʊ/ n. skirt *femu /ˈfɛːmʊ/ n. pump *fena /ˈfɛːna/ n. attic *fendã /ˈfɛːndãː/ conj. while *fendẽ /ˈfɛːndɛ̃ː/ n. mouse *fendo /ˈfɛːndoː/ adv. neither *fengu /ˈfɛːŋʊ/ v. control *fenĩ /ˈfɛːnĩː/ n. leather *fensu /ˈfɛːnsʊ/ n. trail *fentã /ˈfɛːntãː/ v. act *fente /ˈfɛːntɛː/ v. respond *fenti /ˈfɛːntiː/ n. cork *fento /ˈfɛːntoː/ v. vomit *feta /ˈfɛːʈaː/ n. capture *fetcha /ˈfɛːtʧa/ v. occur *fetchu /ˈfɛːtʧʊ/ v. affirm *fete /ˈfɛːtɛː/ v. collapse *fetsã /ˈfɛːʦãː/ n. skull *fetsi /ˈfɛːtsiː/ n. gate *fetsu /ˈfɛːtsʊ/ num. four *fetu /ˈfɛːtʊ/ adv. perhaps *fewu /ˈfɛːwʊ/ n. granite *fexa /ˈfɛːxaː/ n. perimeter *fexi /ˈfɛːɣiː/ n. trader *fexi /ˈfɛːɣɪ/ n. architecture *feña /ˈfɛːɲaː/ v. mention *feñĩ /ˈfɛːɲĩː/ n. lust *feñu /ˈfɛːɲʊ/ adj. necessary *fu /fʊ/ conj. but *fubdiwĩtsẽ /ˈfʊbdiːˌwĩːʦɛ̃ː/ n. potion *fubi /ˈfʊbɪ/ n. remedy *fudjõ /ˈfʊdʤõː/ v. scoop *fudju /ˈfʊdʤʊ/ adv. indeed *fudzo /ˈfʊʣoː/ n. hair (of body), fur *fuẽlĩmpã /ˈfʊɛ̃ːˌlĩːmpãː/ n. poison *fufema /ˈfʊfɛːma/ v. contain *fuffu /ˈfʊffʊ/ n. transport *fufli /ˈfʊfliː/ v. wrap *fuflii /ˈfʊfliːiː/ v. equal *fuka /ˈfʊkaː/ adj. blank *fulĩ /ˈfʊlĩː/ adv. very *fuma /ˈfʊma/ pron. everybody *fumẽ /ˈfʊmɛ̃ː/ n. stem *fumpe /ˈfʊmpɛː/ v. discuss *fumpẽ /ˈfʊmpɛ̃ː/ adj. academic *fumpi /ˈfʊmpiː/ adj. various *fumpo /ˈfʊmpoː/ v. clip *fumpõ /ˈfʊmpõː/ v. breathe *fumu /ˈfʊmʊ/ n. birth *funa /ˈfʊnaː/ adj. vicious *fundã /ˈfʊndãː/ n. spy *fundãbe /ˈfʊndãːbɛː/ n. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv. back *fundãmpevo /ˈfʊndãːmˌpɛːvoː/ n. acquaintance *funde /ˈfʊndɛː/ adj. confidential *fundi /ˈfʊndiː/ n. nostril *fundoñunu /ˈfʊndoːˌɲʊnʊ/ n. catalogue *fune /ˈfʊnɛː/ n. strawberry *funente /ˈfʊnɛːntɛː/ n. detail *funga /ˈfʊŋaː/ v. survive *fungatinto /ˈfʊŋaˌtɪntoː/ v. negotiate *fungĩchotchu /ˈfʊŋĩːˌʧoːtʧʊ/ adj. lovely *fungu /ˈfʊŋʊ/ v. recognise *funĩñande /ˈfʊnĩːˌɲaːndɛː/ v. change *funso /ˈfʊnsoː/ adv. finally *funsõngunso /ˈfʊnsõːˌŋʊnsoː/ n. irony *funtã /ˈfʊntãː/ v. wake up *funtẽ /ˈfʊntɛ̃ː/ v. bite *funti /ˈfʊntiː/ n. medicine *funto /ˈfʊntoː/ n. cane *funu /ˈfʊnʊ/ adj. rough *fupimpoma /ˈfʊpɪmˌpoːma/ n. felony *fupĩ /ˈfʊpĩː/ n. counsel *fupu /ˈfʊpʊ/ n. crust *fuse /ˈfʊsɛː/ n. organisation *futa /ˈfʊʈaː/ adj. local *futchẽ /ˈfʊtʧɛ̃ː/ n. umbrella *futchi /ˈfʊtʧiː/ v. consolidate *futchindoxa /ˈfʊtʧiːnˌdoːxaː/ adj. obesie *futenĩ /ˈfʊtɛːnĩː/ n. grill *futintã /ˈfʊʈɪntãː/ v. affect *futĩ /ˈfʊtĩː/ adj. fabulous *futĩximpẽ /ˈfʊtĩːˌɣɪmpɛ̃ː/ v. display *futkõmẽtsõ /ˈfʊtkõːˌmɛ̃ːtsõː/ adj. flexible *futsãxi /ˈfʊʦãːɣiː/ det. same *futu /ˈfʊtʊ/ v. react *fuvã /ˈfʊvãː/ v. elevate *fuwa /ˈfʊwaː/ n. campaign *fuwi /ˈfʊwɪ/ adj. urgent *fuwu /ˈfʊwʊ/ adj. early *fuxa /ˈfʊɣaː/ num. trillion *fuxe /ˈfʊxɛː/ v. dispose *fuxe /ˈfʊɣɛː/ adj. white, blank *fuxo /ˈfʊɣoː/ v. retreat *fuxondẽ /ˈfʊɣoːndɛ̃ː/ v. scream *fuzãmbõ /ˈfʊzãːmbõː/ v. contradict *fuñee /ˈfʊɲɛːɛː/ n. runway *i /iː/ n. project *i /ɪ/ n. thing *ia /ˈiːa/ adj. prone *ibdõati /ˈiːbdõːˌatɪ/ n. insect *ibẽ /ˈiːbɛ̃ː/ n. absence *ibĩ /ˈiːbĩː/ v. alert *ichatu /ˈiːʧaːʈʊ/ v. impose *icho /ˈiːʧoː/ n. sin *ide /ˈiːdɛː/ v. wrestle *idenge /ˈiːdɛːŋɛː/ n. shrine *idẽ /ˈiːdɛ̃ː/ adj. awkward *ido /ˈiːdoː/ n. match *idzã /ˈiːʣãː/ n. crawl *ie /ˈiːɛː/ v. hope *iffu /ˈiːffʊ/ adj. holy *ifotsansi /ˈiːfoːtˌsansiː/ n. muscle *ii /ˈiːiː/ v. install *ijẽñĩna /ˈiːʤɛ̃ːˌɲĩːna/ v. spot *ikimpundẽ /ˈiːkɪmˌpʊndɛ̃ː/ n. cigar *ikĩ /ˈiːkĩː/ v. erase *iksa /ˈiːksa/ n. frog *iksi /ˈiːksiː/ n. comfort *iktẽ /ˈiːktɛ̃ː/ v. pull *ikti /ˈiːktiː/ v. freeze *iktu /ˈiːktʊ/ n. brain *iku /ˈiːkʊ/ neg. not; interj. no *ila /ˈiːlaː/ prep. around *ile /ˈiːlɛː/ n. darling *ili /ˈiːlɪ/ n. trailer *ilĩ /ˈiːlĩː/ n. hammer *ilu /ˈiːlʊ/ n. military *imba /ˈiːmba/ n. plate *imbanu /ˈiːmbanʊ/ n. mail *imbiletu /ˈiːmbiːˌlɛːʈʊ/ n. inn *imbõ /ˈiːmbõː/ v. relate *imẽ /ˈiːmɛ̃ː/ n. earth *imi /ˈiːmiː/ v. exert *impiwĩmu /ˈiːmpiːˌwĩːmʊ/ v. stumble *impo /ˈiːmpoː/ v. dangle *imu /ˈiːmʊ/ n. shoulder *imunde /ˈiːmʊndɛː/ v. sustain *imunsi /ˈiːmʊnsiː/ adj. great *ina /ˈiːna/ n. paint *ina /ˈiːnaː/ v. mean *inakee /ˈiːnaːˌkɛːɛː/ adj. wet *indã /ˈiːndãː/ adj. only *inde /ˈiːndɛː/ det. those *indẽ /ˈiːndɛ̃ː/ pron. nobody *indo /ˈiːndoː/ v. translate *ine /ˈiːnɛː/ n. urge *infu /ˈiːnfʊ/ n. projection *inga /ˈiːŋa/ n. saddle *inga /ˈiːŋaː/ n. shit *ingasẽtchu /ˈiːŋaˌʂɛ̃ːtʧʊ/ adj. prevalent *inge /ˈiːŋɛː/ n. call *ingetĩ /ˈiːŋɛːʈĩː/ adv. yesterday *ingĩ /ˈiːŋĩː/ v. describe *inĩ /ˈiːnĩː/ n. reign *inso /ˈiːnsoː/ n. seat *insõntãkti /ˈiːnsõːnˌtãːktiː/ n. image *insu /ˈiːnsʊ/ v. regulate *intã /ˈiːntãː/ adj. different *intãmẽ /ˈiːntãːmɛ̃ː/ n. present (gift) *inte /ˈiːntɛː/ v. climb *intẽ /ˈiːntɛ̃ː/ n. jelly *inti /ˈiːntiː/ v. extend *inu /ˈiːnʊ/ v. stress *inunti /ˈiːnʊntiː/ v. sob *ipa /ˈiːpaː/ n. patient *ipe /ˈiːpɛː/ n. peace *ipi /ˈiːpɪ/ v. stab *ipĩ /ˈiːpĩː/ n. class *ipu /ˈiːpʊ/ adj. delicious *isa /ˈiːsaː/ n. literature *ise /ˈiːʂɛː/ n. hatch *iso /ˈiːsoː/ n. shape *ispu /ˈiːspʊ/ n. tour *ita /ˈiːtaː/ n. bone *ita /ˈiːʈaː/ v. congregate *itcha /ˈiːtʧa/ adj. awake *itchõ /ˈiːtʧõː/ n. store *itchu /ˈiːtʧʊ/ n. mall *ite /ˈiːtɛː/ n. resident *ite /ˈiːʈɛː/ n. farm *iti /ˈiːtɪ/ v. exercise *iti /ˈiːʈɪ/ n. deed *itĩ /ˈiːʈĩː/ n. voice *itĩmedzẽ /ˈiːʈĩːˌmɛːʣɛ̃ː/ v. interrupt *itkẽ /ˈiːtkɛ̃ː/ n. wealth *itsẽwĩna /ˈiːtsɛ̃ːˌwĩːnaː/ adj. absurd *itsi /ˈiːtsiː/ n. plaintiff *itsu /ˈiːtsʊ/ v. exclaim *iu /ˈiːʊ/ n. institute *ivo /ˈiːvoː/ n. action *iwi /ˈiːwɪ/ adj. blind *ixẽ /ˈiːxɛ̃ː/ v. straighten *iña /ˈiːɲaː/ v. influence *iñi /ˈiːɲɪ/ n. kitchen *iñĩlĩ /ˈiːɲĩːlĩː/ adj. accurate *iñuksi /ˈiːɲʊksiː/ adj. wary *ĩ /ĩː/ v. think *ji /ʤiː/ adj. current *jia /ˈʤiːa/ v. imagine *jiaktake /ˈʤiːakˌtakɛː/ n. impact *jicha /ˈʤiːʧaː/ n. scout *jidi /ˈʤiːdɪ/ n. boost *jiẽ /ˈʤiːɛ̃ː/ n. gold *jiidana /ˈʤiːiːˌdaːna/ v. combine *jijañĩ /ˈʤiːʤaːɲĩː/ v. defecate *jijẽ /ˈʤiːʤɛ̃ː/ n. head, leader *jilĩbẽxo /ˈʤiːlĩːˌbɛ̃ːxoː/ n. rain *jilĩna /ˈʤiːlĩːna/ adj. conscious *jilu /ˈʤiːlʊ/ v. bless *jimpẽ /ˈʤiːmpɛ̃ː/ adj. sincere *jimpẽchatsu /ˈʤiːmpɛ̃ːˌʧaːtsʊ/ adj. vivid *jimu /ˈʤiːmʊ/ adv. only *jina /ˈʤiːnaː/ n. broom *jinde /ˈʤiːndɛː/ n. calf *jindiñĩ /ˈʤiːndiːɲĩː/ v. descend *jinfa /ˈʤiːnfa/ n. race *jingempe /ˈʤiːŋɛːmpɛː/ v. moan *jintiña /ˈʤiːntiːɲaː/ n. agony *jipimepu /ˈʤiːpɪˌmɛːpʊ/ n. light *jitĩndindi /ˈʤiːtĩːnˌdiːndiː/ n. lightning *jitku /ˈʤiːtkʊ/ v. complicate *jiu /ˈʤiːʊ/ n. prison *jivãbtẽpi /ˈʤiːvãːbˌtɛ̃ːpɪ/ n. embrace *jiwa /ˈʤiːwaː/ n. slack *jixa /ˈʤiːxaː/ n. terror *jixongatsã /ˈʤiːɣoːˌŋaːʦãː/ v. fertilise *jiñe /ˈʤiːɲɛː/ v. increase *jiñee /ˈʤiːɲɛːɛː/ adj. generic *jiñimpõ /ˈʤiːɲɪmpõː/ v. cooperate *jiñĩe /ˈʤiːɲĩːɛː/ n. trial *jĩ /ʤĩː/ v. eat *ka /kaː/ num. first *kache /ˈkaːʧɛː/ n. transplant *kai /ˈkaːiː/ n. dress *kaksõ /ˈkaːksõː/ v. dive *kama /ˈkaːma/ v. detain *kampẽ /ˈkaːmpɛ̃ː/ n. network *kane /ˈkaːnɛː/ n. egg *kange /ˈkaːŋɛː/ adv. nowadays *kansi /ˈkaːnsiː/ n. base *kansõ /ˈkaːnsõː/ n. chaos *kantã /ˈkaːntãː/ n. property *katchẽ /ˈkaːtʧɛ̃ː/ n. slice *katchõ /ˈkaːtʧõː/ n. hay *kate /ˈkaːtɛː/ v. remember *kati /ˈkaːtɪ/ n. summer *katsu /ˈkaːtsʊ/ v. clarify *kavo /ˈkaːvoː/ n. accent *ki /kiː/ n. right *kia /ˈkiːa/ n. proof *kia /ˈkiːa/ n. manager *kia /ˈkiːaː/ n. knowledge *kibẽ /ˈkiːbɛ̃ː/ v. achieve *kibi /ˈkiːbɪ/ n. pork *kiblãnsu /ˈkiːblãːnsʊ/ n. arrival *kiblãnte /ˈkiːblãːntɛː/ n. failure *kibti /ˈkiːbtiː/ n. rate *kichẽ /ˈkiːʧɛ̃ː/ v. access *kicho /ˈkiːʧoː/ v. lick *kidanlumba /ˈkiːdaːˌnlʊmba/ n. rumour *kidãñe /ˈkiːdãːɲɛː/ n. movement *kide /ˈkiːdɛː/ n. play (stage play) *kidoxiwu /ˈkiːdoːˌɣɪwʊ/ n. stuff *kidõdzo /ˈkiːdõːʣoː/ n. development *kie /ˈkiːɛː/ pron. someone *kifame /ˈkiːfaːmɛː/ v. sort *kifãtchõ /ˈkiːfãːtʧõː/ n. spinach *kifente /ˈkiːfɛːntɛː/ n. response *kifonlõndo /ˈkiːfoːˌnlõːndoː/ adj. tense *kii /ˈkiːiː/ n. sun *kiikti /ˈkiːiːktiː/ n. frost *kiina /ˈkiːiːna/ n. painting *kiingĩ /ˈkiːiːŋĩː/ n. description *kiĩ /ˈkiːĩː/ n. thought *kikate /ˈkiːkaːtɛː/ n. memory *kikimpõ /ˈkiːkiːmpõː/ n. identity *kikĩ /ˈkiːkĩː/ n. agriculture *kiksa /ˈkiːksa/ n. hallway *kila /ˈkiːlaː/ n. heritage *kilatitcho /ˈkiːlaˌtɪtʧoː/ n. analysis *kile /ˈkiːlɛː/ v. wear *kili /ˈkiːlɪ/ n. distance *kilitchu /ˈkiːliːtʧʊ/ n. spelling *kilĩ /ˈkiːlĩː/ n. fire *kilombẽ /ˈkiːloːmbɛ̃ː/ n. service *kilonte /ˈkiːloːntɛː/ n. choice *kilu /ˈkiːlʊ/ adj. big *kilwẽnsi /ˈkiːlwɛ̃ːnsiː/ n. decision *kima /ˈkiːma/ v. convict *kima /ˈkiːmaː/ adj. orange *kimanto /ˈkiːmantoː/ n. kindergarten *kimapu /ˈkiːmapʊ/ n. pressure *kimba /ˈkiːmba/ adj. due *kimbẽñemi /ˈkiːmbɛ̃ːˌɲɛːmiː/ n. ditch *kimexi /ˈkiːmɛːɣɪ/ adj. smart *kimẽ /ˈkiːmɛ̃ː/ n. state *kimẽmi /ˈkiːmɛ̃ːmiː/ n. product *kimẽmpu /ˈkiːmɛ̃ːmpʊ/ n. cost *kimẽtsitki /ˈkiːmɛ̃ːtˌsiːtkiː/ n. psychology *kimi /ˈkiːmiː/ adv. tomorrow *kimĩ /ˈkiːmĩː/ n. almond *kimpã /ˈkiːmpãː/ adj. attractive *kimpẽ /ˈkiːmpɛ̃ː/ adj. foreign *kimpi /ˈkiːmpiː/ adj. vibrant *kimpo /ˈkiːmpoː/ v. peel *kimpõ /ˈkiːmpõː/ v. identify *kimpõngĩpi /ˈkiːmpõːˌŋĩːpɪ/ v. sprout *kimu /ˈkiːmʊ/ n. menu *kimumu /ˈkiːmʊmʊ/ n. flock *kina /ˈkiːna/ n. sea *kina /ˈkiːnaː/ prep. before *kindã /ˈkiːndãː/ v. intend *kinde /ˈkiːndɛː/ adj. frequent *kindẽ /ˈkiːndɛ̃ː/ n. hose *kindi /ˈkiːndiː/ n. kettle *kindo /ˈkiːndoː/ v. punish *kine /ˈkiːnɛː/ n. winter *kinfẽ /ˈkiːnfɛ̃ː/ n. plug *kinfi /ˈkiːnfiː/ n. apron *kinfõbungu /ˈkiːnfõːˌbʊŋʊ/ n. peril *kinga /ˈkiːŋa/ v. light *kingãmpu /ˈkiːŋãːmpʊ/ n. reflection *kinge /ˈkiːŋɛː/ adj. viable *kingĩ /ˈkiːŋĩː/ n. blade *kingõmpo /ˈkiːŋõːmpoː/ n. behaviour *kingu /ˈkiːŋʊ/ prep. off *kinibdu /ˈkiːniːbdʊ/ n. flight *kininti /ˈkiːniːntiː/ n. training *kinĩ /ˈkiːnĩː/ v. listen *kinĩtchõktõ /ˈkiːnĩːtˌʧõːktõː/ n. law *kinompi /ˈkiːnoːmpiː/ n. pleasure *kinsẽ /ˈkiːnsɛ̃ː/ n. tag *kinsi /ˈkiːnsiː/ n. force *kinsõ /ˈkiːnsõː/ v. save, rescue *kinsõnsẽ /ˈkiːnsõːnsɛ̃ː/ n. sand *kinsu /ˈkiːnsʊ/ n. knob *kintã /ˈkiːntãː/ v. sew *kintede /ˈkiːntɛːdɛː/ n. liberty *kintẽ /ˈkiːntɛ̃ː/ n. idiot *kinti /ˈkiːntiː/ adj. civilized *kintisa /ˈkiːntiːsaː/ n. feather *kinto /ˈkiːntoː/ v. squash *kintongami /ˈkiːntoːˌŋaːmiː/ v. visit *kinu /ˈkiːnʊ/ n. comedy *kiomẽ /ˈkiːoːmɛ̃ː/ n. settlement *kiotse /ˈkiːoːʦɛː/ n. treatment *kiõ /ˈkiːõː/ adj. peculiar *kiõmu /ˈkiːõːmʊ/ n. hearing *kiõpeti /ˈkiːõːˌpɛːtɪ/ n. division *kiõtcho /ˈkiːõːtʧoː/ v. usher *kipa /ˈkiːpaː/ n. paradigm *kipe /ˈkiːpɛː/ n. umbrella *kipĩ /ˈkiːpĩː/ v. vibrate *kipubẽ /ˈkiːpʊbɛ̃ː/ n. ability *kisẽlĩ /ˈkiːsɛ̃ːlĩː/ n. explanation *kisnangu /ˈkiːsnaŋʊ/ n. defence *kitchijo /ˈkiːtʧiːʤoː/ v. find *kite /ˈkiːʈɛː/ n. appetite *kitẽmbu /ˈkiːtɛ̃ːmbʊ/ n. meeting *kitẽnsu /ˈkiːtɛ̃ːnsʊ/ n. election *kitẽte /ˈkiːtɛ̃ːtɛː/ n. feeling *kiti /ˈkiːtɪ/ n. platter *kitĩ /ˈkiːtĩː/ adv. home *kitĩ /ˈkiːʈĩː/ n. steam *kitkẽ /ˈkiːtkɛ̃ː/ v. pluck *kitkõ /ˈkiːtkõː/ adj. abundant *kitsa /ˈkiːtsa/ n. design *kitsã /ˈkiːʦãː/ v. shiver *kitsẽ /ˈkiːtsɛ̃ː/ n. discount *kitsẽbẽ /ˈkiːʦɛ̃ːbɛ̃ː/ n. destruction *kitsẽbta /ˈkiːʦɛ̃ːbta/ n. agreement *kitsẽndi /ˈkiːʦɛ̃ːndiː/ n. belief *kitso /ˈkiːʦoː/ v. step *kitsõ /ˈkiːtsõː/ n. lecture *kitsuxoflimi /ˈkiːtsʊˌɣoːfliːmiː/ n. opening *kitu /ˈkiːtʊ/ adj. recent *kitu /ˈkiːʈʊ/ n. forest *kiuspẽ /ˈkiːʊspɛ̃ː/ n. argument *kivipa /ˈkiːviːpaː/ n. death *kivo /ˈkiːvoː/ n. diameter *kiwa /ˈkiːwaː/ n. bee *kiwe /ˈkiːwɛː/ interj. okay *kiwi /ˈkiːwɪ/ prep. at *kiwĩ /ˈkiːwĩː/ v. love *kiwõnsõndonga /ˈkiːwõːnˌsõːndoːŋaː/ n. protection *kiwu /ˈkiːwʊ/ n. arena *kixetchẽ /ˈkiːɣɛːtʧɛ̃ː/ n. suggestion *kixẽ /ˈkiːxɛ̃ː/ n. animal *kixẽ /ˈkiːɣɛ̃ː/ v. curl *kixi /ˈkiːɣɪ/ n. uniform *kixo /ˈkiːxoː/ n. oyster *kixwãñi /ˈkiːɣwãːɲɪ/ n. preparation *kiñe /ˈkiːɲɛː/ n. hull *kiñẽnga /ˈkiːɲɛ̃ːŋa/ n. excitement *kiñẽtchẽ /ˈkiːɲɛ̃ːtʧɛ̃ː/ n. loss *kiñẽtchi /ˈkiːɲɛ̃ːtʧiː/ n. growth *kiñi /ˈkiːɲɪ/ v. return, go back *kiñike /ˈkiːɲiːkɛː/ n. discovery *kiñĩ /ˈkiːɲĩː/ n. flood *kiñĩndẽ /ˈkiːɲĩːndɛ̃ː/ n. prestige *kiñu /ˈkiːɲʊ/ n. zoo *kĩ /kĩː/ conj. than *kvã /kvãː/ n. bark (of tree) *kvi /kvɪ/ prep. through *la /la/ v. give *lachate /ˈlaʧaːtɛː/ n. roof *ladi /ˈladɪ/ n. box *laẽmande /ˈlaɛ̃ːˌmandɛː/ n. empathy *lafomenu /ˈlafoːˌmɛːnʊ/ n. foot *laiñi /ˈlaiːɲɪ/ n. cave *laki /ˈlakɪ/ conj. unless *laksimpunga /ˈlaksiːmˌpʊŋa/ adj. fair *laliñatsõ /ˈlalɪˌɲaːtsõː/ adj. thorough *lambẽ /ˈlambɛ̃ː/ n. infant *lambu /ˈlambʊ/ v. strive *lamiejã /ˈlamiːˌɛːʤãː/ adj. rugged *lampezã /ˈlampɛːzãː/ n. collar *lampu /ˈlampʊ/ n. vision *lana /ˈlana/ n. bottom (lowest part) *lana /ˈlanaː/ n. quarter *landãte /ˈlandãːtɛː/ n. economy *lande /ˈlandɛː/ v. manage *lanĩchadẽ /ˈlanĩːˌʧaːdɛ̃ː/ v. meditate *lanĩtaxo /ˈlanĩːˌʈaːxoː/ n. flaw *lanli /ˈlanliː/ adj. petty *lansindente /ˈlansiːnˌdɛːntɛː/ adj. sharp *lansundã /ˈlansʊndãː/ v. distinguish *lansunga /ˈlansʊŋaː/ n. brass *lantã /ˈlantãː/ adj. dubious *lantomba /ˈlantoːmba/ v. laugh *lapu /ˈlapʊ/ adj. hostile *lasã /ˈlasãː/ v. excel *lasẽ /ˈlasɛ̃ː/ v. hurt *latachalu /ˈlataːˌʧaːlʊ/ v. huddle *latchontẽnga /ˈlatʧoːnˌtɛ̃ːŋaː/ n. system *latchõtkẽ /ˈlatʧõːtkɛ̃ː/ v. doom *latchu /ˈlatʧʊ/ n. pupil *lati /ˈlatɪ/ v. bid *latitcho /ˈlatɪtʧoː/ v. analyse *latĩ /ˈlatĩː/ n. officer *latsa /ˈlaʦaː/ v. assume *laventẽ /ˈlavɛːntɛ̃ː/ conj. after *lawa /ˈlawaː/ n. canal *lawaifa /ˈlawaːˌiːfaː/ v. export *lawĩ /ˈlawĩː/ adj. gentle *laxatilĩ /ˈlaxaːˌʈɪlĩː/ v. cut *laxo /ˈlaɣoː/ n. puddle *lazẽñikĩ /ˈlazɛ̃ːˌɲɪkĩː/ adj. naive *lañĩmatku /ˈlaɲĩːˌmatkʊ/ n. picnic *lañĩnundi /ˈlaɲĩːˌnʊndiː/ n. leverage *lañĩwu /ˈlaɲĩːwʊ/ n. wine *li /liː/ n. fog *libdi /ˈliːbdiː/ v. depend *libẽ /ˈliːbɛ̃ː/ v. dismantle *libĩ /ˈliːbĩː/ v. bolster *lichande /ˈliːʧaːndɛː/ adv. least *lidzẽ /ˈliːʣɛ̃ː/ n. goose *lie /ˈliːɛː/ n. thigh *liẽ /ˈliːɛ̃ː/ v. rehearse *lifla /ˈliːfla/ n. boy *lifo /ˈliːfoː/ v. appeal *liku /ˈliːkʊ/ n. dictionary *liliwu /ˈliːlɪwʊ/ adj. clear *lilĩ /ˈliːlĩː/ v. stall *lilu /ˈliːlʊ/ n. yacht *lima /ˈliːma/ adj. notorious *limandi /ˈliːmandiː/ n. dispute *limanto /ˈliːmantoː/ n. turf *limaputĩ /ˈliːmaˌpʊtĩː/ v. comprehend *limbi /ˈliːmbiː/ v. found *lime /ˈliːmɛː/ v. transcend *limẽ /ˈliːmɛ̃ː/ n. ethic *limi /ˈliːmiː/ adv. often *limĩñĩ /ˈliːmĩːɲĩː/ n. mathematics *limpẽ /ˈliːmpɛ̃ː/ v. lurk *limpi /ˈliːmpiː/ adj. beautiful *limpo /ˈliːmpoː/ v. saturate *limu /ˈliːmʊ/ n. tribute *lindãñĩxã /ˈliːndãːˌɲĩːɣãː/ n. apology *linde /ˈliːndɛː/ v. fill *lindenu /ˈliːndɛːnʊ/ n. scrap *lindẽ /ˈliːndɛ̃ː/ n. crate *lindẽmpẽnto /ˈliːndɛ̃ːmˌpɛ̃ːntoː/ n. coffin *lindimpi /ˈliːndiːmpiː/ adv. little *lindindãna /ˈliːndiːnˌdãːnaː/ n. star *lindovãsẽ /ˈliːndoːˌvãːʂɛ̃ː/ n. forecast *line /ˈliːnɛː/ v. perform *linga /ˈliːŋa/ v. verify *linga /ˈliːŋaː/ n. species *linĩ /ˈliːnĩː/ n. rhetoric *linlunto /ˈliːnlʊntoː/ n. liquor *linsẽ /ˈliːnsɛ̃ː/ n. complex *lintã /ˈliːntãː/ v. hint *linte /ˈliːntɛː/ n. theory *lintẽ /ˈliːntɛ̃ː/ adj. select *linti /ˈliːntiː/ adv. anymore *linto /ˈliːntoː/ n. report *linu /ˈliːnʊ/ v. cram *linuu /ˈliːnʊʊ/ n. fruit, seed *lipi /ˈliːpɪ/ n. vampire *lipu /ˈliːpʊ/ n. crater *lisa /ˈliːʂaː/ adj. internal *lisẽ /ˈliːsɛ̃ː/ adj. narrow *lita /ˈliːʈaː/ n. luxury *litchi /ˈliːtʧiː/ n. technology *litchiimẽ /ˈliːtʧiːˌiːmɛ̃ː/ v. bond *litcho /ˈliːtʧoː/ n. bureaucrat *litchu /ˈliːtʧʊ/ v. spell *lite /ˈliːtɛː/ v. grip *litetchi /ˈliːtɛːtʧiː/ n. size *liti /ˈliːtɪ/ adj. useful *lititsõ /ˈliːtɪtsõː/ n. nutrition *litkõpa /ˈliːtkõːpaː/ n. slogan *litsi /ˈliːtsiː/ adj. nice *litsonfẽ /ˈliːʦoːnfɛ̃ː/ v. accept *liundi /ˈliːʊndiː/ v. shout *liwe /ˈliːwɛː/ v. evoke *liwi /ˈliːwɪ/ n. lace *liwimento /ˈliːwɪˌmɛːntoː/ n. accident *liwingata /ˈliːwɪˌŋaʈaː/ n. squirrel *liwinuzã /ˈliːwɪˌnʊzãː/ v. amuse *liwu /ˈliːwʊ/ v. inspect *lixa /ˈliːɣaː/ n. lamb *lixanti /ˈliːɣaːntiː/ n. compartment *lixe /ˈliːxɛː/ v. comprise *lixe /ˈliːɣɛː/ v. prevent *liñapada /ˈliːɲaːˌpaːdaː/ v. involve *liñiu /ˈliːɲɪʊ/ n. coffee *liñĩ /ˈliːɲĩː/ n. stake *lĩ /lĩː/ v. be (age) *lo /loː/ adj. high, loud *loa /ˈloːa/ n. landlord *loba /ˈloːbaː/ n. wardrobe *lobda /ˈloːbda/ v. pace *lobe /ˈloːbɛː/ n. friend *lobẽ /ˈloːbɛ̃ː/ n. crack *lobĩ /ˈloːbĩː/ adv. allegedly *lobtẽ /ˈloːbtɛ̃ː/ n. arrow *lobtõ /ˈloːbtõː/ prep. beside *lodi /ˈloːdɪ/ n. teenager *loe /ˈloːɛː/ n. record *lofe /ˈloːfɛː/ n. card *loke /ˈloːkɛː/ n. glasses *loki /ˈloːkɪ/ v. adapt *loksẽ /ˈloːksɛ̃ː/ n. space (outer) *loksi /ˈloːksiː/ v. wink *loku /ˈloːkʊ/ adj. chronic *lola /ˈloːlaː/ v. check *lole /ˈloːlɛː/ n. snack *lolu /ˈloːlʊ/ v. stroll *loma /ˈloːma/ n. costume *lomba /ˈloːmba/ n. bean *lombẽ /ˈloːmbɛ̃ː/ v. serve *lompẽ /ˈloːmpɛ̃ː/ n. chord *lompo /ˈloːmpoː/ n. dish *lompõ /ˈloːmpõː/ n. adversary *lona /ˈloːna/ v. advertise *londã /ˈloːndãː/ v. applaud *londe /ˈloːndɛː/ n. book *londẽ /ˈloːndɛ̃ː/ n. nurse *lone /ˈloːnɛː/ n. grandfather *lonfu /ˈloːnfʊ/ n. choir *longa /ˈloːŋaː/ n. ash *longi /ˈloːŋɪ/ n. source *longu /ˈloːŋʊ/ n. bucket *lonĩ /ˈloːnĩː/ v. learn *lonsẽ /ˈloːnsɛ̃ː/ n. track *lonsi /ˈloːnsiː/ n. wall *lonso /ˈloːnsoː/ n. topic *lonsõ /ˈloːnsõː/ n. kid *lonte /ˈloːntɛː/ v. choose *lontẽ /ˈloːntɛ̃ː/ n. emphasis *lonti /ˈloːntiː/ n. receipt *lonto /ˈloːntoː/ v. turn *lonu /ˈloːnʊ/ n. academy *lopi /ˈloːpɪ/ n. crab *lopĩ /ˈloːpĩː/ n. team *lopu /ˈloːpʊ/ n. manner *losa /ˈloːsaː/ adj. right (correct) *losa /ˈloːʂaː/ v. fight *lose /ˈloːsɛː/ v. prosecute *lose /ˈloːʂɛː/ adj. normal *losẽ /ˈloːʂɛ̃ː/ pron. each *lota /ˈloːtaː/ pron. everything *lota /ˈloːʈaː/ n. frenzy *lotcha /ˈloːtʧa/ v. encourage *lotchẽ /ˈloːtʧɛ̃ː/ v. float *lotchõ /ˈloːtʧõː/ n. trip *lotĩ /ˈloːtĩː/ v. sigh *lotka /ˈloːtka/ n. belt *lotsa /ˈloːʦaː/ v. shatter *lotsã /ˈloːʦãː/ n. leader *lowa /ˈloːwaː/ n. boyfriend, girlfriend *lowe /ˈloːwɛː/ adv. hardly *lowi /ˈloːwɪ/ v. seem *loxa /ˈloːɣaː/ adj. curious *loxe /ˈloːxɛː/ v. leak *loxi /ˈloːɣɪ/ adj. sour *loñi /ˈloːɲɪ/ n. environment *loñĩ /ˈloːɲĩː/ n. surge *loñu /ˈloːɲʊ/ adj. light (weight), easy *lwa /lwaː/ conj. if *lwe /lwɛː/ pron. to them *lwẽ /lwɛ̃ː/ n. idea *lwẽ /lwɛ̃ː/ pron. they *lwẽa /ˈlwɛ̃ːa/ prep. within *lwẽba /ˈlwɛ̃ːbaː/ v. count *lwẽbdõ /ˈlwɛ̃ːbdõː/ n. strap *lwẽbta /ˈlwɛ̃ːbta/ v. catch *lwẽcha /ˈlwɛ̃ːʧaː/ v. kill *lwẽche /ˈlwɛ̃ːʧɛː/ prep. near *lwẽchẽbenti /ˈlwɛ̃ːʧɛ̃ːˌbɛːntiː/ v. direct *lwẽde /ˈlwɛ̃ːdɛː/ n. experience *lwẽe /ˈlwɛ̃ːɛː/ adv. when *lwẽfẽ /ˈlwɛ̃ːfɛ̃ː/ adj. exempt *lwẽfli /ˈlwɛ̃ːfliː/ n. activity *lwẽjẽ /ˈlwɛ̃ːʤɛ̃ː/ n. rear *lwẽkibti /ˈlwɛ̃ːkɪbtiː/ n. future *lwẽkitu /ˈlwɛ̃ːkiːtʊ/ adv. recently *lwẽkĩ /ˈlwɛ̃ːkĩː/ n. music *lwẽksõndã /ˈlwɛ̃ːksõːndãː/ v. win *lwẽkta /ˈlwɛ̃ːkta/ n. disaster *lwẽku /ˈlwɛ̃ːkʊ/ n. brick *lwẽla /ˈlwɛ̃ːlaː/ n. temper *lwẽli /ˈlwɛ̃ːlɪ/ n. foundation *lwẽliliwu /ˈlwɛ̃ːliːˌlɪwʊ/ adv. clearly *lwẽlĩ /ˈlwɛ̃ːlĩː/ n. ramp *lwẽlwẽme /ˈlwɛ̃ːlwɛ̃ːmɛː/ adv. quickly *lwẽma /ˈlwɛ̃ːmaː/ n. vacation *lwẽmauntã /ˈlwɛ̃ːmaˌʊntãː/ n. napkin *lwẽmbi /ˈlwɛ̃ːmbiː/ adj. fertile *lwẽmbimpõ /ˈlwɛ̃ːmbiːmpõː/ n. lesbian *lwẽmbu /ˈlwɛ̃ːmbʊ/ v. spray *lwẽme /ˈlwɛ̃ːmɛː/ adj. quick *lwẽmi /ˈlwɛ̃ːmiː/ adv. maybe *lwẽmĩ /ˈlwɛ̃ːmĩː/ n. carriage *lwẽmpã /ˈlwɛ̃ːmpãː/ n. pin *lwẽmpẽ /ˈlwɛ̃ːmpɛ̃ː/ v. blast *lwẽmpo /ˈlwɛ̃ːmpoː/ adj. shiny *lwẽmu /ˈlwɛ̃ːmʊ/ adj. renowned *lwẽna /ˈlwɛ̃ːna/ n. student *lwẽna /ˈlwɛ̃ːnaː/ v. damage *lwẽndã /ˈlwɛ̃ːndãː/ adv. rather *lwẽndãxe /ˈlwɛ̃ːndãːxɛː/ n. cellar *lwẽnde /ˈlwɛ̃ːndɛː/ prep. toward *lwẽndenga /ˈlwɛ̃ːndɛːŋa/ n. proliferation *lwẽndẽ /ˈlwɛ̃ːndɛ̃ː/ adv. somehow *lwẽndẽntina /ˈlwɛ̃ːndɛ̃ːnˌtiːna/ n. baby *lwẽndi /ˈlwɛ̃ːndiː/ n. memo *lwẽndo /ˈlwɛ̃ːndoː/ adj. awesome *lwẽndodate /ˈlwɛ̃ːndoːˌdaːʈɛː/ n. film *lwẽne /ˈlwɛ̃ːnɛː/ num. third *lwẽneka /ˈlwɛ̃ːnɛːkaː/ adj. green *lwẽnga /ˈlwɛ̃ːŋa/ v. trick *lwẽnge /ˈlwɛ̃ːŋɛː/ adj. nervous *lwẽngĩ /ˈlwɛ̃ːŋĩː/ conj. even *lwẽngĩndonĩ /ˈlwɛ̃ːŋĩːnˌdoːnĩː/ v. brag *lwẽngu /ˈlwɛ̃ːŋʊ/ adv. up *lwẽnotsẽ /ˈlwɛ̃ːnoːtsɛ̃ː/ adv. simply *lwẽnsi /ˈlwɛ̃ːnsiː/ v. decide *lwẽnso /ˈlwɛ̃ːnsoː/ n. maze *lwẽnsõ /ˈlwɛ̃ːnsõː/ v. stay, remain *lwẽnsu /ˈlwɛ̃ːnsʊ/ n. monopoly *lwẽntã /ˈlwɛ̃ːntãː/ v. receive *lwẽntẽ /ˈlwɛ̃ːntɛ̃ː/ n. expression *lwẽnti /ˈlwɛ̃ːntiː/ n. god *lwẽnto /ˈlwɛ̃ːntoː/ v. correlate *lwẽnu /ˈlwɛ̃ːnʊ/ n. necklace *lwẽo /ˈlwɛ̃ːoː/ n. column *lwẽõ /ˈlwɛ̃ːõː/ n. robe *lwẽpa /ˈlwɛ̃ːpaː/ n. night *lwẽpi /ˈlwɛ̃ːpɪ/ n. residue *lwẽpĩ /ˈlwɛ̃ːpĩː/ n. spell (of magic) *lwẽpu /ˈlwɛ̃ːpʊ/ n. premise *lwẽsã /ˈlwɛ̃ːsãː/ v. perceive *lwẽsẽ /ˈlwɛ̃ːʂɛ̃ː/ n. backup *lwẽta /ˈlwɛ̃ːʈaː/ adj. noble *lwẽtchẽ /ˈlwɛ̃ːtʧɛ̃ː/ adj. reasonable *lwẽtchi /ˈlwɛ̃ːtʧiː/ n. instrument *lwẽtcho /ˈlwɛ̃ːtʧoː/ v. chant *lwẽtchõ /ˈlwɛ̃ːtʧõː/ n. clerk *lwẽte /ˈlwɛ̃ːʈɛː/ n. dew *lwẽtẽxo /ˈlwɛ̃ːtɛ̃ːɣoː/ adv. suddenly *lwẽti /ˈlwɛ̃ːtɪ/ n. atom *lwẽti /ˈlwɛ̃ːʈɪ/ adj. wonderful *lwẽtĩ /ˈlwɛ̃ːʈĩː/ n. pact *lwẽtkõndẽ /ˈlwɛ̃ːtkõːndɛ̃ː/ v. refuse *lwẽtsẽ /ˈlwɛ̃ːʦɛ̃ː/ adv. merely *lwẽtsimi /ˈlwɛ̃ːtsiːmiː/ n. dirt *lwẽtsu /ˈlwɛ̃ːtsʊ/ n. champagne *lwẽtu /ˈlwɛ̃ːtʊ/ n. basin *lwẽu /ˈlwɛ̃ːʊ/ prep. worth *lwẽvã /ˈlwɛ̃ːvãː/ adj. sticky *lwẽvẽtsẽlĩ /ˈlwɛ̃ːvɛ̃ːtˌsɛ̃ːlĩː/ n. soup *lwẽvo /ˈlwɛ̃ːvoː/ n. camel *lwẽwa /ˈlwɛ̃ːwaː/ n. fox *lwẽwe /ˈlwɛ̃ːwɛː/ adj. coherent *lwẽwĩ /ˈlwɛ̃ːwĩː/ prep. against *lwẽxa /ˈlwɛ̃ːɣaː/ v. manufacture *lwẽxã /ˈlwɛ̃ːxãː/ n. oil *lwẽxi /ˈlwɛ̃ːɣiː/ v. contaminate *lwẽzã /ˈlwɛ̃ːzãː/ num. zero *lwẽña /ˈlwɛ̃ːɲaː/ n. snow *lwẽñe /ˈlwɛ̃ːɲɛː/ n. analogy *lwẽñu /ˈlwɛ̃ːɲʊ/ n. pride *lwĩ /lwĩː/ pron. them *ma /maː/ prep. after *me /mɛː/ art. no *meba /ˈmɛːbaː/ n. palm (of hand) *mebẽ /ˈmɛːbɛ̃ː/ v. crunch *mee /ˈmɛːɛː/ n. meal *meẽma /ˈmɛːɛ̃ːma/ adj. offensive *mefẽ /ˈmɛːfɛ̃ː/ n. uncle *mei /ˈmɛːiː/ n. success *meĩ /ˈmɛːĩː/ adj. pensive *mejã /ˈmɛːʤãː/ v. reconcile *mekĩ /ˈmɛːkĩː/ n. habitat *meksu /ˈmɛːksʊ/ n. canoe *meku /ˈmɛːkʊ/ n. shrimp *mela /ˈmɛːlaː/ n. pillow *mele /ˈmɛːlɛː/ n. sign *meli /ˈmɛːlɪ/ n. term *melĩ /ˈmɛːlĩː/ n. half *melu /ˈmɛːlʊ/ v. wade *mema /ˈmɛːmaː/ n. distinction *membi /ˈmɛːmbiː/ n. wit *memẽ /ˈmɛːmɛ̃ː/ v. reply *memi /ˈmɛːmiː/ adj. portable *mempã /ˈmɛːmpãː/ n. resource *mempi /ˈmɛːmpiː/ n. partner *mempõ /ˈmɛːmpõː/ n. voucher *memu /ˈmɛːmʊ/ v. foster *mena /ˈmɛːna/ adj. daunting *mendo /ˈmɛːndoː/ adj. gorgeous *menga /ˈmɛːŋa/ v. continue *mengu /ˈmɛːŋʊ/ n. shirt *menlõ /ˈmɛːnlõː/ n. mouth *menoe /ˈmɛːnoːɛː/ adj. early *mensẽ /ˈmɛːnsɛ̃ː/ n. orbit *menso /ˈmɛːnsoː/ n. dune *mensõ /ˈmɛːnsõː/ n. stool *mentã /ˈmɛːntãː/ n. elevation *mente /ˈmɛːntɛː/ n. servant *mentẽ /ˈmɛːntɛ̃ː/ adj. particular *meotkõ /ˈmɛːoːtkõː/ adj. careful *meõ /ˈmɛːõː/ adj. purple *mepe /ˈmɛːpɛː/ n. claw *mepu /ˈmɛːpʊ/ n. weather *mesboñu /ˈmɛːsboːɲʊ/ adj. final *metchi /ˈmɛːtʧiː/ n. gum *metcho /ˈmɛːtʧoː/ n. custom *metchõ /ˈmɛːtʧõː/ n. ice *metchu /ˈmɛːtʧʊ/ adv. etcetera *meti /ˈmɛːʈɪ/ n. snake *metĩ /ˈmɛːtĩː/ n. bureaucracy *metku /ˈmɛːtkʊ/ n. others *metsẽksõ /ˈmɛːʦɛ̃ːksõː/ adj. broken *metsi /ˈmɛːtsiː/ prep. from *metsõ /ˈmɛːtsõː/ n. field *metu /ˈmɛːʈʊ/ n. highlight *meve /ˈmɛːvɛː/ n. show *mevinte /ˈmɛːviːntɛː/ adj. forgetful *mewe /ˈmɛːwɛː/ det. another *mewĩ /ˈmɛːwĩː/ n. couch, sofa *mewu /ˈmɛːwʊ/ v. speak *mexã /ˈmɛːxãː/ v. stare *mexẽ /ˈmɛːɣɛ̃ː/ n. arch *mexi /ˈmɛːɣiː/ adj. alternate *meñi /ˈmɛːɲɪ/ adj. ugly *meñĩ /ˈmɛːɲĩː/ adj. close *meñu /ˈmɛːɲʊ/ n. river, stream *mẽ /mɛ̃ː/ pron. you *mẽ /mɛ̃ː/ pron. you *mẽ /mɛ̃ː/ v. start, begin *mẽba /ˈmɛ̃ːbaː/ n. coal *mẽbdẽ /ˈmɛ̃ːbdɛ̃ː/ adj. sound *mẽbdõ /ˈmɛ̃ːbdõː/ adj. blonde *mẽbdu /ˈmɛ̃ːbdʊ/ n. material *mẽbẽ /ˈmɛ̃ːbɛ̃ː/ n. propaganda *mẽbtẽ /ˈmɛ̃ːbtɛ̃ː/ n. adventure *mẽbti /ˈmɛ̃ːbtiː/ adj. extinct *mẽbtõmanto /ˈmɛ̃ːbtõːˌmantoː/ n. unity *mẽchã /ˈmɛ̃ːʧãː/ v. devise *mẽchẽ /ˈmɛ̃ːʧɛ̃ː/ n. word *mẽda /ˈmɛ̃ːdaː/ n. hook *mẽdi /ˈmɛ̃ːdɪ/ n. prejudice *mẽe /ˈmɛ̃ːɛː/ interj. goodbye *mẽẽ /ˈmɛ̃ːɛ̃ː/ n. use *mẽfe /ˈmɛ̃ːfɛː/ n. keeper *mẽfẽ /ˈmɛ̃ːfɛ̃ː/ n. impression *mẽflu /ˈmɛ̃ːflʊ/ v. amend *mẽfoxo /ˈmɛ̃ːfoːɣoː/ n. dot *mẽjenti /ˈmɛ̃ːʤɛːntiː/ n. repetition *mẽka /ˈmɛ̃ːkaː/ n. marketing *mẽksẽ /ˈmɛ̃ːksɛ̃ː/ v. put *mẽkta /ˈmɛ̃ːkta/ n. luggage *mẽktẽ /ˈmɛ̃ːktɛ̃ː/ prep. such *mẽkti /ˈmɛ̃ːktiː/ adj. spontaneous *mẽku /ˈmɛ̃ːkʊ/ n. hub *mẽla /ˈmɛ̃ːlaː/ n. boat *mẽli /ˈmɛ̃ːlɪ/ v. exacerbate *mẽlĩ /ˈmɛ̃ːlĩː/ n. emotion *mẽlu /ˈmɛ̃ːlʊ/ n. cynic *mẽma /ˈmɛ̃ːma/ v. sell *mẽmbi /ˈmɛ̃ːmbiː/ n. bed *mẽmbõ /ˈmɛ̃ːmbõː/ adj. general *mẽme /ˈmɛ̃ːmɛː/ n. deputy *mẽmemẽ /ˈmɛ̃ːmɛːmɛ̃ː/ adv. today *mẽmẽ /ˈmɛ̃ːmɛ̃ː/ prep. instead *mẽmi /ˈmɛ̃ːmiː/ v. produce *mẽmpã /ˈmɛ̃ːmpãː/ n. year *mẽmpẽ /ˈmɛ̃ːmpɛ̃ː/ adj. funny *mẽmpi /ˈmɛ̃ːmpiː/ n. bow (weapon) *mẽmpiñe /ˈmɛ̃ːmpiːɲɛː/ n. chick (girl) *mẽmpo /ˈmɛ̃ːmpoː/ v. refine *mẽmpõ /ˈmɛ̃ːmpõː/ n. mattress *mẽmpu /ˈmɛ̃ːmpʊ/ v. spend *mẽmu /ˈmɛ̃ːmʊ/ n. afternoon *mẽna /ˈmɛ̃ːna/ v. situate *mẽna /ˈmɛ̃ːnaː/ adj. popular *mẽndã /ˈmɛ̃ːndãː/ n. tourist *mẽnde /ˈmɛ̃ːndɛː/ adj. automatic *mẽndẽfẽfã /ˈmɛ̃ːndɛ̃ːˌfɛ̃ːfãː/ n. moisture *mẽndindẽngu /ˈmɛ̃ːndiːnˌdɛ̃ːŋʊ/ n. loser *mẽndo /ˈmɛ̃ːndoː/ pron. one *mẽndoñilu /ˈmɛ̃ːndoːˌɲɪlʊ/ v. fire *mẽne /ˈmɛ̃ːnɛː/ n. horn *mẽnga /ˈmɛ̃ːŋa/ v. teach *mẽnga /ˈmɛ̃ːŋaː/ v. raise *mẽnge /ˈmɛ̃ːŋɛː/ n. surplus *mẽngento /ˈmɛ̃ːŋɛːntoː/ v. probe *mẽnĩ /ˈmɛ̃ːnĩː/ n. crusade *mẽnĩksẽ /ˈmɛ̃ːnĩːksɛ̃ː/ v. release *mẽnsẽ /ˈmɛ̃ːnsɛ̃ː/ adj. late *mẽnsẽbii /ˈmɛ̃ːnsɛ̃ːˌbɪiː/ adv. behind *mẽnsi /ˈmɛ̃ːnsiː/ v. leap *mẽntã /ˈmɛ̃ːntãː/ n. scene *mẽnte /ˈmɛ̃ːntɛː/ v. sneeze *mẽntẽ /ˈmɛ̃ːntɛ̃ː/ n. trade *mẽntẽspula /ˈmɛ̃ːntɛ̃ːsˌpʊlaː/ n. creek *mẽnti /ˈmɛ̃ːntiː/ n. education *mẽnto /ˈmɛ̃ːntoː/ n. oxygen *mẽntonti /ˈmɛ̃ːntoːntiː/ n. town *mẽntoñi /ˈmɛ̃ːntoːɲɪ/ n. arm, wing *mẽnu /ˈmɛ̃ːnʊ/ n. leaf *mẽo /ˈmɛ̃ːoː/ v. manifest *mẽpa /ˈmɛ̃ːpaː/ adj. federal *mẽpe /ˈmɛ̃ːpɛː/ v. shine *mẽpi /ˈmɛ̃ːpɪ/ n. band *mẽpĩ /ˈmɛ̃ːpĩː/ adj. apparent *mẽpu /ˈmɛ̃ːpʊ/ n. batch *mẽse /ˈmɛ̃ːʂɛː/ adj. pregnant *mẽspu /ˈmɛ̃ːspʊ/ n. trauma *mẽta /ˈmɛ̃ːtaː/ n. integrity *mẽta /ˈmɛ̃ːʈaː/ v. dominate *mẽtchẽ /ˈmɛ̃ːtʧɛ̃ː/ v. disturb *mẽtchowu /ˈmɛ̃ːtʧoːwʊ/ adj. simultaneous *mẽtchõ /ˈmɛ̃ːtʧõː/ n. backpack *mẽti /ˈmɛ̃ːtɪ/ v. set *mẽtĩ /ˈmɛ̃ːtĩː/ n. circus *mẽtĩ /ˈmɛ̃ːʈĩː/ adj. reverse *mẽtĩxã /ˈmɛ̃ːʈĩːxãː/ n. poultry *mẽtka /ˈmɛ̃ːtka/ n. avenue *mẽtkẽ /ˈmɛ̃ːtkɛ̃ː/ n. wire *mẽtki /ˈmɛ̃ːtkiː/ v. dial *mẽtsi /ˈmɛ̃ːtsiː/ n. daughter *mẽtso /ˈmɛ̃ːʦoː/ v. aim *mẽtsõ /ˈmɛ̃ːtsõː/ v. assemble *mẽtu /ˈmɛ̃ːʈʊ/ v. leave *mẽu /ˈmɛ̃ːʊ/ v. support *mẽwa /ˈmɛ̃ːwaː/ n. line *mẽwe /ˈmɛ̃ːwɛː/ n. hero *mẽwĩ /ˈmɛ̃ːwĩː/ adj. passive *mẽwu /ˈmɛ̃ːwʊ/ v. kidnap *mẽxa /ˈmɛ̃ːxaː/ n. market *mẽxa /ˈmɛ̃ːɣaː/ n. diaper *mẽxe /ˈmɛ̃ːxɛː/ v. search *mẽxe /ˈmɛ̃ːɣɛː/ v. polish *mẽxo /ˈmɛ̃ːɣoː/ n. goal *mẽña /ˈmɛ̃ːɲaː/ n. valley *mẽñalemba /ˈmɛ̃ːɲaːˌlɛːmba/ v. stain *mẽñe /ˈmɛ̃ːɲɛː/ n. bulk *mẽñi /ˈmɛ̃ːɲɪ/ v. would *mẽñĩ /ˈmɛ̃ːɲĩː/ v. drift *mẽñu /ˈmɛ̃ːɲʊ/ n. section *mẽñunde /ˈmɛ̃ːɲʊndɛː/ adj. red *mĩ /mĩː/ pron. to you *mu /mʊ/ v. want *mua /ˈmʊa/ v. drain *muba /ˈmʊbaː/ n. lottery *muchãbdu /ˈmʊʧãːbdʊ/ v. discourage *muchẽtuna /ˈmʊʧɛ̃ːˌtʊnaː/ v. jump *mudanapa /ˈmʊdaːˌnapaː/ n. terrace *mudẽffuli /ˈmʊdɛ̃ːfˌfʊlɪ/ v. simmer *mudze /ˈmʊʣɛː/ n. astronomy *muffõchã /ˈmʊffõːʧãː/ n. tenant *muflu /ˈmʊflʊ/ n. circulation *mui /ˈmʊiː/ v. favour *mukĩ /ˈmʊkĩː/ n. shooting star *muktime /ˈmʊktiːmɛː/ n. toddler *muku /ˈmʊkʊ/ n. lower class *mula /ˈmʊlaː/ n. buttocks *muli /ˈmʊlɪ/ n. attribute *muma /ˈmʊma/ n. text *mumẽ /ˈmʊmɛ̃ː/ n. sequence *mumiñu /ˈmʊmiːɲʊ/ v. peek *mumpãmpã /ˈmʊmpãːmpãː/ adj. competent *mumpi /ˈmʊmpiː/ v. appreciate *mumpu /ˈmʊmpʊ/ n. fan *mumu /ˈmʊmʊ/ adj. temporary *muna /ˈmʊna/ v. add *muna /ˈmʊnaː/ v. rally *munañae /ˈmʊnaːˌɲaːɛː/ n. cotton *mundã /ˈmʊndãː/ n. drought *mundẽ /ˈmʊndɛ̃ː/ adj. reluctant *mundẽmbinfu /ˈmʊndɛ̃ːmˌbiːnfʊ/ n. tree, wood *munditido /ˈmʊndiːˌtɪdoː/ n. tree *mundo /ˈmʊndoː/ n. pastry *mune /ˈmʊnɛː/ n. colour *munga /ˈmʊŋa/ v. sit *munga /ˈmʊŋaː/ v. afford *mungĩtchampi /ˈmʊŋĩːtˌʧampiː/ v. burst *mungu /ˈmʊŋʊ/ n. fossil *munsi /ˈmʊnsiː/ n. veil *munte /ˈmʊntɛː/ n. target *muntẽ /ˈmʊntɛ̃ː/ v. render *muntẽxadi /ˈmʊntɛ̃ːˌxaːdɪ/ v. grind *munto /ˈmʊntoː/ v. decorate *muntodzãa /ˈmʊntoːˌʣãːa/ n. demographic *munu /ˈmʊnʊ/ adj. young *mupa /ˈmʊpaː/ adv. just *mupina /ˈmʊpɪna/ n. premiere *mupipajã /ˈmʊpɪˌpaːʤãː/ n. official *mupĩ /ˈmʊpĩː/ adv. already *mupu /ˈmʊpʊ/ n. lip *musẽ /ˈmʊsɛ̃ː/ n. colony *mutchu /ˈmʊtʧʊ/ v. lay *muti /ˈmʊtɪ/ adj. formal *mutipĩñe /ˈmʊtɪˌpĩːɲɛː/ n. bully *mutĩ /ˈmʊtĩː/ v. neglect *mutsõ /ˈmʊtsõː/ n. brochure *mutu /ˈmʊtʊ/ adj. excellent *mutu /ˈmʊʈʊ/ adj. other *muwi /ˈmʊwɪ/ v. accuse *muxẽ /ˈmʊxɛ̃ː/ n. click *muxẽ /ˈmʊɣɛ̃ː/ v. slash *muximbõ /ˈmʊɣiːmbõː/ v. snap *muxo /ˈmʊxoː/ n. ant *muxo /ˈmʊɣoː/ n. pasture *muñawuma /ˈmʊɲaːˌwʊma/ n. gravity *muñi /ˈmʊɲɪ/ v. rattle *na /na/ v. have *na /naː/ adj. important *nabababĩ /ˈnabaːˌbaːbĩː/ v. debate *nachospubtẽ /ˈnaʧoːsˌpʊbtɛ̃ː/ n. tribunal *nadinsuna /ˈnadɪnˌsʊnaː/ n. sweetheart *nadzã /ˈnaːʣãː/ n. custody *nafa /ˈnafaː/ n. nose *nafenga /ˈnafɛːŋa/ adj. live *naffu /ˈnaffʊ/ v. gear *najẽ /ˈnaʤɛ̃ː/ n. chapel *najo /ˈnaːʤoː/ v. devastate *naka /ˈnakaː/ v. inquire *nakangati /ˈnakaːˌŋaːtɪ/ n. triangle *naki /ˈnakɪ/ v. sink *nakie /ˈnakɪɛː/ n. relationship *nakĩtudo /ˈnakĩːˌʈʊdoː/ n. commission *nale /ˈnalɛː/ v. wind *nalika /ˈnalɪkaː/ n. authority *nalixe /ˈnalɪɣɛː/ n. gossip *nalĩ /ˈnaːlĩː/ v. envision *nama /ˈnama/ v. swallow *nama /ˈnamaː/ v. gasp *nama /ˈnaːma/ adj. triple *nambaspõ /ˈnambaspõː/ n. purpose *name /ˈnamɛː/ v. gamble *nami /ˈnamiː/ v. bust *namu /ˈnamʊ/ adj. sturdy *namuli /ˈnamʊlɪ/ n. rebel *nana /ˈnana/ n. tunnel *nana /ˈnanaː/ n. harbour *nana /ˈnaːna/ v. compare *nande /ˈnandɛː/ v. acquire *nanfõnsulĩ /ˈnanfõːnˌsʊlĩː/ v. wake *nanfu /ˈnanfʊ/ n. bar (pub) *nanga /ˈnaŋaː/ n. eye *nangalidĩ /ˈnaŋaˌlɪdĩː/ n. array *nangĩmpẽksõ /ˈnaŋĩːmˌpɛ̃ːksõː/ v. plan *nangudza /ˈnaŋʊʣaː/ v. shudder *nanli /ˈnaːnliː/ n. stain *nansõ /ˈnansõː/ n. nation *nantã /ˈnantãː/ n. advertisement *nante /ˈnantɛː/ n. rhythm *nantenlẽ /ˈnantɛːnlɛ̃ː/ n. coral *nantibtixã /ˈnantiːbˌtiːxãː/ n. milk *nanu /ˈnanʊ/ n. vein *napa /ˈnapaː/ n. interview *nape /ˈnapɛː/ n. smoke *napĩ /ˈnapĩː/ n. embryo *napu /ˈnapʊ/ n. charge *nasãmĩ /ˈnasãːmĩː/ n. census *naso /ˈnasoː/ adj. interior *nata /ˈnataː/ n. foam *nata /ˈnaʈaː/ n. saw *natantãlĩ /ˈnaʈaːnˌtãːlĩː/ n. courtesy *natcho /ˈnaːtʧoː/ adj. tangible *natchõ /ˈnatʧõː/ n. basket *nate /ˈnaːʈɛː/ adv. forever *natĩ /ˈnatĩː/ adj. armed *natĩnti /ˈnatĩːntiː/ n. skill *natku /ˈnaːtkʊ/ adj. aggressive *natsẽ /ˈnatsɛ̃ː/ n. amateur *nau /ˈnaʊ/ v. twist *navẽ /ˈnavɛ̃ː/ n. flesh *nawe /ˈnawɛː/ n. pistol *nawe /ˈnaːwɛː/ adj. ready *nawĩ /ˈnawĩː/ n. rodent *nawĩnunfa /ˈnawĩːˌnʊnfa/ n. examine *nañe /ˈnaɲɛː/ n. claim *nañi /ˈnaɲɪ/ v. expose *nañĩ /ˈnaːɲĩː/ n. venom *nga /ŋa/ pron. him/her/it *ngã /ŋãː/ adv. how *ngãa /ˈŋãːa/ n. ancestor, forefather *ngãbtẽ /ˈŋãːbtɛ̃ː/ adj. clever *ngãchẽ /ˈŋãːʧɛ̃ː/ n. father *ngãde /ˈŋãːdɛː/ n. gauge *ngãe /ˈŋãːɛː/ n. hat *ngãfa /ˈŋãːfaː/ n. lot *ngãffa /ˈŋãːffa/ v. manipulate *ngãfo /ˈŋãːfoː/ n. sickness *ngãke /ˈŋãːkɛː/ adv. enough *ngãki /ˈŋãːkɪ/ adv. better *ngãkĩ /ˈŋãːkĩː/ v. graze *ngãktu /ˈŋãːktʊ/ det. more *ngãku /ˈŋãːkʊ/ v. deteriorate *ngãla /ˈŋãːlaː/ adj. domestic *ngãli /ˈŋãːlɪ/ adj. polar *ngãmbẽ /ˈŋãːmbɛ̃ː/ v. split *ngãmẽ /ˈŋãːmɛ̃ː/ v. owe *ngãmi /ˈŋãːmiː/ n. link *ngãmĩ /ˈŋãːmĩː/ n. range *ngãmpẽ /ˈŋãːmpɛ̃ː/ v. chuckle *ngãmpi /ˈŋãːmpiː/ n. camera *ngãmpo /ˈŋãːmpoː/ v. stretch *ngãmpu /ˈŋãːmpʊ/ v. reflect *ngãmu /ˈŋãːmʊ/ n. soul *ngãna /ˈŋãːna/ n. raid *ngãna /ˈŋãːnaː/ v. invent *ngãnde /ˈŋãːndɛː/ adv. soon *ngãndi /ˈŋãːndiː/ v. assign *ngãne /ˈŋãːnɛː/ n. orgasm *ngãnga /ˈŋãːŋa/ adj. patient *ngãnge /ˈŋãːŋɛː/ n. rise *ngãngĩ /ˈŋãːŋĩː/ num. billion *ngãngu /ˈŋãːŋʊ/ v. nap *ngãnsõ /ˈŋãːnsõː/ v. graduate *ngãntã /ˈŋãːntãː/ v. activate *ngãnte /ˈŋãːntɛː/ adj. strong *ngãntẽ /ˈŋãːntɛ̃ː/ v. dissolve *ngãnti /ˈŋãːntiː/ pron. none *ngãnto /ˈŋãːntoː/ adj. real *ngãpa /ˈŋãːpaː/ n. sphere *ngãpi /ˈŋãːpɪ/ num. hundred *ngãpu /ˈŋãːpʊ/ v. accomplish *ngãsã /ˈŋãːsãː/ v. lure *ngãspẽ /ˈŋãːspɛ̃ː/ v. help *ngãspi /ˈŋãːspiː/ n. tool *ngãtchẽ /ˈŋãːtʧɛ̃ː/ n. grace *ngãtchu /ˈŋãːtʧʊ/ v. replicate *ngãte /ˈŋãːʈɛː/ adv. formerly *ngãti /ˈŋãːtɪ/ n. schedule *ngãtĩ /ˈŋãːtĩː/ n. lipstick *ngãtĩ /ˈŋãːʈĩː/ n. order *ngãtsa /ˈŋãːʦaː/ n. editor *ngãtsõ /ˈŋãːtsõː/ n. reservoir *ngãtu /ˈŋãːʈʊ/ n. flake *ngãu /ˈŋãːʊ/ n. universe *ngãwa /ˈŋãːwaː/ n. fool *ngãwe /ˈŋãːwɛː/ n. stripe *ngãwĩ /ˈŋãːwĩː/ n. nickname *ngãwu /ˈŋãːwʊ/ n. wallet *ngãxã /ˈŋãːxãː/ v. vary *ngãña /ˈŋãːɲaː/ n. fur *ngãñi /ˈŋãːɲɪ/ n. sketch *ngãñu /ˈŋãːɲʊ/ v. fascinate *nge /ŋɛː/ v. use *ngea /ˈŋɛːa/ n. lever *ngebda /ˈŋɛːbda/ adj. overseas *ngebdi /ˈŋɛːbdiː/ n. object *ngebi /ˈŋɛːbɪ/ v. confess *ngebta /ˈŋɛːbta/ v. judge *ngebtẽ /ˈŋɛːbtɛ̃ː/ adj. warm *ngeda /ˈŋɛːdaː/ n. tension *ngee /ˈŋɛːɛː/ adj. fuzzy *ngeẽ /ˈŋɛːɛ̃ː/ n. bastard *ngeffõ /ˈŋɛːffõː/ adj. mid *ngei /ˈŋɛːiː/ adj. whole *ngeka /ˈŋɛːkaː/ v. design *ngeke /ˈŋɛːkɛː/ n. trophy *ngeki /ˈŋɛːkɪ/ adv. together *ngeksẽ /ˈŋɛːksɛ̃ː/ v. nurture *ngektẽ /ˈŋɛːktɛ̃ː/ n. swamp *ngeli /ˈŋɛːlɪ/ v. tilt *ngelĩ /ˈŋɛːlĩː/ n. ensemble *ngema /ˈŋɛːmaː/ v. cover *ngemba /ˈŋɛːmba/ n. key *ngembõ /ˈŋɛːmbõː/ prep. into *ngemẽ /ˈŋɛːmɛ̃ː/ n. woman, wife *ngemi /ˈŋɛːmiː/ v. blow *ngempã /ˈŋɛːmpãː/ adj. mere *ngempe /ˈŋɛːmpɛː/ adj. mature *ngempẽ /ˈŋɛːmpɛ̃ː/ n. nerve *ngempo /ˈŋɛːmpoː/ n. person *ngemu /ˈŋɛːmʊ/ v. ache *ngena /ˈŋɛːnaː/ n. souvenir *ngendã /ˈŋɛːndãː/ n. massacre *ngendẽ /ˈŋɛːndɛ̃ː/ conj. except *ngendi /ˈŋɛːndiː/ adv. certainly *ngendo /ˈŋɛːndoː/ adv. away *ngene /ˈŋɛːnɛː/ n. flu *ngenfẽ /ˈŋɛːnfɛ̃ː/ v. should *ngenga /ˈŋɛːŋa/ v. liberate *ngenga /ˈŋɛːŋaː/ n. constellation *ngengĩ /ˈŋɛːŋĩː/ n. surgery *ngenĩ /ˈŋɛːnĩː/ n. dairy *ngensẽ /ˈŋɛːnsɛ̃ː/ n. fork *ngensi /ˈŋɛːnsiː/ n. pottery *ngensõ /ˈŋɛːnsõː/ n. scope *ngentã /ˈŋɛːntãː/ n. mass *ngente /ˈŋɛːntɛː/ v. disappoint *ngenti /ˈŋɛːntiː/ n. family *ngento /ˈŋɛːntoː/ n. arc *ngeo /ˈŋɛːoː/ v. face *ngepi /ˈŋɛːpɪ/ n. spider *ngepĩ /ˈŋɛːpĩː/ adj. fine *ngesã /ˈŋɛːsãː/ v. tread *ngeso /ˈŋɛːʂoː/ n. greed *ngetchi /ˈŋɛːtʧiː/ n. prospect *ngetchõ /ˈŋɛːtʧõː/ n. sample *ngete /ˈŋɛːʈɛː/ n. navy *ngeti /ˈŋɛːʈɪ/ n. feast *ngetkẽ /ˈŋɛːtkɛ̃ː/ v. regret *ngetku /ˈŋɛːtkʊ/ v. cough *ngetsa /ˈŋɛːtsa/ v. invade *ngetsẽ /ˈŋɛːtsɛ̃ː/ v. pardon *ngetsẽ /ˈŋɛːʦɛ̃ː/ adj. amazing *ngewa /ˈŋɛːwaː/ n. maid *ngewu /ˈŋɛːwʊ/ v. smell (emit odour) *ngexa /ˈŋɛːɣaː/ n. wool *ngexe /ˈŋɛːɣɛː/ n. demise *ngexẽ /ˈŋɛːɣɛ̃ː/ n. perfume *ngeñĩ /ˈŋɛːɲĩː/ n. disposition *ngi /ŋɪ/ adj. past *ngĩ /ŋĩː/ pron. to him/her/it *ngõantẽbta /ˈŋõːanˌtɛ̃ːbta/ v. plug *ngõba /ˈŋõːbaː/ adj. bleak *ngõbi /ˈŋõːbɪ/ v. wave (salutation) *ngõchã /ˈŋõːʧãː/ v. hurry *ngõdi /ˈŋõːdɪ/ n. dwarf *ngõẽ /ˈŋõːɛ̃ː/ det. few *ngõẽtsãndi /ˈŋõːɛ̃ːˌʦãːndiː/ adj. bald *ngõfãtchõ /ˈŋõːfãːtʧõː/ n. candy *ngõje /ˈŋõːʤɛː/ n. home *ngõka /ˈŋõːkaː/ adj. alone *ngõke /ˈŋõːkɛː/ n. shed *ngõki /ˈŋõːkɪ/ v. evaporate *ngõkĩ /ˈŋõːkĩː/ n. linguistics *ngõkĩmpu /ˈŋõːkĩːmpʊ/ n. bead *ngõkĩõnsi /ˈŋõːkĩːˌõːnsiː/ n. diner *ngõksu /ˈŋõːksʊ/ n. bat (club) *ngõle /ˈŋõːlɛː/ n. game *ngõlĩwina /ˈŋõːlĩːˌwɪna/ v. tease *ngõme /ˈŋõːmɛː/ v. tolerate *ngõmẽ /ˈŋõːmɛ̃ː/ v. permit *ngõmpã /ˈŋõːmpãː/ n. flow *ngõmpẽñĩmpã /ˈŋõːmpɛ̃ːˌɲĩːmpãː/ n. bark *ngõmpo /ˈŋõːmpoː/ v. behave (act) *ngõmpõ /ˈŋõːmpõː/ adj. compatible *ngõmu /ˈŋõːmʊ/ adv. on *ngõnde /ˈŋõːndɛː/ n. posture *ngõndẽ /ˈŋõːndɛ̃ː/ v. make *ngõndo /ˈŋõːndoː/ v. collaborate *ngõne /ˈŋõːnɛː/ adj. fortunate *ngõnfõ /ˈŋõːnfõː/ n. clinic *ngõnga /ˈŋõːŋa/ v. escape *ngõnge /ˈŋõːŋɛː/ adv. quite *ngõngu /ˈŋõːŋʊ/ v. marry *ngõnĩbatu /ˈŋõːnĩːˌbaːʈʊ/ adj. optical *ngõnsẽ /ˈŋõːnsɛ̃ː/ n. mold *ngõnsi /ˈŋõːnsiː/ v. bounce *ngõnso /ˈŋõːnsoː/ v. tremble *ngõnsu /ˈŋõːnsʊ/ n. fringe *ngõntẽ /ˈŋõːntɛ̃ː/ n. vine *ngõntẽledji /ˈŋõːntɛ̃ːˌlɛːdʤiː/ v. earn *ngõntimi /ˈŋõːntiːmiː/ n. repertoire *ngõnto /ˈŋõːntoː/ n. tire *ngõpa /ˈŋõːpaː/ n. bitch *ngõso /ˈŋõːʂoː/ n. stomach *ngõtchinde /ˈŋõːtʧiːndɛː/ n. evil *ngõte /ˈŋõːʈɛː/ n. wage *ngõtkabẽda /ˈŋõːtkaˌbɛ̃ːdaː/ v. inject *ngõtkẽ /ˈŋõːtkɛ̃ː/ n. benefit *ngõtkõna /ˈŋõːtkõːnaː/ n. licence *ngõtsẽ /ˈŋõːʦɛ̃ː/ n. cracker *ngõtso /ˈŋõːʦoː/ n. paradox *ngõtu /ˈŋõːtʊ/ det. most *ngõtu /ˈŋõːʈʊ/ n. patent *ngõwu /ˈŋõːwʊ/ adv. off *ngõxa /ˈŋõːɣaː/ adj. luxury *ngõzẽ /ˈŋõːzɛ̃ː/ n. junk *ngõña /ˈŋõːɲaː/ n. rubbish *ngõñe /ˈŋõːɲɛː/ n. earthquake *ngõñĩ /ˈŋõːɲĩː/ v. throw *ngu /ŋʊ/ adj. social *ngu /ŋʊ/ pron. he/she/it *nguatchẽ /ˈŋʊatʧɛ̃ː/ n. impeachment *nguba /ˈŋʊbaː/ n. kink (sharp twist) *ngubdẽndodi /ˈŋʊbdɛ̃ːnˌdoːdɪ/ v. complete *ngubdu /ˈŋʊbdʊ/ adv. furthermore *ngubĩwĩtu /ˈŋʊbĩːˌwĩːtʊ/ v. prop *ngubtẽ /ˈŋʊbtɛ̃ː/ n. morale *ngubtu /ˈŋʊbtʊ/ v. glide *ngucha /ˈŋʊʧaː/ n. saint *nguche /ˈŋʊʧɛː/ n. bunker *ngudẽ /ˈŋʊdɛ̃ː/ v. glare *ngudo /ˈŋʊdoː/ n. cabbage *ngudza /ˈŋʊʣaː/ n. petition *nguẽ /ˈŋʊɛ̃ː/ n. group *ngufẽ /ˈŋʊfɛ̃ː/ n. effort *ngui /ˈŋʊiː/ n. artery *nguja /ˈŋʊʤaː/ av. resist *nguje /ˈŋʊʤɛː/ n. leisure *nguke /ˈŋʊkɛː/ adj. hot, hot (attractive) *nguki /ˈŋʊkɪ/ adv. okay *nguksa /ˈŋʊksa/ num. three *nguksu /ˈŋʊksʊ/ n. skin *ngula /ˈŋʊlaː/ n. dusk *nguli /ˈŋʊlɪ/ n. whore *ngulu /ˈŋʊlʊ/ n. sale *nguluzãnga /ˈŋʊlʊˌzãːŋa/ n. quality *nguma /ˈŋʊma/ n. culture *ngumbẽ /ˈŋʊmbɛ̃ː/ v. heal *ngumbu /ˈŋʊmbʊ/ n. garbage, trash *ngume /ˈŋʊmɛː/ v. fold *ngumi /ˈŋʊmiː/ n. magic *ngumpãne /ˈŋʊmpãːnɛː/ adv. nationwide *ngumpãngungĩ /ˈŋʊmpãːˌŋʊŋĩː/ v. practise *ngumpẽ /ˈŋʊmpɛ̃ː/ n. patriot *ngumpi /ˈŋʊmpiː/ adj. vacant *ngumu /ˈŋʊmʊ/ det. own *ngumue /ˈŋʊmʊɛː/ n. fence *nguna /ˈŋʊna/ n. piece *ngundã /ˈŋʊndãː/ adv. really *ngundãbe /ˈŋʊndãːbɛː/ v. enforce *ngunde /ˈŋʊndɛː/ n. sermon *ngune /ˈŋʊnɛː/ n. pot *ngunge /ˈŋʊŋɛː/ n. velvet *ngungĩntongu /ˈŋʊŋĩːnˌtoːŋʊ/ n. reception (of office or hotel) *ngungĩnu /ˈŋʊŋĩːnʊ/ n. cheese *ngungu /ˈŋʊŋʊ/ v. infect *ngunĩ /ˈŋʊnĩː/ n. spa *ngunsõñĩngĩ /ˈŋʊnsõːˌɲĩːŋĩː/ adj. scared, afraid *nguntãxafẽ /ˈŋʊntãːˌɣaːfɛ̃ː/ n. calcium *nguntẽ /ˈŋʊntɛ̃ː/ adj. complex *nguntẽwĩñi /ˈŋʊntɛ̃ːˌwĩːɲɪ/ n. scar *ngunti /ˈŋʊntiː/ n. spur *ngunto /ˈŋʊntoː/ n. bra *nguõ /ˈŋʊõː/ n. veteran *ngupi /ˈŋʊpɪ/ v. overlook *nguse /ˈŋʊʂɛː/ n. elk *ngutambambẽ /ˈŋʊʈaːmˌbambɛ̃ː/ n. girl *ngutcha /ˈŋʊtʧa/ n. planet *ngutchi /ˈŋʊtʧiː/ n. arsenal *ngutchu /ˈŋʊtʧʊ/ n. committee *ngute /ˈŋʊtɛː/ n. spectrum *ngute /ˈŋʊʈɛː/ n. trigger *nguti /ˈŋʊtɪ/ adj. medium *ngutĩ /ˈŋʊtĩː/ adj. fast *ngutĩfa /ˈŋʊtĩːfaː/ v. evacuate *ngutkana /ˈŋʊtkanaː/ v. hail *ngutki /ˈŋʊtkiː/ adj. grey *ngutkõñanga /ˈŋʊtkõːˌɲaːŋa/ n. slab *ngutsẽ /ˈŋʊtsɛ̃ː/ v. deal *ngutsi /ˈŋʊtsiː/ adj. consistent *ngutsu /ˈŋʊtsʊ/ n. ritual *nguwa /ˈŋʊwaː/ v. nominate *nguwi /ˈŋʊwɪ/ v. work *nguwu /ˈŋʊwʊ/ n. galaxy *nguxẽfãfo /ˈŋʊxɛ̃ːˌfãːfoː/ n. diamond *nguxodzã /ˈŋʊxoːʣãː/ n. charcoal *nguñe /ˈŋʊɲɛː/ n. mammal *nguñi /ˈŋʊɲɪ/ n. skeptic *nguñiwi /ˈŋʊɲɪwɪ/ v. hold *nguñĩ /ˈŋʊɲĩː/ v. whine *ni /niː/ n. board *ni /nɪ/ prep. on *niba /ˈniːbaː/ v. tick *nibda /ˈniːbda/ n. soldier *nibdu /ˈniːbdʊ/ v. fly *nibẽ /ˈniːbɛ̃ː/ n. wife *nibi /ˈniːbɪ/ n. eagle *nibĩ /ˈniːbĩː/ n. dragon *nibta /ˈniːbta/ n. cushion *nibtẽ /ˈniːbtɛ̃ː/ n. plague *nicho /ˈniːʧoː/ v. hum *nide /ˈniːdɛː/ adj. nasty *nidi /ˈniːdɪ/ v. instruct *nidze /ˈniːʣɛː/ v. mark *nie /ˈniːɛː/ n. trap *niẽ /ˈniːɛ̃ː/ v. reserve *nife /ˈniːfɛː/ n. frame *nifo /ˈniːfoː/ prep. concerning *nika /ˈniːkaː/ n. flash *nike /ˈniːkɛː/ adv. instead *niki /ˈniːkɪ/ n. lens *nikĩ /ˈniːkĩː/ v. camp *niksẽ /ˈniːksɛ̃ː/ n. accommodation *niksõ /ˈniːksõː/ adv. once *niksu /ˈniːksʊ/ n. cathedral *niku /ˈniːkʊ/ v. startle *nilĩ /ˈniːlĩː/ n. tablet *nima /ˈniːma/ n. event *nima /ˈniːmaː/ v. dodge *nime /ˈniːmɛː/ n. dam *nimẽ /ˈniːmɛ̃ː/ prep. away *nimi /ˈniːmiː/ adj. mobile *nimĩ /ˈniːmĩː/ v. distract *nimpã /ˈniːmpãː/ num. ten *nimpẽ /ˈniːmpɛ̃ː/ v. arrange *nimpi /ˈniːmpiː/ v. roar *nimpo /ˈniːmpoː/ n. urine *nimpu /ˈniːmpʊ/ n. delegate *nimu /ˈniːmʊ/ n. chin *nina /ˈniːnaː/ n. dealer *ninandili /ˈniːnanˌdiːlɪ/ n. syrup *nindã /ˈniːndãː/ n. prose *ninde /ˈniːndɛː/ adj. cute *nindẽ /ˈniːndɛ̃ː/ n. hag (old woman) *nindi /ˈniːndiː/ n. husband *nindiwĩ /ˈniːndiːwĩː/ v. supervise *nindo /ˈniːndoː/ n. cousin *nine /ˈniːnɛː/ n. challenge *ninfõ /ˈniːnfõː/ v. shock *ninfõtchuna /ˈniːnfõːtˌʧʊnaː/ adj. pretty *ninga /ˈniːŋa/ n. border *ninge /ˈniːŋɛː/ n. letter *ningĩ /ˈniːŋĩː/ n. process *ningu /ˈniːŋʊ/ n. administration *ninĩ /ˈniːnĩː/ v. insist *ninso /ˈniːnsoː/ n. coast, rib *ninsõ /ˈniːnsõː/ n. vanilla *nintã /ˈniːntãː/ prep. per *nintãku /ˈniːntãːkʊ/ v. bang *nintãpĩ /ˈniːntãːpĩː/ n. rail *ninte /ˈniːntɛː/ n. glove *nintẽ /ˈniːntɛ̃ː/ n. crime *ninti /ˈniːntiː/ n. train *ninto /ˈniːntoː/ v. write *nintodẽ /ˈniːntoːdɛ̃ː/ n. degree *ninu /ˈniːnʊ/ n. faculty *niõmbẽnsõ /ˈniːõːmˌbɛ̃ːnsõː/ v. hang *nipe /ˈniːpɛː/ adj. absent *nipi /ˈniːpɪ/ v. discriminate *nipĩ /ˈniːpĩː/ n. specimen *nisa /ˈniːʂaː/ n. brow *nisã /ˈniːsãː/ n. embargo *nise /ˈniːsɛː/ adj. straight *niso /ˈniːsoː/ n. buffalo *niso /ˈniːʂoː/ n. horse *nitcha /ˈniːtʧa/ v. behave (well) *nitchanaksẽ /ˈniːtʧaˌnaːksɛ̃ː/ v. rotate *nitchẽ /ˈniːtʧɛ̃ː/ n. torso *nitchi /ˈniːtʧiː/ n. fuel *nitchu /ˈniːtʧʊ/ n. capacity *nite /ˈniːʈɛː/ n. control *niti /ˈniːʈɪ/ n. ethnicity *nitkau /ˈniːtkaʊ/ v. hit *nitkõla /ˈniːtkõːlaː/ v. massage *nitsẽ /ˈniːtsɛ̃ː/ v. reduce *nitso /ˈniːʦoː/ n. ass *nitu /ˈniːʈʊ/ n. realm *niu /ˈniːʊ/ v. defy *niwi /ˈniːwɪ/ n. credential *niwu /ˈniːwʊ/ v. be (located) *nixã /ˈniːxãː/ v. tie *nixe /ˈniːxɛː/ adj. approximate *nixe /ˈniːɣɛː/ v. dart *nixẽ /ˈniːxɛ̃ː/ n. corpse *niximpẽwi /ˈniːɣɪmˌpɛ̃ːwɪ/ n. lesson *nize /ˈniːzɛː/ n. mine *niñi /ˈniːɲɪ/ n. belly (stomach area) *niñinĩ /ˈniːɲɪnĩː/ n. grid *niñu /ˈniːɲʊ/ v. refer *nĩ /nĩː/ v. go *no /noː/ v. will *nobdõ /ˈnoːbdõː/ adj. moral *nobẽ /ˈnoːbɛ̃ː/ adj. cheap *nobi /ˈnoːbɪ/ n. suburb *nodju /ˈnoːdʤʊ/ n. dash *noe /ˈnoːɛː/ n. morning *noẽ /ˈnoːɛ̃ː/ n. stall *nofã /ˈnoːfãː/ n. bush *nojo /ˈnoːʤoː/ n. ink *noke /ˈnoːkɛː/ v. multiply *noki /ˈnoːkɪ/ v. monitor *nokĩ /ˈnoːkĩː/ prep. among *nokta /ˈnoːkta/ n. history *nola /ˈnoːlaː/ n. direction *nolĩ /ˈnoːlĩː/ v. blame *nolu /ˈnoːlʊ/ n. north *noma /ˈnoːma/ v. spread *nomba /ˈnoːmba/ adj. spare *nome /ˈnoːmɛː/ adv. either *nomẽ /ˈnoːmɛ̃ː/ n. school *nompe /ˈnoːmpɛː/ n. public *nompẽ /ˈnoːmpɛ̃ː/ n. information *nompi /ˈnoːmpiː/ v. please *nompo /ˈnoːmpoː/ n. origin *nompõ /ˈnoːmpõː/ n. butter *nomu /ˈnoːmʊ/ n. wish *nona /ˈnoːna/ n. role *nona /ˈnoːnaː/ v. show *nonde /ˈnoːndɛː/ adj. angry *nondẽ /ˈnoːndɛ̃ː/ n. shame *none /ˈnoːnɛː/ n. copper *nonge /ˈnoːŋɛː/ v. intervene *nongĩ /ˈnoːŋĩː/ n. tongue *nonlõ /ˈnoːnlõː/ conj. whether *nonsẽ /ˈnoːnsɛ̃ː/ n. diplomacy *nonsi /ˈnoːnsiː/ v. desert *nonso /ˈnoːnsoː/ n. stick (of tree) *nontã /ˈnoːntãː/ n. war *nontẽ /ˈnoːntɛ̃ː/ n. plane *nonti /ˈnoːntiː/ v. confuse *nonto /ˈnoːntoː/ v. donate *nonu /ˈnoːnʊ/ v. cure *nope /ˈnoːpɛː/ v. curse *nopi /ˈnoːpɪ/ v. pronounce *nopu /ˈnoːpʊ/ adj. new *nosã /ˈnoːʂãː/ adj. superb *noso /ˈnoːsoː/ prep. throughout *nospẽ /ˈnoːspɛ̃ː/ n. blouse *nota /ˈnoːtaː/ v. differ *notchẽ /ˈnoːtʧɛ̃ː/ n. prophet *notchi /ˈnoːtʧiː/ adv. almost *notcho /ˈnoːtʧoː/ n. venue *notchõ /ˈnoːtʧõː/ n. container *notchu /ˈnoːtʧʊ/ v. commute *note /ˈnoːtɛː/ n. week *noti /ˈnoːtɪ/ v. endorse *notku /ˈnoːtkʊ/ n. excerpt *notse /ˈnoːʦɛː/ n. channel (of water) *notsẽ /ˈnoːtsɛ̃ː/ adj. simple *notsẽ /ˈnoːʦɛ̃ː/ n. honour *notsu /ˈnoːtsʊ/ adj. best *nowa /ˈnoːwaː/ adj. overwhelming *nowĩ /ˈnoːwĩː/ adv. usually *noxe /ˈnoːɣɛː/ n. structure *noxẽ /ˈnoːɣɛ̃ː/ n. vest *noxi /ˈnoːɣɪ/ v. reform *noxo /ˈnoːɣoː/ n. marsh *noña /ˈnoːɲaː/ n. margin *noñẽkidaffõ /ˈnoːɲɛ̃ːˌkɪdaːffõː/ n. mansion *noñi /ˈnoːɲɪ/ n. metal *noñu /ˈnoːɲʊ/ n. mob *o /oː/ v. could *obe /ˈoːbɛː/ n. station *obẽ /ˈoːbɛ̃ː/ v. respect *obi /ˈoːbɪ/ v. forge *obĩ /ˈoːbĩː/ v. enrich *obta /ˈoːbta/ n. filter *obtõ /ˈoːbtõː/ n. noon *obtu /ˈoːbtʊ/ n. canvas *odo /ˈoːdoː/ pron. who *oe /ˈoːɛː/ interj. welcome *ofẽ /ˈoːfɛ̃ː/ v. exaggerate *ofla /ˈoːfla/ n. divorce *ofli /ˈoːfliː/ n. rule *ofo /ˈoːfoː/ v. run *oka /ˈoːkaː/ n. speed *oki /ˈoːkɪ/ v. govern *okta /ˈoːkta/ n. sky; adv. up *oku /ˈoːkʊ/ v. deploy *ola /ˈoːlaː/ prep. out *ole /ˈoːlɛː/ v. lie *oli /ˈoːlɪ/ v. mix *olu /ˈoːlʊ/ adj. jealous *oma /ˈoːma/ adj. hybrid *omẽ /ˈoːmɛ̃ː/ v. settle (land) *omi /ˈoːmiː/ v. astonish *ompi /ˈoːmpiː/ n. concrete *ompo /ˈoːmpoː/ adj. primitive *ompu /ˈoːmpʊ/ v. answer *ona /ˈoːnaː/ v. cater *ondã /ˈoːndãː/ n. island *onde /ˈoːndɛː/ n. hand, wrist *ondẽ /ˈoːndɛ̃ː/ n. remains *ondi /ˈoːndiː/ n. form *one /ˈoːnɛː/ n. mound *onfi /ˈoːnfiː/ v. request *onfõ /ˈoːnfõː/ n. funeral *onga /ˈoːŋa/ n. article *onga /ˈoːŋaː/ n. shrub *onge /ˈoːŋɛː/ n. precinct *ongĩ /ˈoːŋĩː/ n. carrot *onsẽ /ˈoːnsɛ̃ː/ pron. something *onsi /ˈoːnsiː/ adj. stable *onsõ /ˈoːnsõː/ n. span *ontã /ˈoːntãː/ n. circle *ontẽ /ˈoːntɛ̃ː/ n. look (appearance) *onto /ˈoːntoː/ v. embark *onu /ˈoːnʊ/ v. speculate *opi /ˈoːpɪ/ n. metropolis *opu /ˈoːpʊ/ n. tomb *osa /ˈoːʂaː/ v. conquer *ota /ˈoːtaː/ adj. elusive *otcho /ˈoːtʧoː/ v. accumulate *otchu /ˈoːtʧʊ/ n. pest *ote /ˈoːtɛː/ det. much *ote /ˈoːʈɛː/ adj. imaginary *oti /ˈoːʈɪ/ v. gather *otĩ /ˈoːtĩː/ v. replace *otkẽ /ˈoːtkɛ̃ː/ n. semester *otkõ /ˈoːtkõː/ v. care *otse /ˈoːʦɛː/ v. treat *otsẽ /ˈoːʦɛ̃ː/ n. lion *otsi /ˈoːtsiː/ v. steal *otso /ˈoːʦoː/ n. comment *ou /ˈoːʊ/ adj. desperate *ovo /ˈoːvoː/ v. exploit *owa /ˈoːwaː/ adj. corrupt *owi /ˈoːwɪ/ v. entail *owĩ /ˈoːwĩː/ v. like *oxe /ˈoːxɛː/ n. branch *oñe /ˈoːɲɛː/ n. sewage *oñi /ˈoːɲɪ/ n. pedal *oñĩ /ˈoːɲĩː/ v. complain *oñu /ˈoːɲʊ/ n. tide *õbakĩnu /ˈõːbaːˌkĩːnʊ/ v. deduce *õbĩ /ˈõːbĩː/ n. affection *õbtatkõngu /ˈõːbtatˌkõːŋʊ/ n. parlour *õbtõ /ˈõːbtõː/ v. dub *õe /ˈõːɛː/ v. deter *õisangĩ /ˈõːiːˌsaːŋĩː/ v. pave *õjãnti /ˈõːʤãːntiː/ v. paralyse *õjẽ /ˈõːʤɛ̃ː/ n. hoof *õki /ˈõːkɪ/ v. fit *õkimu /ˈõːkɪmʊ/ adv. less *õksume /ˈõːksʊmɛː/ v. review *õle /ˈõːlɛː/ v. abandon *õma /ˈõːma/ det. less *õmaksi /ˈõːmaksiː/ n. master *õmaleme /ˈõːmaˌlɛːmɛː/ adj. benign *õmangebĩ /ˈõːmaˌŋɛːbĩː/ n. middle class *õmbu /ˈõːmbʊ/ v. save (put aside) *õmẽ /ˈõːmɛ̃ː/ v. stun *õmi /ˈõːmiː/ n. ferry *õmitchu /ˈõːmiːtʧʊ/ c. albeit *õmpã /ˈõːmpãː/ n. guide *õmpãngaksa /ˈõːmpãːˌŋaksa/ v. walk *õmpo /ˈõːmpoː/ n. amount *õmu /ˈõːmʊ/ v. hear *õndã /ˈõːndãː/ n. cow *õndãne /ˈõːndãːnɛː/ adj. crude *õndẽ /ˈõːndɛ̃ː/ adj. effective *õne /ˈõːnɛː/ v. deny *õnge /ˈõːŋɛː/ adj. proud *õngĩi /ˈõːŋĩːiː/ v. oppress *õnso /ˈõːnsoː/ n. hole, ditch *õnsu /ˈõːnsʊ/ n. beverage *õntãngu /ˈõːntãːŋʊ/ v. inhibit *õnte /ˈõːntɛː/ n. cigarette *õntenga /ˈõːntɛːŋa/ v. haggle *õntẽ /ˈõːntɛ̃ː/ n. footpath, sidewalk *õnto /ˈõːntoː/ n. misery *õpeti /ˈõːpɛːtɪ/ v. divide *õpĩ /ˈõːpĩː/ prep. during *õpĩngĩ /ˈõːpĩːŋĩː/ n. stay *õsẽ /ˈõːsɛ̃ː/ adv. aside *õtchi /ˈõːtʧiː/ adj. electoral *õtchõ /ˈõːtʧõː/ v. aspire *õte /ˈõːtɛː/ n. curve *õtĩntexi /ˈõːʈĩːnˌtɛːɣɪ/ v. breed *õtsotchẽ /ˈõːʦoːtʧɛ̃ː/ v. whistle *õtutilu /ˈõːʈʊˌtɪlʊ/ n. piano *õu /ˈõːʊ/ v. slide *õwamiksa /ˈõːwaːˌmiːksa/ n. fiction *õwĩnte /ˈõːwĩːntɛː/ n. peninsula *õxã /ˈõːɣãː/ v. talk *õña /ˈõːɲaː/ n. genocide *õñe /ˈõːɲɛː/ v. encompass *õñuchẽ /ˈõːɲʊʧɛ̃ː/ n. descendant *õñunde /ˈõːɲʊndɛː/ prep. below *pe /pɛː/ n. room (of house) *pebi /ˈpɛːbɪ/ adj. last (previous) *pebĩ /ˈpɛːbĩː/ v. murder *pebtu /ˈpɛːbtʊ/ n. oasis *pedĩ /ˈpɛːdĩː/ n. cab *pefe /ˈpɛːfɛː/ n. beetle *pejo /ˈpɛːʤoː/ n. pipe *pema /ˈpɛːmaː/ adj. marital *pembẽ /ˈpɛːmbɛ̃ː/ n. trench *pembu /ˈpɛːmbʊ/ adv. again *peme /ˈpɛːmɛː/ v. name *pemi /ˈpɛːmiː/ n. race (ethnicity) *pempẽ /ˈpɛːmpɛ̃ː/ n. sword *pempi /ˈpɛːmpiː/ n. decade *pempo /ˈpɛːmpoː/ v. confront *pempõ /ˈpɛːmpõː/ v. disrupt *pempu /ˈpɛːmpʊ/ n. alumnus *pena /ˈpɛːna/ n. capsule *pena /ˈpɛːnaː/ adj. vulgar *pende /ˈpɛːndɛː/ n. cult *pendẽ /ˈpɛːndɛ̃ː/ v. curb *pendi /ˈpɛːndiː/ adj. aroused (sexually) *pene /ˈpɛːnɛː/ n. organisation *penga /ˈpɛːŋa/ v. call *penga /ˈpɛːŋaː/ v. base *penge /ˈpɛːŋɛː/ v. realise *pengĩ /ˈpɛːŋĩː/ adj. comic *pensẽ /ˈpɛːnsɛ̃ː/ v. recite *pensi /ˈpɛːnsiː/ n. recognition *penso /ˈpɛːnsoː/ n. language *pensõ /ˈpɛːnsõː/ n. beak *pente /ˈpɛːntɛː/ n. statistic *pentẽ /ˈpɛːntɛ̃ː/ pron. nothing *penti /ˈpɛːntiː/ n. icon *pento /ˈpɛːntoː/ n. poem *penu /ˈpɛːnʊ/ n. moss *peso /ˈpɛːʂoː/ v. recruit *pespu /ˈpɛːspʊ/ v. charm *peta /ˈpɛːtaː/ n. con *petchẽ /ˈpɛːtʧɛ̃ː/ n. delight *petcho /ˈpɛːtʧoː/ conj. although *petku /ˈpɛːtkʊ/ v. animate *petsa /ˈpɛːtsa/ n. logo *petsẽ /ˈpɛːtsɛ̃ː/ v. stroke *petsẽ /ˈpɛːʦɛ̃ː/ v. prescribe *petsu /ˈpɛːtsʊ/ v. swing *petu /ˈpɛːʈʊ/ n. wound *peu /ˈpɛːʊ/ n. suitcase *pewi /ˈpɛːwɪ/ n. resort *pewĩ /ˈpɛːwĩː/ n. stage *pewu /ˈpɛːwʊ/ n. compost *pexo /ˈpɛːɣoː/ n. number *peñi /ˈpɛːɲɪ/ n. tower *pu /pʊ/ n. way *pu bi /pʊ bɪ/ pron. ours *pu lwẽ /pʊ lwɛ̃ː/ pron. theirs *pu mẽ /pʊ mɛ̃ː/ pron. yours *pu ngu /pʊ ŋʊ/ pron. his/hers/its *pu tsu /pʊ tsʊ/ pron. mine *pu xe /pʊ ɣɛː/ pron. yours (pl.) *pua /ˈpʊa/ v. allocate *puãngĩ /ˈpʊãːŋĩː/ n. truth *puba /ˈpʊbaː/ n. root *pubansu /ˈpʊbansʊ/ n. anxiety *pube /ˈpʊbɛː/ n. ally *pubẽ /ˈpʊbɛ̃ː/ adj. able *pubĩ /ˈpʊbĩː/ n. magnet *pubtu /ˈpʊbtʊ/ v. induce *pucha /ˈpʊʧaː/ conj. rather *puchã /ˈpʊʧãː/ n. appliance *puchãku /ˈpʊʧãːkʊ/ v. indulge *puchãnsuẽ /ˈpʊʧãːnˌsʊɛ̃ː/ n. memoir *pudãna /ˈpʊdãːnaː/ n. violence *pudwõwu /ˈpʊdwõːwʊ/ n. length *pudzã /ˈpʊʣãː/ n. gem *pudze /ˈpʊʣɛː/ v. buy *pue /ˈpʊɛː/ n. ray *puẽwi /ˈpʊɛ̃ːwɪ/ n. darkness *puintã /ˈpʊiːntãː/ n. difference *puke /ˈpʊkɛː/ n. basil *puksẽmepa /ˈpʊksɛ̃ːˌmɛːpaː/ n. distress *pula /ˈpʊlaː/ n. trousers *pule /ˈpʊlɛː/ n. switch *pulimpi /ˈpʊliːmpiː/ n. beauty *pulwẽmbi /ˈpʊlwɛ̃ːmbiː/ n. fertility *puma /ˈpʊma/ n. reptile *puma /ˈpʊmaː/ adj. scarce *pumbansõsã /ˈpʊmbanˌsõːsãː/ det. enough *pumbi /ˈpʊmbiː/ v. confer *pumẽ /ˈpʊmɛ̃ː/ n. west *pumi /ˈpʊmiː/ v. investigate *pumpi /ˈpʊmpiː/ n. string *pumpo /ˈpʊmpoː/ adj. deep *pumpotchõnsõ /ˈpʊmpoːtˌʧõːnsõː/ n. risk *pumu /ˈpʊmʊ/ v. validate *pumunu /ˈpʊmʊnʊ/ n. youth *puna /ˈpʊna/ interj. hello *puna /ˈpʊnaː/ n. ambition *pundã /ˈpʊndãː/ n. criteria *pundele /ˈpʊndɛːlɛː/ n. metro *pundẽfewi /ˈpʊndɛ̃ːˌfɛːwɪ/ v. resent *pundi /ˈpʊndiː/ n. default *pundimpẽ /ˈpʊndiːmpɛ̃ː/ n. fan (enthusiast) *pundo /ˈpʊndoː/ v. certify *punfẽ /ˈpʊnfɛ̃ː/ v. escalate *pungangĩõ /ˈpʊŋaːˌŋĩːõː/ n. present (time) *pungãnte /ˈpʊŋãːntɛː/ n. strength *punge /ˈpʊŋɛː/ v. mourn *punguke /ˈpʊŋʊkɛː/ n. heat *pungunga /ˈpʊŋʊŋaː/ adj. rigorous *punĩsẽ /ˈpʊnĩːsɛ̃ː/ adj. cozy *punonde /ˈpʊnoːndɛː/ n. anger *punsẽ /ˈpʊnsɛ̃ː/ adj. dire *punso /ˈpʊnsoː/ n. banner *punsompi /ˈpʊnsoːmpiː/ adj. static *punsõ /ˈpʊnsõː/ n. face, forehead *punsu /ˈpʊnsʊ/ n. part *puntã /ˈpʊntãː/ adj. amateur *puntãwempe /ˈpʊntãːˌwɛːmpɛː/ v. devote *punte /ˈpʊntɛː/ adv. in *puntẽ /ˈpʊntɛ̃ː/ n. church *punti /ˈpʊntiː/ n. saddle *puntimpãzo /ˈpʊntiːmˌpãːzoː/ n. bargain *punto /ˈpʊntoː/ n. security *puõ /ˈpʊõː/ n. sausage *pupa /ˈpʊpaː/ v. roll *pupĩ /ˈpʊpĩː/ v. frustrate *pupuitĩ /ˈpʊpʊˌiːtĩː/ v. end *pusẽ /ˈpʊsɛ̃ː/ adj. credible *puso /ˈpʊʂoː/ n. vase *puszidañembu /ˈpʊʂʐiːˌdaːɲɛːmbʊ/ n. confidence *putchẽ /ˈpʊtʧɛ̃ː/ adj. qualitative *putchõ /ˈpʊtʧõː/ v. embarrass *pute /ˈpʊtɛː/ n. hut *putempe /ˈpʊʈɛːmpɛː/ adj. sober *putẽbtõ /ˈpʊtɛ̃ːbtõː/ n. perfection *putsandi /ˈpʊtsandiː/ v. rise *putsẽwĩ /ˈpʊʦɛ̃ːwĩː/ n. width *putsitcho /ˈpʊtsiːtʧoː/ n. guy *putsuda /ˈpʊtsʊdaː/ n. subtlety *putumpolĩ /ˈpʊtʊmˌpoːlĩː/ n. sheep *puviñi /ˈpʊviːɲɪ/ n. sadness *puvo /ˈpʊvoː/ n. turmoil *puwĩ /ˈpʊwĩː/ adj. nude *puwõmi /ˈpʊwõːmiː/ n. possibility *puxambixe /ˈpʊɣaːmˌbiːɣɛː/ n. clothes, clothing *puxañe /ˈpʊxaːɲɛː/ v. sip *puxã /ˈpʊɣãː/ v. hunt *puxe /ˈpʊɣɛː/ n. vagina *puxo /ˈpʊɣoː/ n. sickness, disease *puxo /ˈpʊɣoː/ n. profit *puñẽnĩ /ˈpʊɲɛ̃ːnĩː/ n. happiness *puñẽtĩxẽe /ˈpʊɲɛ̃ːˌtĩːɣɛ̃ːɛː/ n. silence *sa /saː/ n. fat *sa /ʂaː/ prep. about *saa /ˈʂaːa/ n. franchise *saki /ˈʂaːkɪ/ adj. precious *sala /ˈʂaːlaː/ adj. damp *samba /ˈʂaːmba/ n. implant *sambu /ˈʂaːmbʊ/ n. sorrow *same /ˈʂaːmɛː/ v. organise *sandẽ /ˈʂaːndɛ̃ː/ v. hop *sanga /ˈʂaːŋa/ v. conspire *sanĩ /ˈʂaːnĩː/ n. warrant *sasa /ˈʂaːsaː/ adj. suspicious *sazi /ˈʂaːziː/ v. propel *sañĩ /ˈʂaːɲĩː/ n. chest *sbobi /ˈsboːbɪ/ n. bench *sbobĩ /ˈsboːbĩː/ n. spark *sbocha /ˈsboːʧaː/ n. pub *sbocho /ˈsboːʧoː/ v. sentence *sboda /ˈsboːdaː/ v. nod *sbodẽ /ˈsboːdɛ̃ː/ n. fatigue *sbodi /ˈsboːdɪ/ n. breakdown *sboe /ˈsboːɛː/ n. experiment *sbofa /ˈsboːfaː/ adj. black *sbofli /ˈsboːfliː/ n. altar *sbofo /ˈsboːfoː/ adj. adjacent *sbojã /ˈsboːʤãː/ adj. severe *sbojẽ /ˈsboːʤɛ̃ː/ n. potato *sbokĩ /ˈsboːkĩː/ n. ball *sboksu /ˈsboːksʊ/ v. tangle *sboktõ /ˈsboːktõː/ n. conquest *sboku /ˈsboːkʊ/ n. friction *sbole /ˈsboːlɛː/ adj. steep *sboli /ˈsboːlɪ/ n. land, ground *sbolĩ /ˈsboːlĩː/ v. enable *sbolu /ˈsboːlʊ/ n. energy *sboma /ˈsboːma/ n. danger *sboma /ˈsboːmaː/ n. flower *sbombõ /ˈsboːmbõː/ n. brothel *sbome /ˈsboːmɛː/ v. expel *sbomẽ /ˈsboːmɛ̃ː/ v. maintain *sbomi /ˈsboːmiː/ n. body *sbomĩ /ˈsboːmĩː/ n. essence *sbompẽ /ˈsboːmpɛ̃ː/ n. struggle *sbompi /ˈsboːmpiː/ adj. inferior *sbompu /ˈsboːmpʊ/ v. seek *sbona /ˈsboːna/ n. fetus *sbona /ˈsboːnaː/ n. bacteria *sbondã /ˈsboːndãː/ n. boss *sbonde /ˈsboːndɛː/ v. balance *sbondẽ /ˈsboːndɛ̃ː/ n. olive *sbondi /ˈsboːndiː/ adj. selected *sbondo /ˈsboːndoː/ v. anticipate *sbone /ˈsboːnɛː/ n. quilt *sbonga /ˈsboːŋaː/ adv. that *sbonge /ˈsboːŋɛː/ v. jerk *sbongu /ˈsboːŋʊ/ n. rep *sbonĩ /ˈsboːnĩː/ v. distort *sbonsẽ /ˈsboːnsɛ̃ː/ v. get *sbonso /ˈsboːnsoː/ n. tiger *sbonsu /ˈsboːnsʊ/ v. tempt *sbontã /ˈsboːntãː/ n. secret *sbonte /ˈsboːntɛː/ adj. technical *sbontẽ /ˈsboːntɛ̃ː/ n. beard *sbonti /ˈsboːntiː/ v. borrow *sbonto /ˈsboːntoː/ v. touch *sbonu /ˈsboːnʊ/ v. must *sbopi /ˈsboːpɪ/ adj. relevant *sbopĩ /ˈsboːpĩː/ v. retain *sbospẽ /ˈsboːspɛ̃ː/ v. reinforce *sbotcha /ˈsboːtʧa/ v. diagnose *sbotchẽ /ˈsboːtʧɛ̃ː/ n. south *sbotchi /ˈsboːtʧiː/ n. lodge *sbotcho /ˈsboːtʧoː/ n. publicity *sboti /ˈsboːtɪ/ v. lend *sbotkõ /ˈsboːtkõː/ v. revise *sbotu /ˈsboːtʊ/ n. torch *sbou /ˈsboːʊ/ adv. yet *sbova /ˈsboːvaː/ n. hormone *sbovã /ˈsboːvãː/ n. parliament *sbovẽ /ˈsboːvɛ̃ː/ n. compassion *sbowa /ˈsboːwaː/ adj. swift *sbowi /ˈsboːwɪ/ n. storm *sbowu /ˈsboːwʊ/ v. march *sboxã /ˈsboːxãː/ n. beast *sboxã /ˈsboːɣãː/ n. counter (flat, elevated surface) *sboxi /ˈsboːɣɪ/ n. sewer *sboxo /ˈsboːɣoː/ n. athlete *sbozã /ˈsboːzãː/ adj. equivalent *sboze /ˈsboːzɛː/ v. cruise *sboña /ˈsboːɲaː/ adv. pretty *sboñĩ /ˈsboːɲĩː/ n. print *sboñu /ˈsboːɲʊ/ v. finish *sẽ /sɛ̃ː/ conj. until *sẽampẽnto /ˈsɛ̃ːamˌpɛ̃ːntoː/ adj. middle *sẽantivo /ˈsɛ̃ːanˌtiːvoː/ n. void *sẽbĩ /ˈsɛ̃ːbĩː/ n. strand *sẽe /ˈsɛ̃ːɛː/ v. calculate *sẽeñĩ /ˈsɛ̃ːɛːɲĩː/ n. grocer *sẽẽmali /ˈsɛ̃ːɛ̃ːˌmaːlɪ/ n. rib *sẽfã /ˈsɛ̃ːfãː/ n. clan *sẽfo /ˈsɛ̃ːfoː/ n. question *sẽi /ˈsɛ̃ːiː/ n. hybrid *sẽje /ˈsɛ̃ːʤɛː/ n. bit *sẽkĩnsẽ /ˈsɛ̃ːkĩːnsɛ̃ː/ n. mist *sẽlañĩwu /ˈsɛ̃ːlaˌɲĩːwʊ/ n. winery *sẽliñiu /ˈsɛ̃ːliːˌɲɪʊ/ n. cafe *sẽlĩ /ˈsɛ̃ːlĩː/ v. explain *sẽma /ˈsɛ̃ːma/ v. study *sẽmbẽ /ˈsɛ̃ːmbɛ̃ː/ num. second *sẽmbu /ˈsɛ̃ːmbʊ/ interj. okay *sẽmẽ /ˈsɛ̃ːmɛ̃ː/ v. migrate *sẽmi /ˈsɛ̃ːmiː/ n. pea *sẽmidzanto /ˈsɛ̃ːmiːˌʣaːntoː/ v. compose *sẽmĩ /ˈsɛ̃ːmĩː/ n. alarm *sẽmpã /ˈsɛ̃ːmpãː/ adj. thick *sẽmpevo /ˈsɛ̃ːmpɛːvoː/ n. permission *sẽmpẽ /ˈsɛ̃ːmpɛ̃ː/ v. apply *sẽmpo /ˈsɛ̃ːmpoː/ n. weapon *sẽmpu /ˈsɛ̃ːmpʊ/ v. guess *sẽna /ˈsɛ̃ːna/ prep. rather *sẽna /ˈsɛ̃ːnaː/ v. intimidate *sẽnatkõmu /ˈsɛ̃ːnatˌkõːmʊ/ n. evidence *sẽndã /ˈsɛ̃ːndãː/ n. nut *sẽndiwiñu /ˈsɛ̃ːndiːˌwɪɲʊ/ n. fit *sẽniso /ˈsɛ̃ːniːʂoː/ n. stable *sẽnĩngĩxo /ˈsɛ̃ːnĩːˌŋĩːɣoː/ n. rake *sẽnla /ˈsɛ̃ːnla/ adv. ok *sẽnlansonte /ˈsɛ̃ːnlanˌsoːntɛː/ n. grease *sẽnsu /ˈsɛ̃ːnsʊ/ adj. fancy *sẽntã /ˈsɛ̃ːntãː/ n. carriage *sẽntãmumpi /ˈsɛ̃ːntãːˌmʊmpiː/ adj. pending *sẽnte /ˈsɛ̃ːntɛː/ v. escort *sẽntẽ /ˈsɛ̃ːntɛ̃ː/ n. guardian *sẽntẽkendẽ /ˈsɛ̃ːntɛ̃ːˌkɛːndɛ̃ː/ n. bank *sẽpĩ /ˈsɛ̃ːpĩː/ n. ruler *sẽpĩntima /ˈsɛ̃ːpĩːnˌtiːma/ adj. prestigious *sẽsẽ /ˈsɛ̃ːʂɛ̃ː/ n. sibling *sẽsẽmpo /ˈsɛ̃ːsɛ̃ːmpoː/ n. armoury *sẽsomatĩ /ˈsɛ̃ːsoːˌmaʈĩː/ n. map *sẽta /ˈsɛ̃ːtaː/ adv. tight *sẽta /ˈsɛ̃ːʈaː/ adj. monetary *sẽtatchixẽ /ˈsɛ̃ːtaːtˌʧiːɣɛ̃ː/ v. lament *sẽtcha /ˈsɛ̃ːtʧa/ n. nonsense *sẽtchi /ˈsɛ̃ːtʧiː/ v. train *sẽte /ˈsɛ̃ːtɛː/ n. greenhouse *sẽte /ˈsɛ̃ːʈɛː/ v. ignite *sẽti /ˈsɛ̃ːtɪ/ n. badge *sẽtĩ /ˈsɛ̃ːtĩː/ n. palette *sẽtkipatcha /ˈsɛ̃ːtkiːˌpaːtʧa/ n. ammunition *sẽtkisẽbĩ /ˈsɛ̃ːtkiːˌsɛ̃ːbĩː/ adj. buxom *sẽtku /ˈsɛ̃ːtkʊ/ n. example *sẽunsẽ /ˈsɛ̃ːʊnsɛ̃ː/ n. chemist *sẽvã /ˈsɛ̃ːvãː/ v. sway *sẽwa /ˈsɛ̃ːwaː/ n. surface *sẽwingu /ˈsɛ̃ːwɪŋʊ/ v. thank *sẽwĩ /ˈsɛ̃ːwĩː/ adj. earnest *sẽxẽ /ˈsɛ̃ːxɛ̃ː/ v. spawn *sẽxẽ /ˈsɛ̃ːɣɛ̃ː/ n. incentive *sẽxo /ˈsɛ̃ːɣoː/ n. thread *sẽzãbi /ˈsɛ̃ːzãːbɪ/ det. these *sẽña /ˈsɛ̃ːɲaː/ n. village *sẽñẽbi /ˈsɛ̃ːɲɛ̃ːbɪ/ n. graveyard *sẽñi /ˈsɛ̃ːɲɪ/ adj. juvenile *sẽñintã /ˈsɛ̃ːɲɪntãː/ n. rifle *sẽñĩmbise /ˈsɛ̃ːɲĩːmˌbiːʂɛː/ adj. mean *sẽñĩmpõ /ˈsɛ̃ːɲĩːmpõː/ v. supplement *sẽñu /ˈsɛ̃ːɲʊ/ adj. marine *sibdi /ˈʂiːbdiː/ prep. like *sie /ˈʂiːɛː/ v. creep *siffa /ˈʂiːffa/ n. stand *sile /ˈʂiːlɛː/ n. pornography *sina /ˈʂiːna/ n. update *sindã /ˈʂiːndãː/ n. dictator *sindi /ˈʂiːndiː/ n. kidney *singĩ /ˈʂiːŋĩː/ n. volume *sinĩ /ˈʂiːnĩː/ n. accessory *sinsi /ˈʂiːnsiː/ n. tab *sintã /ˈʂiːntãː/ n. talk *sinte /ˈʂiːntɛː/ n. pig *sita /ˈʂiːʈaː/ adv. before *sitcha /ˈʂiːtʧa/ v. drip *sitcho /ˈʂiːtʧoː/ n. altitude *sitsẽ /ˈʂiːtsɛ̃ː/ v. obey *sitsu /ˈʂiːtsʊ/ v. travel *siñe /ˈʂiːɲɛː/ n. logic *sla /sla/ conj. or *sli /slɪ/ det. this *sna /sna/ adv. about *snabi /ˈsnabɪ/ adv. around *snachãde /ˈsnaʧãːdɛː/ v. focus *snadi /ˈsnadɪ/ n. desert *snafa /ˈsnafaː/ n. fuse *snafansomẽ /ˈsnafaːnˌsoːmɛ̃ː/ n. fury *snaka /ˈsnakaː/ n. reference *snaktime /ˈsnaktiːmɛː/ v. bend *snaliñibĩ /ˈsnalɪˌɲɪbĩː/ n. queen *snalĩ /ˈsnalĩː/ v. loom *snalubẽña /ˈsnalʊˌbɛ̃ːɲaː/ n. resolution *snama /ˈsnama/ adj. keen *sname /ˈsnamɛː/ n. jewel *snamẽ /ˈsnamɛ̃ː/ n. observation *snamẽnsungu /ˈsnamɛ̃ːnˌsʊŋʊ/ v. tackle *snamintofo /ˈsnamiːnˌtoːfoː/ v. complement *snampi /ˈsnampiː/ v. enter *snampodena /ˈsnampoːˌdɛːna/ adj. efficient *snampova /ˈsnampoːvaː/ v. hire *snampu /ˈsnampʊ/ v. audit *snamu /ˈsnamʊ/ v. manoeuvre *snana /ˈsnana/ adv. fairly *snana /ˈsnanaː/ n. protagonist *snanakti /ˈsnanaktiː/ n. fracture *snanamensẽ /ˈsnanaˌmɛːnsɛ̃ː/ adj. precise *snandiẽmpẽ /ˈsnandiːˌɛ̃ːmpɛ̃ː/ n. stitch *snando /ˈsnandoː/ n. tail, penis *snanga /ˈsnaŋaː/ v. fulfil *snangañe /ˈsnaŋaɲɛː/ v. swim *snangu /ˈsnaŋʊ/ v. defend *snanĩ /ˈsnanĩː/ n. ornament *snanĩche /ˈsnanĩːʧɛː/ n. balcony *snanĩnendẽ /ˈsnanĩːˌnɛːndɛ̃ː/ adj. selfish *snanlõnsonsi /ˈsnanlõːnˌsoːnsiː/ n. drill *snansi /ˈsnansiː/ n. flavour *snanu /ˈsnanʊ/ n. stride *snaõtchõe /ˈsnaõːtˌʧõːɛː/ v. emphasise *snasã /ˈsnasãː/ v. require *snate /ˈsnaʈɛː/ n. succession *snatĩxi /ˈsnaʈĩːɣɪ/ n. siren *snatuntãndẽ /ˈsnatʊnˌtãːndɛ̃ː/ n. caution *snaxanĩ /ˈsnaɣaːnĩː/ n. behalf *snaxẽ /ˈsnaɣɛ̃ː/ v. scrape *snañaiñĩ /ˈsnaɲaːˌiːɲĩː/ n. accountant *snañĩ /ˈsnaɲĩː/ n. capital *snañĩtempo /ˈsnaɲĩːˌtɛːmpoː/ n. melody *snompẽ /ˈsnoːmpɛ̃ː/ v. squint *snonu /ˈsnoːnʊ/ v. insure *snotsu /ˈsnoːtsʊ/ n. vent *szi /ʂʐiː/ v. be (temporary state) *sziba /ˈʂʐiːbaː/ n. tooth *szibdẽ /ˈʂʐiːbdɛ̃ː/ n. supply *szibe /ˈʂʐiːbɛː/ n. mill *szibtẽ /ˈʂʐiːbtɛ̃ː/ n. pyramid *szibti /ˈʂʐiːbtiː/ n. peak *szichalu /ˈʂʐiːʧaːlʊ/ n. plight *szichange /ˈʂʐiːʧaːŋɛː/ adj. narrative *szidañembu /ˈʂʐiːdaːˌɲɛːmbʊ/ adj. confident *szide /ˈʂʐiːdɛː/ n. glue *szidi /ˈʂʐiːdɪ/ v. hide *szie /ˈʂʐiːɛː/ n. goat *sziẽ /ˈʂʐiːɛ̃ː/ n. hour, time *szifa /ˈʂʐiːfaː/ n. mistake, error *sziffi /ˈʂʐiːffiː/ n. glacier *szifodi /ˈʂʐiːfoːdɪ/ n. fiber *szifotka /ˈʂʐiːfoːtka/ n. retention *szii /ˈʂʐiːiː/ conj. where *szijẽ /ˈʂʐiːʤɛ̃ː/ v. boil *szijo /ˈʂʐiːʤoː/ n. legend *szike /ˈʂʐiːkɛː/ n. liquid *sziksa /ˈʂʐiːksa/ n. elastic *sziksẽ /ˈʂʐiːksɛ̃ː/ n. cone *sziksõ /ˈʂʐiːksõː/ v. indicate *szikta /ˈʂʐiːkta/ n. shoe *szilewa /ˈʂʐiːlɛːwaː/ adv. sudden *szilichẽ /ˈʂʐiːlɪʧɛ̃ː/ n. niche *szilĩ /ˈʂʐiːlĩː/ prep. with *szilu /ˈʂʐiːlʊ/ adj. honest *szima /ˈʂʐiːma/ adj. single *szime /ˈʂʐiːmɛː/ v. brake *szimpãwi /ˈʂʐiːmpãːwɪ/ v. warn *szimpe /ˈʂʐiːmpɛː/ v. harass *szimpẽ /ˈʂʐiːmpɛ̃ː/ adv. far *szimpizona /ˈʂʐiːmpiːˌzoːna/ adj. pink *szimpo /ˈʂʐiːmpoː/ n. canyon *szimpombõwu /ˈʂʐiːmpoːmˌbõːwʊ/ n. slope *szimpõ /ˈʂʐiːmpõː/ n. paragraph *szimu /ˈʂʐiːmʊ/ n. area *szina /ˈʂʐiːna/ v. sail *szina /ˈʂʐiːnaː/ v. send *szindã /ˈʂʐiːndãː/ v. snatch *szinde /ˈʂʐiːndɛː/ n. moment *szindẽ /ˈʂʐiːndɛ̃ː/ v. need *szindi /ˈʂʐiːndiː/ v. be (condition, state), be (located) *szindo /ˈʂʐiːndoː/ n. command *szindowu /ˈʂʐiːndoːwʊ/ n. joy *szine /ˈʂʐiːnɛː/ n. waiter *szineme /ˈʂʐiːnɛːmɛː/ n. hurdle *szinfẽ /ˈʂʐiːnfɛ̃ː/ adj. gradual *szinga /ˈʂʐiːŋaː/ n. screw *szingu /ˈʂʐiːŋʊ/ n. vehicle *szinĩ /ˈʂʐiːnĩː/ n. crest *szinla /ˈʂʐiːnla/ n. strategy *szinsu /ˈʂʐiːnsʊ/ n. scarf *szinte /ˈʂʐiːntɛː/ adv. then *szinti /ˈʂʐiːntiː/ n. patron *szintimpi /ˈʂʐiːntiːmpiː/ prep. regarding *szinto /ˈʂʐiːntoː/ v. remind *szipa /ˈʂʐiːpaː/ adv. hence *szipi /ˈʂʐiːpɪ/ n. block *szipĩ /ˈʂʐiːpĩː/ n. dentist *szipu /ˈʂʐiːpʊ/ v. deliver *szisa /ˈʂʐiːsaː/ n. orchestra *szisẽ /ˈʂʐiːsɛ̃ː/ n. change *szitchõ /ˈʂʐiːtʧõː/ adj. stubborn *szitchõtkẽnga /ˈʂʐiːtʧõːtˌkɛ̃ːŋaː/ n. shrub *szitchu /ˈʂʐiːtʧʊ/ n. treat *sziti /ˈʂʐiːtɪ/ v. drop *szitĩ /ˈʂʐiːʈĩː/ v. murmur *szitĩjã /ˈʂʐiːtĩːʤãː/ v. compile *szitka /ˈʂʐiːtka/ v. pledge *szitki /ˈʂʐiːtkiː/ n. subject *szitsã /ˈʂʐiːʦãː/ n. wildlife *szitsẽ /ˈʂʐiːʦɛ̃ː/ v. pity *szitso /ˈʂʐiːʦoː/ v. rape *szitsõ /ˈʂʐiːtsõː/ adj. guilty *szitsu /ˈʂʐiːtsʊ/ adv. always *szitu /ˈʂʐiːʈʊ/ v. deem *sziu /ˈʂʐiːʊ/ adj. fierce *sziva /ˈʂʐiːvaː/ n. flag *sziwa /ˈʂʐiːwaː/ n. blood *sziwe /ˈʂʐiːwɛː/ v. rinse *sziwete /ˈʂʐiːwɛːʈɛː/ n. cement *sziwi /ˈʂʐiːwɪ/ n. throne *sziwĩ /ˈʂʐiːwĩː/ v. allege *sziwunĩwa /ˈʂʐiːwʊˌnĩːwaː/ n. mistress *szixa /ˈʂʐiːɣaː/ v. transfer *szixẽ /ˈʂʐiːxɛ̃ː/ n. shark *szixi /ˈʂʐiːɣɪ/ n. dream *szixo /ˈʂʐiːɣoː/ n. rubber *szixola /ˈʂʐiːɣoːlaː/ n. cloak *szizẽ /ˈʂʐiːzɛ̃ː/ n. continent *sziñe /ˈʂʐiːɲɛː/ n. dog *sziñi /ˈʂʐiːɲɪ/ n. concept *sziñĩ /ˈʂʐiːɲĩː/ v. incorporate *sziñu /ˈʂʐiːɲʊ/ n. drama *szĩ /szĩː/ v. may *szĩ /ʂʐĩː/ v. note *ta /taː/ conj. because *tẽ /tɛ̃ː/ prep. without *tẽa /ˈtɛ̃ːa/ v. fetch *tẽbda /ˈtɛ̃ːbda/ adv. there *tẽbdakĩksẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːbdaˌkĩːksɛ̃ː/ n. list *tẽbdi /ˈtɛ̃ːbdiː/ v. invite *tẽbĩnĩ /ˈtɛ̃ːbĩːnĩː/ n. locker *tẽbta /ˈtɛ̃ːbta/ n. revolution *tẽbtanga /ˈtɛ̃ːbtaŋa/ n. worm *tẽbtõ /ˈtɛ̃ːbtõː/ adj. perfect *tẽbtu /ˈtɛ̃ːbtʊ/ n. wedding *tẽcha /ˈtɛ̃ːʧaː/ n. echo *tẽchaktu /ˈtɛ̃ːʧaːktʊ/ n. lump *tẽda /ˈtɛ̃ːdaː/ v. sponsor *tẽdẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːdɛ̃ː/ n. loop *tẽdza /ˈtɛ̃ːʣaː/ v. reveal *tẽdzẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːʣɛ̃ː/ adj. optimal *tẽe /ˈtɛ̃ːɛː/ adj. slim (of a person) *tẽẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːɛ̃ː/ n. bat (winged mammal) *tẽfe /ˈtɛ̃ːfɛː/ prep. onto *tẽfẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːfɛ̃ː/ n. luck *tẽflẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːflɛ̃ː/ n. name *tẽi /ˈtɛ̃ːiː/ n. side *tẽka /ˈtɛ̃ːkaː/ n. intestine *tẽke /ˈtɛ̃ːkɛː/ n. swamp *tẽksẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːksɛ̃ː/ n. lounge *tẽksõ /ˈtɛ̃ːksõː/ n. fish *tẽkta /ˈtɛ̃ːkta/ n. pearl *tẽktõ /ˈtɛ̃ːktõː/ n. receipt *tẽku /ˈtɛ̃ːkʊ/ v. surpass *tẽla /ˈtɛ̃ːlaː/ det. former *tẽlandetchõ /ˈtɛ̃ːlaːnˌdɛːtʧõː/ v. irrigate *tẽli /ˈtɛ̃ːlɪ/ n. community *tẽlinga /ˈtɛ̃ːlɪŋa/ n. showcase *tẽlĩ /ˈtɛ̃ːlĩː/ n. exile *tẽlu /ˈtɛ̃ːlʊ/ n. bow (decorative material) *tẽluẽmpi /ˈtɛ̃ːlʊˌɛ̃ːmpiː/ n. cat *tẽma /ˈtɛ̃ːma/ n. humour *tẽmbi /ˈtɛ̃ːmbiː/ n. century *tẽmbõ /ˈtɛ̃ːmbõː/ adj. ripe *tẽmbu /ˈtɛ̃ːmbʊ/ v. meet *tẽme /ˈtɛ̃ːmɛː/ adj. chief *tẽmelu /ˈtɛ̃ːmɛːlʊ/ n. hike *tẽmẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːmɛ̃ː/ v. glow *tẽmi /ˈtɛ̃ːmiː/ v. smash *tẽmpempo /ˈtɛ̃ːmpɛːmpoː/ n. sugar *tẽmpẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːmpɛ̃ː/ adj. dry *tẽmpẽngunsu /ˈtɛ̃ːmpɛ̃ːˌŋʊnsʊ/ adj. arrogant *tẽmpi /ˈtɛ̃ːmpiː/ v. ruin *tẽmpidambu /ˈtɛ̃ːmpiːˌdaːmbʊ/ n. chance *tẽmpo /ˈtɛ̃ːmpoː/ n. scrutiny *tẽmpodale /ˈtɛ̃ːmpoːˌdaːlɛː/ v. dine *tẽmpu /ˈtɛ̃ːmpʊ/ n. date *tẽmu /ˈtɛ̃ːmʊ/ n. sponge *tẽna /ˈtɛ̃ːna/ adj. custom *tẽna /ˈtɛ̃ːnaː/ adv. barely *tẽndã /ˈtɛ̃ːndãː/ n. motor *tẽnde /ˈtɛ̃ːndɛː/ v. implement *tẽndẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːndɛ̃ː/ adj. tired *tẽndẽpĩnu /ˈtɛ̃ːndɛ̃ːˌpĩːnʊ/ v. inhabit *tẽndi /ˈtɛ̃ːndiː/ v. poise *tẽnditchẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːndiːtʧɛ̃ː/ v. remove *tẽndo /ˈtɛ̃ːndoː/ n. doctrine *tẽnga /ˈtɛ̃ːŋa/ n. attention *tẽnga /ˈtɛ̃ːŋaː/ adv. else *tẽngĩ /ˈtɛ̃ːŋĩː/ n. offspring *tẽngu /ˈtɛ̃ːŋʊ/ v. splash *tẽngupĩ /ˈtɛ̃ːŋʊpĩː/ n. taxi *tẽnĩ /ˈtɛ̃ːnĩː/ v. spin *tẽnĩntombu /ˈtɛ̃ːnĩːnˌtoːmbʊ/ n. university *tẽnla /ˈtɛ̃ːnla/ n. tuition *tẽnsẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːnsɛ̃ː/ v. fuck, screw *tẽnsie /ˈtɛ̃ːnsiːɛː/ n. cabin *tẽnsõ /ˈtɛ̃ːnsõː/ n. privilege *tẽnsu /ˈtɛ̃ːnsʊ/ v. elect *tẽnte /ˈtɛ̃ːntɛː/ adj. serious *tẽnteñi /ˈtɛ̃ːntɛːɲɪ/ adj. small *tẽntẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːntɛ̃ː/ n. fashion *tẽnti /ˈtɛ̃ːntiː/ n. horizon *tẽntipi /ˈtɛ̃ːntiːpɪ/ n. man; adj. male *tẽnto /ˈtɛ̃ːntoː/ n. crumb *tẽntolĩndẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːntoːˌlĩːndɛ̃ː/ v. hate *tẽntompewi /ˈtɛ̃ːntoːmˌpɛːwɪ/ v. matter *tẽnu /ˈtɛ̃ːnʊ/ det. many *tẽõ /ˈtɛ̃ːõː/ adj. homosexual *tẽpa /ˈtɛ̃ːpaː/ v. separate *tẽpañile /ˈtɛ̃ːpaːˌɲɪlɛː/ n. spine *tẽpi /ˈtɛ̃ːpɪ/ v. predict *tẽpintembu /ˈtɛ̃ːpɪnˌtɛːmbʊ/ n. adjustment *tẽsãpĩñĩ /ˈtɛ̃ːsãːˌpĩːɲĩː/ v. populate *tẽsẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːsɛ̃ː/ v. disclose *tẽso /ˈtɛ̃ːʂoː/ v. head *tẽspu /ˈtɛ̃ːspʊ/ v. estimate *tẽta /ˈtɛ̃ːtaː/ adj. prompt *tẽta /ˈtɛ̃ːʈaː/ n. embassy *tẽtcha /ˈtɛ̃ːtʧa/ adj. rude *tẽtchẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːtʧɛ̃ː/ v. recommend *tẽtchi /ˈtɛ̃ːtʧiː/ n. effect *tẽte /ˈtɛ̃ːtɛː/ v. feel *tẽtekta /ˈtɛ̃ːtɛːkta/ n. weight *tẽtĩ /ˈtɛ̃ːtĩː/ n. heap *tẽtkinsẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːtkiːnsɛ̃ː/ n. second *tẽtkõ /ˈtɛ̃ːtkõː/ adj. convenient *tẽtsa /ˈtɛ̃ːtsa/ v. lodge *tẽtsã /ˈtɛ̃ːʦãː/ v. patrol *tẽtsõ /ˈtɛ̃ːtsõː/ adj. annual *tẽtsu /ˈtɛ̃ːtsʊ/ adj. lazy *tẽu /ˈtɛ̃ːʊ/ n. work *tẽve /ˈtɛ̃ːvɛː/ adj. rational *tẽvẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːvɛ̃ː/ adv. nowhere *tẽvo /ˈtɛ̃ːvoː/ n. resemblance *tẽwe /ˈtɛ̃ːwɛː/ adj. remarkable *tẽwi /ˈtɛ̃ːwɪ/ n. tattoo *tẽwĩ /ˈtɛ̃ːwĩː/ det. each *tẽwu /ˈtɛ̃ːwʊ/ v. plough *tẽxa /ˈtɛ̃ːɣaː/ n. reason *tẽxãnĩ /ˈtɛ̃ːɣãːnĩː/ adj. free *tẽxẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːɣɛ̃ː/ n. battle *tẽxo /ˈtɛ̃ːɣoː/ adj. sudden *tẽzẽ /ˈtɛ̃ːzɛ̃ː/ n. song *tẽzo /ˈtɛ̃ːzoː/ v. fix, mend *tẽña /ˈtɛ̃ːɲaː/ n. notebook *tẽñe /ˈtɛ̃ːɲɛː/ n. mural *tẽñĩ /ˈtɛ̃ːɲĩː/ n. coat *tĩ /ʈĩː/ adv. up *to /ʈoː/ art. the (m. pl. nominative) *to /ʈoː/ v. pay *toa /ˈʈoːa/ pron. anyone *tobdẽ /ˈʈoːbdɛ̃ː/ n. discourse *tobdõ /ˈʈoːbdõː/ n. salt *tobẽ /ˈʈoːbɛ̃ː/ adj. old *tobi /ˈʈoːbɪ/ adv. right *toblõngĩtsõndi /ˈʈoːblõːˌŋĩːtsõːndiː/ n. scientist *toche /ˈʈoːʧɛː/ n. rice *tochẽ /ˈʈoːʧɛ̃ː/ pron. no *toda /ˈʈoːdaː/ n. clown *todãfẽ /ˈʈoːdãːfɛ̃ː/ n. politician *todãnsẽ /ˈʈoːdãːnsɛ̃ː/ n. artist *todjõ /ˈʈoːdʤõː/ adj. miniature *todõpu /ˈʈoːdõːpʊ/ n. government official *toe /ˈʈoːɛː/ n. mess *toffu /ˈʈoːffʊ/ n. folder *tofli /ˈʈoːfliː/ n. wedge *tofo /ˈʈoːfoː/ v. enlist *toi /ˈʈoːiː/ v. tug *toina /ˈʈoːiːna/ n. painter *toite /ˈʈoːiːʈɛː/ n. farmer *toje /ˈʈoːʤɛː/ n. layout *tojiu /ˈʈoːʤiːʊ/ n. prisoner *toka /ˈʈoːkaː/ n. shovel *toke /ˈʈoːkɛː/ n. ring *tokimẽtsitki /ˈʈoːkiːˌmɛ̃ːtsiːtkiː/ n. psychologist *tokimpẽ /ˈʈoːkiːmpɛ̃ː/ n. foreigner *tokinĩtchõktõ /ˈʈoːkiːˌnĩːtʧõːktõː/ n. lawyer *tokinĩtchõktõ /ˈʈoːkiːˌnĩːtʧõːktõː/ n. lawyer *tokintongami /ˈʈoːkiːnˌtoːŋaːmiː/ n. visitor *tokiwĩ /ˈʈoːkiːwĩː/ n. lover *toktu /ˈʈoːktʊ/ v. appear *tolombẽ /ˈʈoːloːmbɛ̃ː/ n. slave *tolu /ˈʈoːlʊ/ v. sweat *tolwẽcha /ˈʈoːlwɛ̃ːʧaː/ n. killer *toma /ˈʈoːma/ v. pass *tomba /ˈʈoːmba/ n. revenge *tombu /ˈʈoːmbʊ/ n. reef *tome /ˈʈoːmɛː/ n. procedure *tomẽ /ˈʈoːmɛ̃ː/ v. dwell *tomẽma /ˈʈoːmɛ̃ːma/ n. vendor *tompẽ /ˈʈoːmpɛ̃ː/ v. trail *tompi /ˈʈoːmpiː/ n. insight *tompo /ˈʈoːmpoː/ n. rag *tompõ /ˈʈoːmpõː/ v. exclude *tompu /ˈʈoːmpʊ/ adj. adolescent *tona /ˈʈoːna/ adj. vertical *tona /ˈʈoːnaː/ v. concentrate *tondã /ˈʈoːndãː/ v. promote *tonde /ˈʈoːndɛː/ adj. vigorous *tondẽ /ˈʈoːndɛ̃ː/ n. mule *tondi /ˈʈoːndiː/ n. crown *tone /ˈʈoːnɛː/ adv. course *tonfu /ˈʈoːnfʊ/ n. beam *tonga /ˈʈoːŋa/ prep. over *tonga /ˈʈoːŋaː/ n. total *tonge /ˈʈoːŋɛː/ n. view *tongĩ /ˈʈoːŋĩː/ n. vinegar *tongu /ˈʈoːŋʊ/ adj. dense *tonguwi /ˈʈoːŋʊwɪ/ n. worker, employee *toninto /ˈʈoːniːntoː/ n. author *tonĩ /ˈʈoːnĩː/ n. celebrity *tonomẽ /ˈʈoːnoːmɛ̃ː/ n. teacher *tonontã /ˈʈoːnoːntãː/ n. warrior *tonsẽ /ˈʈoːnsɛ̃ː/ n. needle *tonsu /ˈʈoːnsʊ/ n. pair *tonte /ˈʈoːntɛː/ n. mystery *tontẽ /ˈʈoːntɛ̃ː/ num. one *tonti /ˈʈoːntiː/ n. strap *tonto /ˈʈoːntoː/ n. puzzle *tonu /ˈʈoːnʊ/ v. advocate *toofo /ˈʈoːoːfoː/ n. runner *tootsi /ˈʈoːoːtsiː/ n. thief *topento /ˈʈoːpɛːntoː/ n. poet *topĩ /ˈʈoːpĩː/ adj. right (direction) *topuxã /ˈʈoːpʊɣãː/ n. hunter *tosa /ˈʈoːʂaː/ v. edit *tosã /ˈʈoːsãː/ n. advice *tosboma /ˈʈoːsboːmaː/ n. florist *tospa /ˈʈoːspa/ adj. sleek *toszina /ˈʈoːʂʐiːna/ n. sailor *tota /ˈʈoːtaː/ adj. round *totcha /ˈʈoːtʧa/ v. compromise *totchẽ /ˈʈoːtʧɛ̃ː/ n. flour *totcho /ˈʈoːtʧoː/ v. shake *tote /ˈʈoːtɛː/ prep. upon *tote /ˈʈoːʈɛː/ n. scissors *totẽzẽ /ˈʈoːtɛ̃ːzɛ̃ː/ n. singer *toti /ˈʈoːʈɪ/ n. autumn *totsa /ˈʈoːtsa/ adj. anonymous *totsõ /ˈʈoːtsõː/ n. cart *tou /ˈʈoːʊ/ n. diagram *tovẽ /ˈʈoːvɛ̃ː/ v. detect *tovixa /ˈʈoːviːɣaː/ n. driver *towãna /ˈʈoːwãːna/ n. dancer *towi /ˈʈoːwɪ/ adj. dull *toxẽ /ˈʈoːɣɛ̃ː/ n. dean *toxi /ˈʈoːɣiː/ adj. aware *toxo /ˈʈoːɣoː/ v. cook (prepare food) *toxoke /ˈʈoːɣoːkɛː/ n. locksmith *tozonti /ˈʈoːʐoːntiː/ n. gardener *toña /ˈʈoːɲaː/ adj. poor *toñe /ˈʈoːɲɛː/ n. memorial *toñẽnde /ˈʈoːɲɛ̃ːndɛː/ n. chef *tsa /tsaː/ pron. me *tsa /tsaː/ pron. to me *tsebi /ˈtsɛːbɪ/ n. eyelash *tsecha /ˈtsɛːʧaː/ n. grade *tsedi /ˈtsɛːdɪ/ v. avoid *tsefã /ˈtsɛːfãː/ n. bill *tsefẽ /ˈtsɛːfɛ̃ː/ n. check *tseki /ˈtsɛːkɪ/ n. wilderness *tsembi /ˈtsɛːmbiː/ n. rubble *tseme /ˈtsɛːmɛː/ adj. authentic *tsempẽ /ˈtsɛːmpɛ̃ː/ adj. tall *tsempi /ˈtsɛːmpiː/ adj. vague *tsempu /ˈtsɛːmpʊ/ adj. empirical *tsena /ˈtsɛːna/ n. fact *tsendã /ˈtsɛːndãː/ n. staple *tsendẽ /ˈtsɛːndɛ̃ː/ n. trousers, pants *tsendi /ˈtsɛːndiː/ adj. wise *tsenga /ˈtsɛːŋaː/ v. brief *tsensi /ˈtsɛːnsiː/ v. push *tsenso /ˈtsɛːnsoː/ v. reproduce *tsentẽ /ˈtsɛːntɛ̃ː/ n. detention *tsenu /ˈtsɛːnʊ/ n. story, plot *tsepi /ˈtsɛːpɪ/ n. rival *tsetcho /ˈtsɛːtʧoː/ n. curtain *tsetkõ /ˈtsɛːtkõː/ n. prince *tsetsa /ˈtsɛːtsa/ adv. both *tsevo /ˈtsɛːvoː/ adj. unfortunate *tsezẽ /ˈtsɛːzɛ̃ː/ n. genetics *tseña /ˈtsɛːɲaː/ v. inhale *tsẽ /tsɛ̃ː/ v. try *tsẽ /ʦɛ̃ː/ n. kind *tsẽa /ˈtsɛ̃ːa/ v. import *tsẽã /ˈtsɛ̃ːãː/ adv. sometimes *tsẽbẽ /ˈʦɛ̃ːbɛ̃ː/ v. destroy *tsẽbi /ˈʦɛ̃ːbɪ/ n. elimination *tsẽbĩ /ˈʦɛ̃ːbĩː/ n. army *tsẽbta /ˈʦɛ̃ːbta/ v. agree *tsẽbtõ /ˈʦɛ̃ːbtõː/ n. niece *tsẽdo /ˈʦɛ̃ːdoː/ n. mandate *tsẽdzo /ˈʦɛ̃ːʣoː/ adj. fellow *tsẽe /ˈʦɛ̃ːɛː/ n. excuse *tsẽflẽ /ˈʦɛ̃ːflɛ̃ː/ v. fry *tsẽke /ˈʦɛ̃ːkɛː/ n. cord *tsẽksõ /ˈʦɛ̃ːksõː/ v. break *tsẽksu /ˈʦɛ̃ːksʊ/ v. advance *tsẽktẽ /ˈtsɛ̃ːktɛ̃ː/ n. incident *tsẽkti /ˈʦɛ̃ːktiː/ n. gravel *tsẽla /ˈʦɛ̃ːlaː/ v. perch *tsẽlĩ /ˈʦɛ̃ːlĩː/ num. nine *tsẽlu /ˈʦɛ̃ːlʊ/ n. button *tsẽma /ˈʦɛ̃ːma/ adj. difficult *tsẽma /ˈʦɛ̃ːmaː/ v. squeeze *tsẽmbẽ /ˈʦɛ̃ːmbɛ̃ː/ v. impair *tsẽme /ˈʦɛ̃ːmɛː/ adj. arbitrary *tsẽmẽ /ˈʦɛ̃ːmɛ̃ː/ n. couple *tsẽmi /ˈʦɛ̃ːmiː/ v. violate *tsẽmpe /ˈʦɛ̃ːmpɛː/ v. volunteer *tsẽmpi /ˈtsɛ̃ːmpiː/ v. contrast *tsẽmpo /ˈtsɛ̃ːmpoː/ n. minute *tsẽmpo /ˈʦɛ̃ːmpoː/ n. adolescent *tsẽmpõ /ˈtsɛ̃ːmpõː/ n. volcano *tsẽmpu /ˈʦɛ̃ːmpʊ/ n. peach *tsẽmu /ˈʦɛ̃ːmʊ/ n. mustache *tsẽna /ˈʦɛ̃ːna/ adj. calm *tsẽna /ˈʦɛ̃ːnaː/ adv. forward *tsẽndã /ˈʦɛ̃ːndãː/ n. summary *tsẽnde /ˈʦɛ̃ːndɛː/ n. pubic hair *tsẽndẽ /ˈtsɛ̃ːndɛ̃ː/ n. victim *tsẽndi /ˈʦɛ̃ːndiː/ v. believe *tsẽndo /ˈʦɛ̃ːndoː/ n. meadow *tsẽne /ˈʦɛ̃ːnɛː/ adj. weak *tsẽnga /ˈʦɛ̃ːŋa/ conj. as *tsẽnga /ˈʦɛ̃ːŋaː/ adj. eager *tsẽnge /ˈtsɛ̃ːŋɛː/ n. neck *tsẽngĩ /ˈʦɛ̃ːŋĩː/ n. toast *tsẽngu /ˈʦɛ̃ːŋʊ/ n. point *tsẽnsõ /ˈʦɛ̃ːnsõː/ v. contribute *tsẽnsu /ˈʦɛ̃ːnsʊ/ v. enhance *tsẽntã /ˈʦɛ̃ːntãː/ n. nail *tsẽnte /ˈʦɛ̃ːntɛː/ n. merchandise *tsẽnti /ˈtsɛ̃ːntiː/ n. rug *tsẽnto /ˈʦɛ̃ːntoː/ n. critique *tsẽõ /ˈʦɛ̃ːõː/ adv. eventually *tsẽpa /ˈʦɛ̃ːpaː/ adv. most *tsẽpe /ˈʦɛ̃ːpɛː/ v. align *tsẽpi /ˈʦɛ̃ːpɪ/ v. revolve *tsẽpu /ˈʦɛ̃ːpʊ/ v. sneak *tsẽsa /ˈtsɛ̃ːʂaː/ n. razor *tsẽse /ˈʦɛ̃ːsɛː/ n. ivory *tsẽta /ˈʦɛ̃ːtaː/ v. wander *tsẽtchõ /ˈtsɛ̃ːtʧõː/ v. peer *tsẽti /ˈʦɛ̃ːtɪ/ n. tradition *tsẽti /ˈʦɛ̃ːʈɪ/ n. coin *tsẽtkẽ /ˈʦɛ̃ːtkɛ̃ː/ n. cube *tsẽtku /ˈʦɛ̃ːtkʊ/ n. excrement; v. defecate *tsẽtsa /ˈtsɛ̃ːtsa/ n. alien *tsẽtsa /ˈʦɛ̃ːtsa/ n. place *tsẽtsa /ˈʦɛ̃ːʦaː/ n. female *tsẽtsã /ˈʦɛ̃ːʦãː/ n. offence *tsẽtse /ˈtsɛ̃ːʦɛː/ n. compound *tsẽtsu /ˈʦɛ̃ːtsʊ/ n. eyeball *tsẽtu /ˈʦɛ̃ːtʊ/ n. haven *tsẽvo /ˈʦɛ̃ːvoː/ n. entry *tsẽwa /ˈʦɛ̃ːwaː/ n. cherry *tsẽwe /ˈtsɛ̃ːwɛː/ n. homicide *tsẽwĩ /ˈʦɛ̃ːwĩː/ adj. wide *tsẽwu /ˈʦɛ̃ːwʊ/ adj. cool (slightly cold) *tsẽxã /ˈʦɛ̃ːɣãː/ adj. loyal *tsẽxe /ˈʦɛ̃ːɣɛː/ n. wheel *tsẽxẽ /ˈtsɛ̃ːɣɛ̃ː/ n. cloth *tsẽña /ˈtsɛ̃ːɲaː/ v. crumble *tsẽña /ˈʦɛ̃ːɲaː/ n. king *tsẽñi /ˈtsɛ̃ːɲɪ/ n. faith *tsẽñu /ˈʦɛ̃ːɲʊ/ v. frown *tsu /tsʊ/ adv. also *tsu /tsʊ/ pron. I *tsu /ʦʊ/ v. doubt *tsubẽ /ˈtsʊbɛ̃ː/ n. tusk *tsubĩ /ˈtsʊbĩː/ n. organism *tsubĩnaxe /ˈtsʊbĩːˌnaːɣɛː/ v. compensate *tsubĩnĩbẽ /ˈtsʊbĩːˌnĩːbɛ̃ː/ n. bump *tsubtẽ /ˈtsʊbtɛ̃ː/ v. insult *tsucha /ˈtsʊʧaː/ v. squat *tsucho /ˈtsʊʧoː/ v. commission *tsuda /ˈtsʊdaː/ adj. subtle *tsudẽ /ˈtsʊdɛ̃ː/ v. confirm *tsudjẽtkõmẽ /ˈtsʊdʤɛ̃ːtˌkõːmɛ̃ː/ v. force *tsudo /ˈtsʊdoː/ adv. later *tsudze /ˈtsʊʣɛː/ n. apartment *tsuksẽnsõe /ˈtsʊksɛ̃ːnˌsõːɛː/ n. hedge *tsula /ˈtsʊlaː/ adj. lethal *tsulĩ /ˈtsʊlĩː/ n. lobby *tsulĩkĩ /ˈtsʊlĩːkĩː/ n. province *tsuma /ˈtsʊma/ v. state *tsumaki /ˈtsʊmakɪ/ n. writer *tsumanso /ˈtsʊmansoː/ n. romance *tsumbẽ /ˈtsʊmbɛ̃ː/ n. bread *tsumi /ˈtsʊmiː/ v. interpret *tsumpã /ˈtsʊmpãː/ adj. dim *tsumpãso /ˈtsʊmpãːsoː/ v. illustrate *tsumpãtsenga /ˈtsʊmpãːˌʦɛːŋaː/ n. armour *tsumpẽmbau /ˈtsʊmpɛ̃ːmˌbaʊ/ n. constitution *tsumpibtaxi /ˈtsʊmpiːbˌtaɣɪ/ adj. lucrative *tsumpo /ˈtsʊmpoː/ n. bruise *tsumu /ˈtsʊmʊ/ v. attend *tsuna /ˈtsʊna/ v. clean *tsuna /ˈtsʊnaː/ n. business *tsundã /ˈtsʊndãː/ n. villain *tsundẽ /ˈtsʊndɛ̃ː/ v. ride *tsundẽmĩxi /ˈtsʊndɛ̃ːˌmĩːɣɪ/ adj. bad *tsundi /ˈtsʊndiː/ n. puppet *tsundo /ˈtsʊndoː/ adj. safe *tsune /ˈtsʊnɛː/ n. transition *tsunga /ˈtsʊŋa/ n. pick *tsungedi /ˈtsʊŋɛːdɪ/ v. thrill *tsungĩ /ˈtsʊŋĩː/ v. stop *tsungu /ˈtsʊŋʊ/ n. mustard *tsunĩ /ˈtsʊnĩː/ n. underwear *tsunsi /ˈtsʊnsiː/ adj. far *tsunsibti /ˈtsʊnsiːbtiː/ n. blasphemy *tsunte /ˈtsʊntɛː/ n. comb *tsuntẽ /ˈtsʊntɛ̃ː/ n. apparatus *tsunto /ˈtsʊntoː/ n. knot *tsuntomu /ˈtsʊntoːmʊ/ n. justice *tsuntotiñĩ /ˈtsʊntoːˌʈɪɲĩː/ n. compliment *tsunu /ˈtsʊnʊ/ n. glass *tsununĩ /ˈtsʊnʊnĩː/ n. counselor *tsuombõ /ˈtsʊoːmbõː/ n. raft *tsupe /ˈtsʊpɛː/ n. examination *tsupĩ /ˈtsʊpĩː/ v. block *tsusa /ˈtsʊʂaː/ v. fashion *tsusotcho /ˈtsʊsoːtʧoː/ n. edge *tsuspẽ /ˈtsʊspɛ̃ː/ n. downtown (commercial area of city) *tsuta /ˈtsʊtaː/ n. limit *tsuta /ˈtsʊʈaː/ adj. antique *tsutatifo /ˈtsʊtaːˌʈɪfoː/ v. affiliate *tsutchẽ /ˈtsʊtʧɛ̃ː/ n. matter *tsutchi /ˈtsʊtʧiː/ interj. yes *tsutcho /ˈtsʊtʧoː/ v. restrain *tsutchõ /ˈtsʊtʧõː/ v. grasp *tsuti /ˈtsʊtɪ/ n. ship *tsutiketchu /ˈtsʊʈɪˌkɛːtʧʊ/ n. tear *tsutĩ /ˈtsʊtĩː/ n. bracket *tsutĩwu /ˈtsʊtĩːwʊ/ n. axe *tsutsa /ˈtsʊtsa/ v. look *tsutse /ˈtsʊʦɛː/ v. tell *tsuvo /ˈtsʊvoː/ adj. humble *tsuvona /ˈtsʊvoːnaː/ n. restoration *tsuwi /ˈtsʊwɪ/ adj. gay *tsuwĩ /ˈtsʊwĩː/ adj. firm *tsuwu /ˈtsʊwʊ/ n. film *tsuxẽdiktõ /ˈtsʊxɛ̃ːˌdɪktõː/ v. expire *tsuxo /ˈtsʊɣoː/ n. wind *tsuxoflimi /ˈtsʊɣoːˌfliːmiː/ v. open *tsuze /ˈtsʊzɛː/ n. molecule *tsuzẽ /ˈtsʊzɛ̃ː/ v. shave *tsuña /ˈtsʊɲaː/ n. hobby *tsuñasebda /ˈtsʊɲaːˌsɛːbda/ n. siege *tsuñe /ˈtsʊɲɛː/ v. arrest *tsuñewa /ˈtsʊɲɛːwaː/ conj. though *tsuñiwa /ˈtsʊɲɪwaː/ n. illusion *tsuñĩ /ˈtsʊɲĩː/ n. concession *tsuñĩfa /ˈtsʊɲĩːfaː/ n. drawer *tsuñu /ˈtsʊɲʊ/ n. strip *tu /tʊ/ v. take *u /ʊ/ v. do *uba /ˈʊbaː/ adj. grave *ubdẽ /ˈʊbdɛ̃ː/ v. choke *ubtõ /ˈʊbtõː/ n. lettuce *ubtu /ˈʊbtʊ/ adj. aesthetic *ucha /ˈʊʧaː/ n. mask *uchã /ˈʊʧãː/ n. breast *uche /ˈʊʧɛː/ n. talent *ucho /ˈʊʧoː/ adj. sure *ude /ˈʊdɛː/ n. lime *ue /ˈʊɛː/ prep. according *uksẽ /ˈʊksɛ̃ː/ v. hiss *uksu /ˈʊksʊ/ prep. because *uktõ /ˈʊktõː/ v. yank *uktu /ˈʊktʊ/ n. semen *uli /ˈʊlɪ/ n. suspect *ulĩ /ˈʊlĩː/ n. specialist *uma /ˈʊma/ adj. naval *umbẽ /ˈʊmbɛ̃ː/ n. condition *umizẽndã /ˈʊmiːˌzɛ̃ːndãː/ v. convert *umĩ /ˈʊmĩː/ v. pose *umpã /ˈʊmpãː/ v. flush *umpẽ /ˈʊmpɛ̃ː/ n. midst *umpi /ˈʊmpiː/ n. room (space); n. room (of house) *umpõxo /ˈʊmpõːɣoː/ n. pond *umpu /ˈʊmpʊ/ v. take out *unde /ˈʊndɛː/ v. bow *undensu /ˈʊndɛːnsʊ/ adj. cold *undinde /ˈʊndiːndɛː/ v. persist *une /ˈʊnɛː/ adj. top *unga /ˈʊŋaː/ adj. parallel *unge /ˈʊŋɛː/ adv. close *unsẽ /ˈʊnsɛ̃ː/ n. drug *unsõ /ˈʊnsõː/ n. initiative *unsu /ˈʊnsʊ/ n. sanctuary *untẽ /ˈʊntɛ̃ː/ adj. missing *ununtã /ˈʊnʊntãː/ v. smell (sense with nose) *upa /ˈʊpaː/ adj. bizarre *use /ˈʊsɛː/ v. measure *uspẽ /ˈʊspɛ̃ː/ v. argue *utachele /ˈʊʈaːˌʧɛːlɛː/ n. spice *utchẽ /ˈʊtʧɛ̃ː/ adj. rigid *utchidzoma /ˈʊtʧiːˌʣoːma/ n. season *utchu /ˈʊtʧʊ/ v. veto *utkiñumbẽ /ˈʊtkiːˌɲʊmbɛ̃ː/ n. appearance *utsanatse /ˈʊʦaːˌnaːʦɛː/ v. employ *utsõ /ˈʊtsõː/ adv. still *uxẽ /ˈʊɣɛ̃ː/ adv. therefore *uxi /ˈʊɣɪ/ n. cream *uxo /ˈʊɣoː/ interj. no *uxowĩ /ˈʊɣoːwĩː/ v. proclaim *uña /ˈʊɲaː/ n. bottle *uñetchu /ˈʊɲɛːtʧʊ/ adj. hard *via /ˈviːa/ det. both *vibe /ˈviːbɛː/ n. mosquito *vibẽ /ˈviːbɛ̃ː/ n. shield *viche /ˈviːʧɛː/ n. location *vie /ˈviːɛː/ adj. sole *viffu /ˈviːffʊ/ prep. to *vifo /ˈviːfoː/ n. progress *vika /ˈviːkaː/ v. deposit *vike /ˈviːkɛː/ v. jam *vikĩ /ˈviːkĩː/ n. radius *vila /ˈviːlaː/ v. embody *vili /ˈviːlɪ/ n. temple *vima /ˈviːma/ n. machine *vimba /ˈviːmba/ adj. subjective *vimbi /ˈviːmbiː/ n. fairy *vime /ˈviːmɛː/ det. what *vimẽ /ˈviːmɛ̃ː/ v. spectate *vimi /ˈviːmiː/ n. paste *vimpã /ˈviːmpãː/ n. plant *vimpe /ˈviːmpɛː/ adj. worthy *vimpẽ /ˈviːmpɛ̃ː/ v. spit *vimpi /ˈviːmpiː/ v. extract *vimpo /ˈviːmpoː/ n. grandmother *vimpu /ˈviːmpʊ/ n. bicycle *vimu /ˈviːmʊ/ v. execute *vina /ˈviːnaː/ n. pavement *vindã /ˈviːndãː/ v. bake *vindi /ˈviːndiː/ n. remnant *vindo /ˈviːndoː/ n. axis *vine /ˈviːnɛː/ n. quantum *vinfẽ /ˈviːnfɛ̃ː/ n. prototype *vinfu /ˈviːnfʊ/ n. standard *vinga /ˈviːŋa/ n. lake *vinga /ˈviːŋaː/ n. rod *vinge /ˈviːŋɛː/ adj. slow *vinĩ /ˈviːnĩː/ n. militia *vinsi /ˈviːnsiː/ n. dust *vinso /ˈviːnsoː/ n. chorus *vinsõ /ˈviːnsõː/ n. engine *vintã /ˈviːntãː/ n. pocket *vinte /ˈviːntɛː/ v. forget *vintẽ /ˈviːntɛ̃ː/ adj. full *vinti /ˈviːntiː/ v. attach *vinto /ˈviːntoː/ n. gown *vipa /ˈviːpaː/ v. die *vipu /ˈviːpʊ/ det. several *visa /ˈviːsaː/ n. defect *vise /ˈviːsɛː/ n. hip *visẽ /ˈviːsɛ̃ː/ n. dungeon *visẽ /ˈviːʂɛ̃ː/ adj. median *vitcha /ˈviːtʧa/ n. owl *vitchẽ /ˈviːtʧɛ̃ː/ v. can *vite /ˈviːʈɛː/ n. silk *viti /ˈviːʈɪ/ n. research *vitĩ /ˈviːtĩː/ n. precedent *vitĩ /ˈviːʈĩː/ v. conform *vitka /ˈviːtka/ n. infection *vitso /ˈviːʦoː/ adj. objective *vitu /ˈviːtʊ/ n. journey *vivã /ˈviːvãː/ n. crystal *vivo /ˈviːvoː/ n. tee *viwa /ˈviːwaː/ v. tumble *viwe /ˈviːwɛː/ n. rookie *viwi /ˈviːwɪ/ n. office *viwu /ˈviːwʊ/ n. destiny *vixa /ˈviːɣaː/ v. drive *vixã /ˈviːxãː/ adj. notable *vixã /ˈviːɣãː/ n. prairie *vixe /ˈviːxɛː/ n. option *vixi /ˈviːɣɪ/ n. bullet *vixo /ˈviːɣoː/ v. protest *vizã /ˈviːzãː/ n. motel *viña /ˈviːɲaː/ n. thorn *viñe /ˈviːɲɛː/ n. unit *viñi /ˈviːɲɪ/ adj. sad *viñĩ /ˈviːɲĩː/ n. guerrilla *viñu /ˈviːɲʊ/ n. magnitude *wa /wa/ adv. here *wã /wãː/ num. six *wãa /ˈwãːa/ v. obsess *wãbdõ /ˈwãːbdõː/ n. stew *wãbi /ˈwãːbɪ/ v. lean *wãda /ˈwãːdaː/ n. facade *wãde /ˈwãːdɛː/ n. bowl *wãdi /ˈwãːdɪ/ n. acid *wãdo /ˈwãːdoː/ n. sympathy *wãdzã /ˈwãːʣãː/ n. bass *wãdzẽ /ˈwãːʣɛ̃ː/ n. stump *wãdzo /ˈwãːʣoː/ n. enterprise *wãe /ˈwãːɛː/ n. sense *wãẽ /ˈwãːɛ̃ː/ n. current *wãfo /ˈwãːfoː/ n. commentary *wãke /ˈwãːkɛː/ n. party, holiday *wãki /ˈwãːkɪ/ v. read *wãkĩ /ˈwãːkĩː/ adj. immune *wãkti /ˈwãːktiː/ n. gene *wãktõ /ˈwãːktõː/ n. tie *wãktu /ˈwãːktʊ/ n. scratch *wãle /ˈwãːlɛː/ v. witness *wãma /ˈwãːma/ n. fear *wãmbẽ /ˈwãːmbɛ̃ː/ n. monster *wãmbi /ˈwãːmbiː/ n. extent *wãmbõ /ˈwãːmbõː/ n. hurricane *wãmẽ /ˈwãːmɛ̃ː/ v. come *wãmi /ˈwãːmiː/ n. peasant *wãmpe /ˈwãːmpɛː/ v. isolate *wãmu /ˈwãːmʊ/ v. harm *wãna /ˈwãːna/ v. dance *wãndã /ˈwãːndãː/ adj. backward *wãnde /ˈwãːndɛː/ n. lease *wãndo /ˈwãːndoː/ prep. beyond *wãne /ˈwãːnɛː/ v. pant *wãnge /ˈwãːŋɛː/ n. agency *wãngĩ /ˈwãːŋĩː/ adj. permanent *wãnlõ /ˈwãːnlõː/ n. city *wãnsẽ /ˈwãːnsɛ̃ː/ n. copyright *wãnso /ˈwãːnsoː/ adv. elsewhere *wãnsõ /ˈwãːnsõː/ v. withstand *wãnsu /ˈwãːnsʊ/ v. blink *wãntã /ˈwãːntãː/ n. approach *wãnte /ˈwãːntɛː/ v. scan *wãntẽ /ˈwãːntɛ̃ː/ n. plantation *wãõ /ˈwãːõː/ adj. empty *wãpi /ˈwãːpɪ/ n. novice *wãpĩ /ˈwãːpĩː/ adj. lush *wãsa /ˈwãːsaː/ n. devil *wãspõ /ˈwãːspõː/ n. police *wãta /ˈwãːʈaː/ n. bag *wãtchẽ /ˈwãːtʧɛ̃ː/ conj. not *wãtchi /ˈwãːtʧiː/ n. mirror *wãtchõ /ˈwãːtʧõː/ n. fountain *wãte /ˈwãːtɛː/ n. feat *wãtsa /ˈwãːʦaː/ adj. last (final) *wãwe /ˈwãːwɛː/ adj. dual *wãwi /ˈwãːwɪ/ n. path *wãwĩ /ˈwãːwĩː/ v. mandate *wãxã /ˈwãːxãː/ v. cause *wãxe /ˈwãːɣɛː/ v. collect *wãxo /ˈwãːxoː/ n. mother *wãña /ˈwãːɲaː/ adj. manual *wãñi /ˈwãːɲɪ/ v. register *wãñĩ /ˈwãːɲĩː/ adj. instant *wãñu /ˈwãːɲʊ/ v. let, allow *we /wɛː/ det. that *wi /wɪ/ adv. too *wõbdilĩnto /ˈwõːbdiːˌlĩːntoː/ v. avert *wõbdu /ˈwõːbdʊ/ n. liver *wõbi /ˈwõːbɪ/ adj. fond *wõbĩ /ˈwõːbĩː/ v. circulate *wõchã /ˈwõːʧãː/ v. pray *wõchẽ /ˈwõːʧɛ̃ː/ n. boot *wõchẽnuje /ˈwõːʧɛ̃ːˌnʊʤɛː/ n. lord *wõcho /ˈwõːʧoː/ v. arouse *wõe /ˈwõːɛː/ n. food *wõẽlĩkti /ˈwõːɛ̃ːˌlĩːktiː/ adj. cool (fashionable) *wõfẽ /ˈwõːfɛ̃ː/ n. sweater *wõi /ˈwõːiː/ v. present *wõka /ˈwõːkaː/ n. shack *wõkti /ˈwõːktiː/ adj. imminent *wõku /ˈwõːkʊ/ n. waist *wõle /ˈwõːlɛː/ adv. below *wõlĩ /ˈwõːlĩː/ adv. more *wõlĩmpẽki /ˈwõːlĩːmˌpɛ̃ːkɪ/ n. parsley *wõma /ˈwõːmaː/ adj. open *wõmbintẽ /ˈwõːmbiːntɛ̃ː/ v. satisfy *wõmẽ /ˈwõːmɛ̃ː/ n. alphabet *wõmi /ˈwõːmiː/ adj. possible *wõmĩ /ˈwõːmĩː/ n. cafeteria *wõmpẽ /ˈwõːmpɛ̃ː/ n. individual *wõmpo /ˈwõːmpoː/ v. suck *wõna /ˈwõːna/ n. rationale *wõndẽmande /ˈwõːndɛ̃ːˌmandɛː/ adj. sophisticated *wõndi /ˈwõːndiː/ v. bother *wõndo /ˈwõːndoː/ adj. naked *wõnga /ˈwõːŋaː/ v. pick *wõnge /ˈwõːŋɛː/ n. thumb *wõngĩmpo /ˈwõːŋĩːmpoː/ n. mint *wõngu /ˈwõːŋʊ/ n. hospital *wõnĩ /ˈwõːnĩː/ n. perception *wõnĩndindi /ˈwõːnĩːnˌdiːndiː/ n. jam *wõnĩnte /ˈwõːnĩːntɛː/ v. flick *wõnla /ˈwõːnla/ n. self *wõnso /ˈwõːnsoː/ v. criticise *wõnsõndonga /ˈwõːnsõːnˌdoːŋaː/ v. protect *wõnte /ˈwõːntɛː/ n. prey *wõntefã /ˈwõːntɛːfãː/ n. knight *wõnti /ˈwõːntiː/ n. specialty *wõntida /ˈwõːntiːdaː/ n. age *wõnu /ˈwõːnʊ/ n. frontier *wõpa /ˈwõːpaː/ n. brush, brush (for hair) *wõpañeje /ˈwõːpaːˌɲɛːʤɛː/ num. eight *wõse /ˈwõːsɛː/ v. row *wõse /ˈwõːʂɛː/ n. parameter *wõsẽ /ˈwõːʂɛ̃ː/ n. emperor *wõso /ˈwõːʂoː/ n. blur *wõsonala /ˈwõːsoːˌnalaː/ n. homeland, motherland *wõtampẽmĩ /ˈwõːtaːmˌpɛ̃ːmĩː/ pron. everyone *wõtchi /ˈwõːtʧiː/ n. mind *wõtkõ /ˈwõːtkõː/ n. democracy *wõtsẽ /ˈwõːʦɛ̃ː/ v. exist *wõtsi /ˈwõːtsiː/ n. rabbit *wõtsõ /ˈwõːtsõː/ v. qualify *wõtu /ˈwõːtʊ/ adj. major *wõvãmpẽ /ˈwõːvãːmpɛ̃ː/ n. insurance *wõwi /ˈwõːwɪ/ n. staff *wõxe /ˈwõːɣɛː/ n. cinnamon *wõxi /ˈwõːɣiː/ n. tariff *wõxiebtu /ˈwõːɣiːˌɛːbtʊ/ adj. deadly *wõzo /ˈwõːzoː/ prep. including *wõña /ˈwõːɲaː/ v. consult *wõñĩmpe /ˈwõːɲĩːmpɛː/ adv. long *wõñu /ˈwõːɲʊ/ v. share *xa /xaː/ n. day *xabambumpã /ˈxaːbamˌbʊmpãː/ adj. troublesome *xablãffẽ /ˈxaːblãːffɛ̃ː/ adj. painful *xablõlĩ /ˈxaːblõːlĩː/ adj. healthy *xablõtchẽ /ˈxaːblõːtʧɛ̃ː/ adj. natural *xablõwi /ˈxaːblõːwɪ/ adj. industrial *xadõtixẽ /ˈxaːdõːˌtɪɣɛ̃ː/ adj. powerful *xafunsõngunso /ˈxaːfʊnˌsõːŋʊnsoː/ adj. ironic *xafunti /ˈxaːfʊntiː/ adj. medical *xaitkẽ /ˈxaːiːtkɛ̃ː/ adj. rich, wealthy *xajiẽ /ˈxaːʤiːɛ̃ː/ adj. golden *xakili /ˈxaːkiːlɪ/ adj. distant *xakinĩtchõktõ /ˈxaːkiːˌnĩːtʧõːktõː/ adj. legal *xakintẽ /ˈxaːkiːntɛ̃ː/ adj. idiotic *xalandãte /ˈxaːlanˌdãːtɛː/ adj. economic *xalitchi /ˈxaːliːtʧiː/ adj. technological *xalobe /ˈxaːloːbɛː/ adj. friendly *xalwẽnti /ˈxaːlwɛ̃ːntiː/ adj. divine *xalwẽtsimi /ˈxaːlwɛ̃ːtˌsiːmiː/ adj. dirty *xamei /ˈxaːmɛːiː/ adj. successful *xamenlõ /ˈxaːmɛːnlõː/ adj. oral *xanatĩnti /ˈxaːnaˌtĩːntiː/ adj. skilled *xangempo /ˈxaːŋɛːmpoː/ adj. personal *xangeso /ˈxaːŋɛːʂoː/ adj. greedy *xangõje /ˈxaːŋõːʤɛː/ adj. homely *xanintẽ /ˈxaːniːntɛ̃ː/ adj. criminal *xapumpotchõnsõ /ˈxaːpʊmˌpoːtʧõːnsõː/ adj. risky, dangerous *xasboma /ˈxaːsboːma/ adj. dangerous *xasẽnatkõmu /ˈxaːsɛ̃ːˌnatkõːmʊ/ adj. evident, obvious *xasnansi /ˈxaːsnansiː/ adj. rich, flavoursome *xasziwa /ˈxaːʂʐiːwaː/ adj. bloody *xatẽfẽ /ˈxaːtɛ̃ːfɛ̃ː/ adj. lucky *xatẽma /ˈxaːtɛ̃ːma/ adj. funny *xatẽntẽ /ˈxaːtɛ̃ːntɛ̃ː/ adj. fashionable *xatoe /ˈxaːʈoːɛː/ adj. messy *xawãnlõ /ˈxaːwãːnlõː/ adj. urban *xañẽjãsa /ˈxaːɲɛ̃ːˌʤãːʂaː/ adj. central *xañẽmi /ˈxaːɲɛ̃ːmiː/ adj. religious *xañẽsebẽ /ˈxaːɲɛ̃ːˌʂɛːbɛ̃ː/ adj. expensive *xañẽwĩ /ˈxaːɲɛ̃ːwĩː/ adj. sexy *xã /ɣãː/ pron. you (object pl.) *xe /ɣɛː/ pron. you (subject pl.) *xe /ɣɛː/ v. see *xee /ˈɣɛːɛː/ n. charity *xefã /ˈɣɛːfãː/ v. place *xeku /ˈɣɛːkʊ/ n. predecessor *xema /ˈɣɛːma/ n. violin *xembi /ˈɣɛːmbiː/ n. employer *xeme /ˈɣɛːmɛː/ v. chat *xemẽ /ˈɣɛːmɛ̃ː/ adv. inevitably *xemi /ˈɣɛːmiː/ n. character *xempã /ˈɣɛːmpãː/ v. pierce *xempẽ /ˈɣɛːmpɛ̃ː/ v. panic *xende /ˈɣɛːndɛː/ v. trip *xendi /ˈɣɛːndiː/ v. join *xenga /ˈɣɛːŋaː/ v. keep *xento /ˈɣɛːntoː/ n. electricity *xeta /ˈɣɛːʈaː/ v. praise *xetchẽ /ˈɣɛːtʧɛ̃ː/ v. suggest *xetchu /ˈɣɛːtʧʊ/ n. kit *xetu /ˈɣɛːʈʊ/ n. credit *xevã /ˈɣɛːvãː/ n. wrinkle *xewi /ˈɣɛːwɪ/ n. reward *xeñi /ˈɣɛːɲɪ/ adj. brown *xẽ /ɣɛ̃ː/ pron. to you (pl.) *xĩ /ɣĩː/ n. need *xo /ɣoː/ adj. sick, unwell *xoa /ˈɣoːa/ v. halt *xobi /ˈɣoːbɪ/ adj. private *xobĩ /ˈɣoːbĩː/ det. any *xobtu /ˈɣoːbtʊ/ n. world *xoe /ˈɣoːɛː/ n. portion *xofẽ /ˈɣoːfɛ̃ː/ n. moon *xoke /ˈɣoːkɛː/ n. lock *xoki /ˈɣoːkɪ/ v. accustom *xolu /ˈɣoːlʊ/ n. outline *xoma /ˈɣoːma/ prep. above *xondã /ˈɣoːndãː/ adj. municipal *xondi /ˈɣoːndiː/ v. define *xotchu /ˈɣoːtʧʊ/ n. clash *xoti /ˈɣoːtɪ/ n. member *xove /ˈɣoːvɛː/ n. spear *xwãbĩ /ˈɣwãːbĩː/ v. vow *xwãda /ˈɣwãːdaː/ n. closure *xwãdẽ /ˈɣwãːdɛ̃ː/ adj. appropriate *xwãdi /ˈɣwãːdɪ/ n. surf *xwãe /ˈɣwãːɛː/ n. figure *xwãi /ˈɣwãːiː/ n. leg *xwãka /ˈɣwãːkaː/ n. shelf *xwãkĩ /ˈɣwãːkĩː/ v. wonder *xwãli /ˈɣwãːlɪ/ n. tin *xwãma /ˈɣwãːma/ n. nephew *xwãmbẽ /ˈɣwãːmbɛ̃ː/ n. casino *xwãmẽ /ˈɣwãːmɛ̃ː/ v. chase *xwãmpẽ /ˈɣwãːmpɛ̃ː/ n. stock *xwãmpi /ˈɣwãːmpiː/ n. awe *xwãmpo /ˈɣwãːmpoː/ n. air *xwãmpu /ˈɣwãːmpʊ/ n. rock, stone, mountain *xwãna /ˈɣwãːnaː/ n. climate *xwãndã /ˈɣwãːndãː/ v. drape *xwãndẽ /ˈɣwãːndɛ̃ː/ n. interest *xwãndi /ˈɣwãːndiː/ n. meat *xwãnga /ˈɣwãːŋa/ n. outbreak *xwãnge /ˈɣwãːŋɛː/ n. cuisine *xwãngu /ˈɣwãːŋʊ/ v. vote *xwãnlõ /ˈɣwãːnlõː/ n. sound *xwãnsu /ˈɣwãːnsʊ/ n. bath *xwãntã /ˈɣwãːntãː/ adv. where *xwãnte /ˈɣwãːntɛː/ n. phone *xwãntẽ /ˈɣwãːntɛ̃ː/ v. might *xwãnti /ˈɣwãːntiː/ v. elaborate *xwãnto /ˈɣwãːntoː/ n. chalk *xwãnu /ˈɣwãːnʊ/ v. slump *xwãpa /ˈɣwãːpaː/ num. five *xwãpĩ /ˈɣwãːpĩː/ v. book *xwãsa /ˈɣwãːsaː/ adj. probable *xwãsã /ˈɣwãːʂãː/ adj. robust *xwãspõ /ˈɣwãːspõː/ v. crave *xwãta /ˈɣwãːtaː/ adj. awful, terrible *xwãtcho /ˈɣwãːtʧoː/ v. erode *xwãti /ˈɣwãːtɪ/ n. site *xwãtĩ /ˈɣwãːtĩː/ adj. common *xwãtsi /ˈɣwãːtsiː/ n. dialect *xwãtso /ˈɣwãːʦoː/ n. bay *xwãwa /ˈɣwãːwaː/ adj. plausible *xwãwe /ˈɣwãːwɛː/ n. palace *xwãwu /ˈɣwãːwʊ/ n. candle *xwãxa /ˈɣwãːɣaː/ v. postpone *xwãxo /ˈɣwãːɣoː/ adj. direct *xwãzẽ /ˈɣwãːzɛ̃ː/ adj. hollow *xwãñe /ˈɣwãːɲɛː/ n. beach *xwãñi /ˈɣwãːɲɪ/ v. prepare *xwãñĩ /ˈɣwãːɲĩː/ n. garment *xwãñu /ˈɣwãːɲʊ/ n. fin (of fish) *zĩ /zĩː/ adv. so *zĩblawa /ˈzĩːblawaː/ v. accompany *zĩtẽtekta /ˈzĩːtɛ̃ːˌtɛːkta/ v. weigh *zĩtẽzẽ /ˈzĩːtɛ̃ːzɛ̃ː/ v. sing *zoa /ˈʐoːa/ v. draw *zoba /ˈʐoːbaː/ adj. soft *zobdu /ˈʐoːbdʊ/ adj. pragmatic *zobti /ˈʐoːbtiː/ n. front *zobtõ /ˈʐoːbtõː/ n. passion *zochã /ˈʐoːʧãː/ n. interior *zoi /ˈʐoːiː/ v. warrant *zoke /ˈʐoːkɛː/ v. precede *zoki /ˈʐoːkɪ/ n. building *zoksa /ˈʐoːksa/ n. job *zoksõ /ˈʐoːksõː/ adv. much *zole /ˈʐoːlɛː/ v. establish *zoli /ˈʐoːlɪ/ n. cove *zoma /ˈʐoːma/ n. breakthrough *zombẽ /ˈʐoːmbɛ̃ː/ adv. even *zombi /ˈʐoːmbiː/ v. announce *zompã /ˈʐoːmpãː/ v. mock *zompi /ˈʐoːmpiː/ n. well *zompo /ˈʐoːmpoː/ adj. fantastic *zona /ˈʐoːnaː/ n. clay *zondã /ˈʐoːndãː/ n. set *zonde /ˈʐoːndɛː/ n. child *zondo /ˈʐoːndoː/ adj. skinny *zone /ˈʐoːnɛː/ n. plain *zongu /ˈʐoːŋʊ/ n. oven *zonsõ /ˈʐoːnsõː/ n. plan *zontã /ˈʐoːntãː/ n. society *zonte /ˈʐoːntɛː/ n. waiter/waitress *zonti /ˈʐoːntiː/ n. garden *zopa /ˈʐoːpaː/ v. subsidize *zopĩ /ˈʐoːpĩː/ n. foliage *zosã /ˈʐoːʂãː/ adj. random *zosẽ /ˈʐoːʂɛ̃ː/ n. curator *zote /ˈʐoːtɛː/ n. formula *zotĩ /ˈʐoːtĩː/ adj. huge *zotsẽ /ˈʐoːtsɛ̃ː/ n. whip *zotu /ˈʐoːtʊ/ n. device *zotu /ˈʐoːʈʊ/ adj. deliberate *zowu /ˈʐoːwʊ/ v. desire *zoxa /ˈʐoːxaː/ n. voyage *zoxẽ /ˈʐoːɣɛ̃ː/ adj. volatile *zoxo /ˈʐoːɣoː/ v. explode *zozẽ /ˈʐoːzɛ̃ː/ prep. plus *zozo /ˈʐoːzoː/ prep. towards *zoñi /ˈʐoːɲɪ/ n. novel *zoñĩ /ˈʐoːɲĩː/ n. carpet *zõ /ʐõː/ art. some (m. nominative) *ña /ɲaː/ conj. when *ñala /ˈɲaːlaː/ n. dash *ñamba /ˈɲaːmba/ n. hierarchy *ñampe /ˈɲaːmpɛː/ n. disgust *ñana /ˈɲaːna/ adv. somewhat *ñangu /ˈɲaːŋʊ/ v. haunt *ñanĩ /ˈɲaːnĩː/ n. turbine *ñansẽ /ˈɲaːnsɛ̃ː/ v. kid *ñansi /ˈɲaːnsiː/ adj. blue *ñanso /ˈɲaːnsoː/ v. live *ñante /ˈɲaːntɛː/ v. justify *ñanti /ˈɲaːntiː/ n. riot *ñaõ /ˈɲaːõː/ n. fixture *ñapi /ˈɲaːpɪ/ v. assault *ñaso /ˈɲaːsoː/ v. strap *ñaxã /ˈɲaːxãː/ adj. damn *ñẽ /ɲɛ̃ː/ art. a (m. nominative) *ñẽ /ɲɛ̃ː/ art. the (m. nominative) *ñẽ /ɲɛ̃ː/ n. ear *ñẽatĩ /ˈɲɛ̃ːatĩː/ adj. hungry *ñẽba /ˈɲɛ̃ːbaː/ n. tuna *ñẽbdakĩ /ˈɲɛ̃ːbdakĩː/ v. last *ñẽbe /ˈɲɛ̃ːbɛː/ n. supper *ñẽbẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːbɛ̃ː/ n. gun *ñẽbi /ˈɲɛ̃ːbɪ/ n. grave *ñẽbĩmpo /ˈɲɛ̃ːbĩːmpoː/ adj. pervasive *ñẽbtõ /ˈɲɛ̃ːbtõː/ v. collide *ñẽda /ˈɲɛ̃ːdaː/ n. aunt *ñẽdadzãtĩ /ˈɲɛ̃ːdaːˌʣãːʈĩː/ v. imply *ñẽde /ˈɲɛ̃ːdɛː/ adj. fragile *ñẽdeksõ /ˈɲɛ̃ːdɛːksõː/ v. crash *ñẽdẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːdɛ̃ː/ n. fly *ñẽdi /ˈɲɛ̃ːdɪ/ n. oval *ñẽdji /ˈɲɛ̃ːdʤiː/ v. intercept *ñẽdzã /ˈɲɛ̃ːʣãː/ n. comrade *ñẽe /ˈɲɛ̃ːɛː/ n. life *ñẽẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːɛ̃ː/ adj. favourite *ñẽfali /ˈɲɛ̃ːfaːlɪ/ adj. next *ñẽi /ˈɲɛ̃ːiː/ v. watch *ñẽjansiñĩ /ˈɲɛ̃ːʤaːnˌsiːɲĩː/ v. divert *ñẽjãsa /ˈɲɛ̃ːʤãːʂaː/ n. centre *ñẽki /ˈɲɛ̃ːkɪ/ adj. slender *ñẽkidaffõ /ˈɲɛ̃ːkɪˌdaːffõː/ n. house *ñẽksẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːksɛ̃ː/ n. shrine *ñẽksu /ˈɲɛ̃ːksʊ/ v. compel *ñẽkta /ˈɲɛ̃ːkta/ v. innovate *ñẽku /ˈɲɛ̃ːkʊ/ conj. that *ñẽle /ˈɲɛ̃ːlɛː/ n. toe *ñẽlu /ˈɲɛ̃ːlʊ/ adj. broad *ñẽma /ˈɲɛ̃ːma/ adv. actually *ñẽmba /ˈɲɛ̃ːmba/ n. message *ñẽmbẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːmbɛ̃ː/ n. ideal *ñẽmbõ /ˈɲɛ̃ːmbõː/ n. corner *ñẽmbu /ˈɲɛ̃ːmbʊ/ n. floor *ñẽme /ˈɲɛ̃ːmɛː/ n. pen *ñẽmi /ˈɲɛ̃ːmiː/ n. religion *ñẽmpe /ˈɲɛ̃ːmpɛː/ n. roster *ñẽmpẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːmpɛ̃ː/ n. clove *ñẽmpi /ˈɲɛ̃ːmpiː/ v. drink *ñẽmpo /ˈɲɛ̃ːmpoː/ n. packet *ñẽmpopipĩ /ˈɲɛ̃ːmpoːˌpɪpĩː/ n. period *ñẽmu /ˈɲɛ̃ːmʊ/ n. millennium *ñẽna /ˈɲɛ̃ːna/ n. rank (military) *ñẽna /ˈɲɛ̃ːnaː/ v. bring *ñẽnamẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːnamɛ̃ː/ v. recycle *ñẽnantepi /ˈɲɛ̃ːnaːnˌtɛːpɪ/ n. thunder *ñẽndã /ˈɲɛ̃ːndãː/ adj. fake *ñẽnde /ˈɲɛ̃ːndɛː/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) *ñẽndẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːndɛ̃ː/ v. include *ñẽndi /ˈɲɛ̃ːndiː/ n. harmony *ñẽndinĩmu /ˈɲɛ̃ːndiːˌnĩːmʊ/ v. attribute *ñẽndo /ˈɲɛ̃ːndoː/ adj. low *ñẽndotĩne /ˈɲɛ̃ːndoːˌʈĩːnɛː/ n. ham *ñẽne /ˈɲɛ̃ːnɛː/ n. picture *ñẽnfi /ˈɲɛ̃ːnfiː/ adj. dead *ñẽnfõ /ˈɲɛ̃ːnfõː/ n. shaft *ñẽnfu /ˈɲɛ̃ːnfʊ/ n. label *ñẽnga /ˈɲɛ̃ːŋa/ v. excite *ñẽnga /ˈɲɛ̃ːŋaː/ v. surround *ñẽngambõlu /ˈɲɛ̃ːŋaːmˌbõːlʊ/ adv. down *ñẽngĩ /ˈɲɛ̃ːŋĩː/ prep. inside *ñẽngĩanga /ˈɲɛ̃ːŋĩːˌaŋa/ n. shell *ñẽngu /ˈɲɛ̃ːŋʊ/ det. which *ñẽngunto /ˈɲɛ̃ːŋʊntoː/ n. double *ñẽnĩ /ˈɲɛ̃ːnĩː/ adj. happy *ñẽnsẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːnsɛ̃ː/ n. disease *ñẽnsili /ˈɲɛ̃ːnsiːlɪ/ v. stick *ñẽnsõ /ˈɲɛ̃ːnsõː/ n. month *ñẽntã /ˈɲɛ̃ːntãː/ n. foil *ñẽnte /ˈɲɛ̃ːntɛː/ adj. stunning *ñẽntẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːntɛ̃ː/ n. square *ñẽnti /ˈɲɛ̃ːntiː/ adj. polite *ñẽnto /ˈɲɛ̃ːntoː/ n. threat *ñẽntonsẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːntoːnsɛ̃ː/ n. vocabulary *ñẽntotukĩ /ˈɲɛ̃ːntoːˌʈʊkĩː/ adj. immense *ñẽpa /ˈɲɛ̃ːpaː/ n. player *ñẽpatchompẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːpaːtˌʧoːmpɛ̃ː/ adj. equal *ñẽpi /ˈɲɛ̃ːpɪ/ n. territory *ñẽpu /ˈɲɛ̃ːpʊ/ v. rest *ñẽse /ˈɲɛ̃ːʂɛː/ adv. especially *ñẽsebẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːʂɛːbɛ̃ː/ n. cost *ñẽsẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːsɛ̃ː/ v. spoil *ñẽso /ˈɲɛ̃ːsoː/ adj. blunt *ñẽsonlu /ˈɲɛ̃ːʂoːnlʊ/ v. celebrate *ñẽspi /ˈɲɛ̃ːspiː/ n. illness *ñẽta /ˈɲɛ̃ːtaː/ n. provision *ñẽtchẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːtʧɛ̃ː/ v. lose *ñẽtchi /ˈɲɛ̃ːtʧiː/ v. grow *ñẽtchõ /ˈɲɛ̃ːtʧõː/ n. persona *ñẽtchõnfẽmu /ˈɲɛ̃ːtʧõːnˌfɛ̃ːmʊ/ v. mold *ñẽte /ˈɲɛ̃ːtɛː/ n. graph *ñẽte /ˈɲɛ̃ːʈɛː/ v. turn sth. on *ñẽti /ˈɲɛ̃ːtɪ/ adj. rare *ñẽtĩ /ˈɲɛ̃ːtĩː/ n. punch *ñẽtĩxẽe /ˈɲɛ̃ːtĩːˌɣɛ̃ːɛː/ adj. silent *ñẽtkẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːtkɛ̃ː/ n. tap *ñẽtkiẽchã /ˈɲɛ̃ːtkiːˌɛ̃ːʧãː/ n. compass *ñẽtsa /ˈɲɛ̃ːtsa/ n. situation *ñẽtsẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːtsɛ̃ː/ n. soap *ñẽtsi /ˈɲɛ̃ːtsiː/ n. series *ñẽtsõ /ˈɲɛ̃ːtsõː/ n. powder *ñẽtsõnto /ˈɲɛ̃ːtsõːntoː/ n. oath *ñẽtu /ˈɲɛ̃ːtʊ/ n. chain *ñẽtu /ˈɲɛ̃ːʈʊ/ n. answer *ñẽtupĩmbi /ˈɲɛ̃ːtʊˌpĩːmbiː/ adv. over *ñẽwa /ˈɲɛ̃ːwaː/ n. dynamics *ñẽwe /ˈɲɛ̃ːwɛː/ n. dignity *ñẽwi /ˈɲɛ̃ːwɪ/ n. reversal *ñẽwĩ /ˈɲɛ̃ːwĩː/ n. sex *ñẽxã /ˈɲɛ̃ːxãː/ n. enthusiasm *ñẽxinsiu /ˈɲɛ̃ːɣɪnˌsiːʊ/ v. discharge *ñẽzã /ˈɲɛ̃ːzãː/ n. encounter *ñẽze /ˈɲɛ̃ːzɛː/ v. bury *ñẽña /ˈɲɛ̃ːɲaː/ n. result *ñẽñe /ˈɲɛ̃ːɲɛː/ v. torture *ñẽñi /ˈɲɛ̃ːɲɪ/ n. country *ñẽñimbẽntẽ /ˈɲɛ̃ːɲɪmˌbɛ̃ːntɛ̃ː/ n. code *ñẽñĩfẽnto /ˈɲɛ̃ːɲĩːˌfɛ̃ːntoː/ n. merit *ñẽñu /ˈɲɛ̃ːɲʊ/ n. spring (coil) *ñia /ˈɲiːa/ adj. autonomous *ñiba /ˈɲiːbaː/ n. hug *ñicha /ˈɲiːʧaː/ n. biology *ñie /ˈɲiːɛː/ adj. innocent *ñiẽ /ˈɲiːɛ̃ː/ adv. early *ñife /ˈɲiːfɛː/ v. sleep *ñifo /ˈɲiːfoː/ n. chemical *ñike /ˈɲiːkɛː/ v. discover *ñile /ˈɲiːlɛː/ adj. tight *ñili /ˈɲiːlɪ/ v. rock (move back and forth) *ñima /ˈɲiːmaː/ n. sum *ñime /ˈɲiːmɛː/ n. bracelet *ñimpã /ˈɲiːmpãː/ n. supervisor *ñimpi /ˈɲiːmpiː/ n. allocation *ñimpõ /ˈɲiːmpõː/ v. penetrate *ñimu /ˈɲiːmʊ/ v. operate *ñina /ˈɲiːna/ v. stock *ñina /ˈɲiːnaː/ n. visa *ñinde /ˈɲiːndɛː/ n. cloud *ñine /ˈɲiːnɛː/ n. extreme *ñinge /ˈɲiːŋɛː/ n. silver *ñinto /ˈɲiːntoː/ v. admire *ñinu /ˈɲiːnʊ/ v. near *ñipi /ˈɲiːpɪ/ n. solo *ñitchu /ˈɲiːtʧʊ/ n. lobster *ñite /ˈɲiːtɛː/ v. brace *ñitsa /ˈɲiːtsa/ n. net *ñiu /ˈɲiːʊ/ v. assist *ñiwa /ˈɲiːwaː/ n. grain *ñiwĩ /ˈɲiːwĩː/ n. cuff *ñiwu /ˈɲiːwʊ/ n. wax *ñixẽ /ˈɲiːxɛ̃ː/ v. navigate *ñiñĩ /ˈɲiːɲĩː/ v. sign *ñiñu /ˈɲiːɲʊ/ v. abuse *ñu /ɲʊ/ adj. thin (of an object), slim (of a person) Category:Language Category:Arms Race Category:Languages Category:Language Terminoligy Category:Tsoli Category:Wishoian Category:Puwoyn Category:'putunksian Category:He'toeboeian Category:'yaban Category:'xunten Category:Tuls'usian Category:Lunan Category:Lef'deiti Category:E'men Category:Achoian Category:Nu'baan Category:Gender Category:Case Category:Definite article Category:Indefinite article Category:Plurals Category:Morphology Category:Adpositions Category:Linibone Category:Neyiwian Category:Kleri Category:Mbusoian